La señora Akitoki
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Vivir como la esposa de un magnate como Hojo Akitoki no era tan fantástico como ella esperaba. Pero poder escapar de un matrimonio como aquél no era nada fácil, había un precio que pagar.   Para mayores de 16
1. Chapter 1

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 1**

- Es ahora o nunca… Esto me gustaría mas decírselo al oído a una mulata streapper y no a un detective que parece no haberse cambiado en una semana. Y que las circunstancias fueran otras. En fin, como decía mi santa madre... No se puede tener todo en la vida, ¿Tú qué piensas?

Inuyasha miró a su compañero, que amartillaba el arma por si tenía que utilizarla. Miró la suya y suspiró. Siempre eran las mismas sensaciones cuando se veía en situaciones como esta; el temblor, la adrenalina, el miedo a que te peguen un tiro donde no protejía el chaleco antibalas...

Esta sería la última vez que estaría en la calle, pensaba pedir que lo destinaran a trabajo de oficina hasta que lo jubilaran. Tenía dos hijos que aún iban al colegio, y debía de pensar en ellos, en que dejarían de tener un padre con el que ir a ver los partidos los domingos, o a pescar en esta época del año.

Y sobre todo no quería desaparecer para que el novio de su exmujer ocupara del todo su lugar. Naraku, el novio, era un abogado criminalista que pisaba la comisaría más que los mismos agentes. Y que aprovechó el tiempo que Kikyo y él se tomaron un descanso, separados, para ver si conseguían mejorar la relación. Invitándola a cenar en restaurantes caros, llevándola a representaciones de las que era toda una hazaña conseguir las entradas, y escuchando todos sus problemas como quien está ahí únicamente para ella. Y aquello resultó un golpe realmente bajo para él, no pensó que su, hasta entonces esposa, disfrutara tanto de aquellos "eventos". Sí, lo hizo todo tan bien, que Kikyo no quiso volver. Casi lo mató aquél día que ella le pidió el divorcio porque se había dado cuenta de que el amor se había acabado, le dijo. No era tonto, y fue consciente de cómo la miraba Naraku las escasas veces que ella había ido a la comisaría. Pero hasta ese día, se había fiado de la promesa de amor eterno que ella le había hecho un día, hace 11 años.

Para su exmujer, Naraku era el hombre perfecto; atento, cariñoso, simpático y voluntarioso con los niños. "¡Hasta los ayuda con los deberes! En cambio tú ni siquiera estas en tu casa cuando quieren hablar contigo", le había echado en cara una vez. Y tenía razón. El trabajo lo absorbía tanto que a veces creía dedicarle veintiocho horas cada día. Pero de todos modos, aunque no estuviera para Hiroshi y Kasue todo lo disponible que le gustaría, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos, los amaba, y no iba a permitir que ese abogado idiota pudiese adoptarlos. Era puntual con las pensiones de los niños y la de su exmujer, que casi lo dejaba sin sueldo, (ya podría casarse de una buena vez y darle un respiro, si tanto quería a su hombre extraordinario. Pero sospechaba que era muy cómodo recibir las atenciones económicas de los dos. Uno le pagaba las diversiones y el otro, él claro, "los gastos de la casa"; a saber, también incluía ropa, complementos, zapatos y demás que se le antojara). Era la segunda vez que había tenido que pedir un aumento porque necesitaba cambiar la hojalata que tenía por coche por algo decente que lo transportase a la comisaría, pero su exigente exesposa no dejaba de extender la mano con la palma hacia arriba. Vaya forma de darse cuenta de lo poco que la conocía.

Y suponía que por vergüenza no quería aludir a que no ganaba suficiente para mantener a sus hijos, (por ahí el juez podría pedir que concediera la adopción y librarlo de tales responsabilidades), y seguro que mencionar en qué gastaba ella "SU" dinero no mejoraría las cosas. Cumplía con todas las visitas reglamentarias que le permitía el juez. Y por ahí se había librado de que no le hubiesen quitado la paternidad, muchas veces dejando para luego algún trabajo, sintiéndose en una interminable cuerda floja, de la que un día iba a terminar desplomándose. Era responsable y cumplía. Y si Kikyo no le pidiese cada vez más dinero que sospechaba no era todo para los niños, podría pasar más tiempo con ellos porque no tendría que echar turnos extras

- ¿Listo? – La voz de Miroku lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No, pero de todos modos hay que hacerlo, ¿no?

La misión no era segura. Habían obtenido la información de Sin-chan, un viejo mendigo, y enano que se entretenía haciendo calvos a los que no le daban limosnas (de ahí el apodo, en realidad no sabían su verdadero nombre, ni el viejo mismo lo sabía). Según él la mujer desaparecida estaba en el viejo orfanato de la calle Musashi, en el peor barrio de la ciudad. Y mientras lo invitaron a cuatro hamburguesas del Mc'donalds y dos refrescos gigantes (aún se preguntaba donde metía tanta comida en un cuerpo tan pequeño), les contó que había visto llegar al mafioso que le decían el Europeo, acompañado de seis hombres con pintas de estar armados, se bajaron de los coches y en el corto trayecto hasta la entrada al orfanato alcanzó a ver que llevaban a una mujer casi a rastras, con las muñecas atadas y un saco negro en la cabeza.

Le prometieron lo que al pobre hombre le parecía una fortuna (unos cuantos miles de yenes, nada más) a la semana hasta que pudiese rescatar a la esposa de Hojo Akitoki, un conocido millonario y heredero de aeronáuticas Akitoki.

Según Sin-chan la mujer no había vuelto a salir, pero el Europeo solo iba de vez en cuando y los hombres salían a comer o a cenar de tres en tres dos veces al día. Al estar el edificio abandonado y en territorio sin ley (por así decirlo) pensaban que no necesitaban una vigilancia exhaustiva del terreno.

Acababan de ver salir a los tres que les tocaba el turno de ir por la cena, y tenían memorizado el plano del edificio que pudieron obtener del registro de la propiedad y catastro, aunque tenía más de setenta años y era muy probable que se topasen con un tabique donde antes hubo un pasillo, pero era todo lo que habían conseguido y tenían que aviarse con eso.

Hacía más de un mes que Hojo Akitoki había denunciado la desaparición de su esposa, y no le habían tenido mucho en cuenta debido a un comentario del hombre, que daba a entender que pensaba que lo había abandonado.

Pero cuando el viejo Sin-chan llegó a comisaría preguntado por la pareja negra, como llamaba a Inu Yasha y Miroku por los abrigos que solían llevar, pidiendo comida a cambio de una información importante, pensaron que no perdían nada en escucharlo. Les sorprendió que se tratara del paradero de la señora Akitoki, y que se tratase de un secuestro cuando no tenían noticias de ningún rescate.

Aún creían que podía tratarse de una mentira y que el viejo Sin- chan se estaba quedando con ellos, hasta que vieron que a la hora aproximada que les había dicho el enano, salieron los tres matones. Porque esa era la imagen que daban, la de tres matones que trabajaban para un mafioso como el Europeo.

En cuanto los tres gorilas se montaron en el coche y salieron de la calle, Inu Yasha y Miroku se pusieron en marcha. Inu Yasha con pistola en mano, lista por si tenía que usarla, Miroku santiguándose antes de salir del coche.

.

Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos, era una tontería, porque al estar en un lugar sin ventanas seguía sin ver nada. Llevaba tanto tiempo allí, esperando, que había perdido la noción de todo, no sabía qué hora era, ni qué día. Al principio contaba y contaba, para saber al menos si era de día o de noche, pero ahora, podía estar amaneciendo o anocheciendo que ella no se enteraba, como tampoco se enteraba de cuanto tiempo llevaba en esta habitación, encadenada a la pata de una cama de hierros oxidados y raídos, lo sabía porque se había cortado con uno de ellos la primera noche que pasó aquí y uno de los tipos que le traían la comida o la palangana para que hiciera sus necesidades, le tuvo que poner una inyección para el tétanos. La querían viva, porque los muy ilusos pensaban que el bueno de Akitoki levantaría cielo y tierra para recuperarla. Akitoki no iba a venir por ella, y tampoco se iba a molestar en pagar lo que el Europeo le pedía.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y la luz que atravesó el umbral le mostró la silueta. Lo vio acercarse y escupir en el plato, para luego dejarlo caer a su lado. Como hacía siempre que traía él la comida. Los demás ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra, dejaban el plato cerca de ella y se marchaban, igual hacían con la bacinilla. Pero este disfrutaba tratándola como si fuese un perro. A veces le empujaba la cabeza al plato hasta que tenía que abrir la boca en busca de aire y tragaba a la fuerza, otras la desataba de la cama, le ponía una soga al cuello y tiraba de ella hasta obligarla a sentarse y mear en la bacinilla. ¿Cómo se sentía? Al principio pensó que moriría horrorizada, ahora le daba igual que el pervertido disfrutase viendo a una mujer sucia y oliendo mal hacer sus cosas en una palangana. No podía hacer nada contra la necesidad de evacuar, y no le quedó más remedio que acostumbrarse a que el cerdo la observara.

- Vamos, come – Ella no hizo el menor movimiento. Lo vio acuclillarse delante suya, y cerró los ojos cuando notó el tirón de pelo que le hizo levantar la cabeza - ¿La señora es demasiado escrupulosa? ¿Te da asco mi saliva? – Ella no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada en un punto detrás de él, pensando que si no lo miraba a la cara la dejaría en paz, pero lo que sucedió fue que sintió la lengua entrar hasta la campanilla y las nauseas de un estómago vacío desde no sabía cuantos días levantarle las bilis hasta la garganta

Le vino una arcada y notó el amargor del vomito en la boca. El secuaz del Europeo se separó de ella asqueado y escupiendo.

- Puta zorra – Lo siguiente fue las pequeñas luces que vio a los lados de sus ojos cuando le estampó el dorso de una mano enorme en la cara. Se mordió la lengua con el golpe y sintió el sabor metalizado de su propia sangre. Tragó y movió la cabeza hasta descansar la frente en el frío suelo. El Impacto la había tirado y ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ahora. – Ahora vas a enterarte de quien soy, te demostraré cómo jodemos los pobres - El matón la agarró de la camiseta y la levantó de un tirón hasta subirla a la cama, tirando de su brazo por la atadura, sintió cómo crujió el hombro al salirse de su sitio. Gritó de dolor y pensó que la había desmembrado. Ni siquiera le importó el peso que tenía encima levantándole la camiseta y arrancándole las bragas. El dolor que sentía era tanto que la mareaba, y cuanto más se movía la cama con el peso de él más le tiraba del brazo. Tenía los dientes apretados y el aire contenido a punto de exhalar otro grito - ¿No dices nada puta? Es lo que querías verdad, que una buena polla te jodiera. Y no la picha de un rico que no puede meterla. ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – El hombre rió mientras se abría la bragueta.

Había pensado que una situación así era probable estando en cautiverio, y había llegado. Si él supiera que esto no era mucho peor de lo que había visto cuando tuvo que convivir con Hojo. Todos lo creían el hombre más bueno del mundo porque daba grandes donativos a hospitales de niños con enfermedades terminales, orfanatos y organizaciones contra la drogadicción, el sida o el cáncer. Todo era una tapadera para ocultar sus sucios y asquerosos vicios. Y ella no era mejor por haber permanecido callada todo este tiempo, viviendo bajo el mismo techo y mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que veía las vejaciones que cometía su marido. Callando se demostraba a sí misma que no era mejor persona que él. Llego a pensar que quizás se mereciese lo que le estaba pasando.

Sintió la carne hacerse sitio entre sus piernas, buscando los pliegues como un gusano ciego que fallaba por las prisas, jadeó poniéndose tensa por el dolor del hombro, y porque había estado a punto de conseguir entrar en ella. De pronto, sumergida en la nebulosa del dolor, escuchó los gritos abajo, las carreras, los disparos, abrirse la puerta de un golpe, el destello de luz que la cegó, lastimando sus ojos; la claridad era peor que la oscuridad en la que había estado. Un disparo que la ensordeció y un disparo más, a continuación, cuando el que quería violarla se dio la vuelta. Y el cabezazo que recibió en una ceja cuando cayó como un peso muerto encima de ella. El calor del líquido viscoso que comenzó a correrle por el cuello, la hizo presumir que sería sangre, ¿suya?.

Todo sucedía como una película a cámara rápida, en la que no pudo reaccionar mas que quedarse quieta, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y esperando.

Hubo pasos en la habitación y alguien le quitó el cuerpo del hombre, posiblemente el muerto de encima, y levantó la pata de la cama para liberarle el brazo.

El dolor la hizo gritar de nuevo.

- ¿Señora Akitoki? Tranquila, hemos pedido una ambulancia. Deje que le ayude con el brazo.

Kagome lo miró con desconfianza, mientras le entablillaba el brazo y se lo dejaba pegado al pecho con la misma sábana que había estado debajo de ella. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la luz y le costaba tener los ojos abiertos más de unos segundos. Miró al hombre alto y con traje de armani que hablaba por teléfono desde un móvil. Si pudiera alcanzarlo podría correr ahora que estaba libre y llamar a la policía.

Inu Yasha vio cómo ella movía sus ojos inquietos de uno a otro y luego estudiaba los espacios libres buscando una salida, quería escapar.

- Señora Akitoki, somos los detectives Kudo y Nabunaga, hemos venido a sacarla de aquí. – Vio los ojos grandes y redondos abrirse como dos lunas, y las lágrimas, compañeras de las que estaba seguro habían estado saliendo durante estas seis semanas muy a menudo; lo suponía por las pestañas casi ausentes de lo quemada que estaban, las ojeras pronunciadas y rugosas, el enrojecimiento del globo y el derrame cerca del lagrimal. Aunque el derrame del otro ojo era reciente y más debido a la fuerza con que la debieron golpear que al llanto – Señora Akitoki – Inu Yasha sonrió dulcemente – Está a salvo.

Ella rió entre sollozos y se abrazó a él como se abraza un naufrago a un salvavidas. Lo rodeo con el brazo libre, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, de alivio, o de ambas cosas. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodearla también y sentir lástima por la mujer, o más bien la muchacha. Habían investigado sus características cuando la dieron por desaparecida, recordaba que solo tenía veinticuatro años, y que era una muchacha muy bonita y de mirada sonriente, con esos grandes ojos cafés y esa sonrisa de niña traviesa que había cautivado a medio mundo. Era la esposa fiel y servicial de Hojo Akitoki, el hombre que más donaciones había dado a los organismos benéficos. Era famoso por sus barcos y portaaviones. Y por cautivar a todas las mujeres del país. Lo adoraban, y soñaban con conocer a un Hojo Akitoki que la mirara con el cariño y amor que miraba él a su esposa cuando estaban en público.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que los de la ambulancia la separaron de él, y estuvo a punto de no soltarla cuando la vio mirarlo con pánico, temerosa de que la apartasen de quien consideraba su salvador.

Él no era ningún héroe como pensaba ella y nunca creyó que lo fuera, pero por primera vez empezaba a sentirse como tal. Esta mujer le había regalado esa sensación. Había algo en ella que lo tenía intranquilo. Cuando se le acercó con la delicadeza de alguien que imaginaba el trauma por el que había estado pasando, esa muchacha se agarró a él como si fuese la única cosa en que podía encontrar refugio, y ni siquiera permitió que llamaran a su marido cuando los otros agentes le dijeron que iban a contactarlo. Estaba necesitada, y asustada desde antes de que el Europeo la secuestrara.

Inu Yasha estaba junto a Miroku, esperando que el forense diese su permiso de que retiraran los cadáveres, y así poder coger las pruebas que incriminaban al Europeo en el secuestro. Y con suerte podrían tener la declaración de uno de sus hombres, si es que sobrevivía a la bala que tenía alojada en un pulmón. Si los tres capullos que fueron por la cena no hubiesen vuelto justo cuando ellos tenían acorralados a los dos que veían ensimismados un dvd porno, ahora habría como mínimo dos de tres cómplices para declarar contra el Europeo, y otros tres que se encontrarían con el edificio lleno de policías y acorralados en la calle sin poder escapar cuando regresaran.

Todo se convirtió en un caos, ellos dos gritando y apuntando a todas partes con un solo arma cada uno, y los otros cinco apuntándolos. Uno disparó, y ellos se defendieron tan rápido y bien como pudieron. Hubo tiros que salían de todas partes y ninguno de los dos sabían como se generó el milagro que los mantuvo ilesos hasta que estaban todos en el suelo y desangrándose. Subieron arriba con la intención de separarse y buscar en todas las habitaciones, sabían que aún quedaba uno, y después del escándalo que habían formado abajo tenía que estar preparado y esperándolos a punta de pistola. No hizo falta buscar mucho, empezando a abrir la primera puerta tanto Miroku como él oyeron el grito de la chica y se encontraron con un tipo del tamaño de dos de ellos tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que encendieron la luz, y les apuntó con el arma, entonces hubo dos disparos a un tiempo, uno de Miroku y otro de él, uno dio en la muñeca, obligándolo a tirar el arma, y el otro en el cuello. Fue cuestión de segundos que el tipo se desplomara encima de la mujer. Él se encargó de la muchacha y Miroku comunicó al resto del equipo que podían entrar.

- ¿Detective Kudo? - Inu Yasha se volteó con el cigarro en la boca y el mechero llameando en la mano. La agente de policía debía estar recién salida de la academia, porque aún tenía ese aire de predisposición que le faltaban a los veteranos. Eran recién llegados como ésta, los que le permitían no sentirse por completo un fracasado - La señora Akitoki ha preguntado por usted. Dice que no quiere hablar con otra persona.

Inu Yasha miró a Miroku y le tiró las llaves del coche.

- Iré detrás de vosotros - Contestó Miroku sin darle importancia.

No era extraño este tipo de comportamiento en las víctimas. Habían pasado por una experiencia horrible y veían a los agentes que la socorrieron como sus ángeles de la guarda. No era la primera vez que tenía que ir en una ambulancia acompañando a la chica violada o secuestrada al hospital. Siguió a la agente y subió en la parte de atrás. Allí estaba ella, tumbada y tocándose el ojo con una mano temblorosa, si no fuera por la hinchazón que empezaba a formársele en una mejilla, su rostro, igual que su brazo, sería todo huesos. Se sentó al lado del que la atendía y vio cómo le estiraba el brazo para ponerle una vía en el dorso de la muñeca para el suero, alguien desde fuera cerró las puertas y la ambulancia se puso en marcha. A juzgar por las arrugas de la mano y las grietas de los labios tenía que estar muy deshidratada.

- ¿Como se siente? - Estúpida pregunta, pero de alguna manera tenía que empezar. Necesitaban saber todo lo que ella pudiera decirle, y la mejor forma de abrir paso era hacer creer que se preocupaba por ella.

- No puedo ver con este ojo.

Que le preocupara el ojo cuando tenía un hombro sacado del sitio y parecía más muerta que viva era para echarse a reír, aunque se contuvo de hacerlo.

- Suele pasar algunas veces, se quitará.

Kagome dejó de intentar tocarse y lo miró con el ojo bueno

- Cualquiera diría que está acostumbrado.

- Digamos que conozco la experiencia.

Ella hizo por acomodarse en la camilla pero las correas de seguridad que le inmovilizaba el hombro no se lo permitieron.

Inu Yasha la vio cerrar los ojos, aunque el lastimado prácticamente ya lo estaba. Se había inflamado en pocos segundos, lagrimeaba constantemente y estaba tomando un tono morado poco agradable.

Habían quedado en silencio, y el médico estaba más preocupado en medir la dosis de calmante que había que inyectar en la botella de suero que en lo que allí se hablaba. Pensó que este era un buen momento para empezar con las preguntas. Comenzando por una suave para no llamar demasiado la atención del hombre.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que su marido sepa que ha sido rescatada de un secuestro?

Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente, y él leyó el miedo en ellos.

- ¿Lo han llamado?

- No, tranquilícese - Inu Yasha maldijo para sus adentros, ella sonó tan alterada que hasta el médico dejó de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo para poner el oído. - Él cree que lo ha abandonado.

Kagome no contestó, cerró los ojos y se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese obviamente una patraña más de Hojo Akitoki.

- Eso es lo que quiere que ustedes crean. Le aseguro que si usted y sus compañeros no hubiesen aparecido nunca le estaría haciendo un favor.

Inu Yasha no comprendía por qué creía eso, pero parecía resentida, y al mismo tiempo apenada. Él debía medir el grado de confiabilidad que le inspiraba esta mujer, después de todo debía de ser imparcial a la hora de realizar una investigación

- En ese caso podríamos llamar a sus padres, deben estar preocupados por usted.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieran, ellos mandarían a Hojo.

Ocultaba algo y aparentemente no a él, sino al tipo que estaba con ellos. Un desconocido del que seguramente no se fiaba. La chica era prudente con lo que decía, y actuaba con la misma cautela de alguien que sabe algo tan importante como para desconfiar de todos.

Inu Yasha decidió callar hasta que estuviesen a solas. Luego le preguntaría directamente. Tenía que averiguar de qué quería esconderse y por qué el Europeo estaba interesado en ella. Se le conocía por dedicarse al contrabando de armas militares desde hacía más de doce años, pero esta era la primera vez que se le atribuía un secuestro.

.

.

Las dos Artemisas

_Nos dedicamos a vivir el día, sin dependencia alguna, y cazar en la noche, fuera de las tradiciones. Queriendo compartir nuestra felicidad con los demás._


	2. Chapter 2

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 2**

Inu Yasha se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y encendió un cigarro. Se tomó su tiempo en retener el humo en los pulmones y luego lo soltó.

- El médico dice que está deshidratada y desnutrida.

- Eso es obvio… sólo hay que verla para saberlo ¿Te dijo algo en la ambulancia? – Miroku dio un sorbo a su café y lo escupió otra vez de vuelta al vaso, con una mueca de asco lo dejó en la mesa y lo echó a un lado mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de papel – Es verdad lo que dicen sobre los cafés de los hospitales. ¿Has podido sacarle algo?

- Aún no, tiene miedo de hablar, pero sabe algo, algo que puede perjudicar a su marido. – Vio las cejas levantadas de Miroku y levantó la mano antes de que lo interrumpiera - Ahora le iban a encajar el hombro y me avisarán cuando la suban a planta. Ella quiere hablar, pero no se atreve. Deja que suba solo y me quede con ella, estoy seguro de que mañana sabremos qué es tan importante que tiene miedo de contar. Por alguna razón quiere confiar en mí y debemos aprovechar eso.

Miroku rió y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

- Qué dedicado estas detective Kudo, me sorprende este interés… ¿O es que te gusta ella? Todos la hemos visto en las revistas de sociedad, quitando que solo se vean huesos ahora, la muchacha es bonita.

Inu Yasha fue a decir algo, pero una administrativa de las oficinas de información lo interrumpió.

- ¿Detective? Van a subir a la paciente a la habitación cuatro quince.

- Gracias – Inu Yasha se levantó y Miroku lo siguió

- Se quedarán dos agentes en la puerta de la habitación, y por si necesitases algo… - Sacó el móvil de la comisaría y se lo metió a Inu Yasha en el bolsillo de la cazadora. – Llama si no puedes tú solo – Movió las cejas a lo Groucho Marx y se marchó. Escuchando las maldiciones de su compañero.

Kagome vio al detective sentado en un sillón cuando la entraron en la habitación en una silla de ruedas, el celador la acercó a la cama, pero antes de poder cogerla, el detective Kudo se había levantado y lo había despachado diciendo que él se haría cargo de ella.

Mientras él se ocupaba, suponía, de la seguridad, ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Necesitaba descansar… No solo su cuerpo, ni su mente, sino también el alma… y para eso tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos y seguir adelante con la decisión que había tomado. Se había arriesgado y ya no podía dejarse llevar por la cobardía. Hojo debía saber ya que ella seguía viva. Y de todas formas, aunque quisiera, ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Iba a contarle todo a Kudo, y esperaba que Dios la protegiera, o al menos la perdonara por haber permitido tanto mal ajeno.

Inu Yasha se cercioró de que los dos policías estaban en el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta. Se volvió y se fijó en ella, se la veía extenuada, y no era de extrañar que lo estuviera.

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, con la mirada dirigida más allá del techo. Pensaba… no sabía si en la experiencia por la que había pasado y de la que acababa de salir, o en qué le diría a él. Sus ojos estaban cargados de culpabilidad y sin embargo; sus gestos, sus expresiones, y la seguridad con la que hablaba decían que era una víctima inocente en este juego en la que la metió el Europeo.

- ¿Quiere que la suba a la cama o prefiere seguir sentada?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sintiendo que le pesaban los párpados por el sueño. Durante el mes y medio que había estado secuestrada no había conseguido dormir más de unos minutos al día, y con un sueño ligero, y ahora que su cuerpo asimilaba que estaba a salvo, reclamaba todas esas noches que no había dormido.

Un mes y medio. Cuando el detective se lo dijo en la ambulancia, la impresionó. Al principio se preguntó "¿tanto?", y después pensó que en realidad se había hecho tan largo como un siglo.

- No, si me tumbo no le aseguro que pueda mantenerme despierta.

Inu Yasha arrimó el sillón y se sentó delante de ella. Lo miraba con esos ojos cansados y tristes, la comisura de sus labios temblaba; estaba nerviosa. Y aún así, su cuerpo parecía en calma. O tal vez estaba tan debilitado que no era capaz de expresar las emociones de su dueña. Verla ahí sentada, con sus cabellos negros y enredados de tantos días formándose nudos en ellos, y esa cara llena de suciedades y cercos blancos de lágrimas pasadas, era como ver un cuadro que representara la miseria y la tristeza unidas. Desde luego no se parecía en nada a la mujer que salía en las portadas de las revistas de sociedad cada vez que acudía a un evento benéfico acompañando a su marido. Ahora parecía más un mendigo que otra cosa con los huesos marcados en cara y brazos y con la bata que le habían puesto, que podía ver esas rodillas minúsculas sin ninguna carne que las rellenara. Hasta sus pies se veían grandes en comparación con la delgadez de sus piernas. No era de extrañar que no se tuviera en pie. Esta mujer estaba a un paso de morir de inanición.

- No sé por dónde empezar, detective Kudo

- Llámeme Inu Yasha – Ella alzo las cejas graciosamente y en ese rostro demacrado hubo una mueca de diversión – Sí, ya sé, mi madre decía que estando embarazada de mí, me movía como un demonio y que por las noches me oía llorar como si fuera un perro aullando.

- ¿Y por eso le puso Inu Yasha? – Ella rió con una risa que no encajaba dentro de ese cuerpo escuálido.

- No debería reírse, usted tampoco se libra, que yo recuerde Kagome procede de un juego al que solíais jugar las niñas en los recreos.

- Sí – Kagome recordó con añoranza la canción y el palmotear de manos contra manos, cómo le gustaría volver a tener aquella edad y vivir ajena a todo en su mundo de inocencia e ignorancia – Pero en mi caso hay mas personas que llevan mi nombre. Recuerdo a dos en mi colegio.

- Y desde que se casó con Hojo Akitoki hay muchas más.

- Sí – Al casarse con el soltero más codiciado del país, las mujeres empezaron a admirarla y el nombre de Kagome abundó en las oficinas del registro civil a partir de entonces. Hubiese preferido mil veces el anonimato y la soledad.

Lo que debió hacerla reír, hizo lo contrario. Le había recordado a su marido, y no podía imaginar qué podía hacerle un hombre como él para que no quisiera verlo después de un mes y medio encerrada, atemorizada, y, a juzgar por cómo la encontraron, sufriendo Dios sabe qué clase de acosos.

- ¿Por qué la tenía retenida el Europeo si no pidió rescate?

- Sí lo pidió, pero a Hojo no le interesaba pagarlo.

Inu Yasha frunció el ceño

- Explíquese.

- No sabría cómo, porque hace tanto que… Hace tanto que debía haber hablado que ya no sé por dónde empezar… No soy mejor que él, Inu Yasha, porque antepuse mi miedo a lo que estaba pasando.

- La mejor forma de empezar es por el principio.

- Sí… es cierto… - Miró hacia la mesita junto a la cama, buscando un vaso, sentía la boca seca y le costaba articular las palabras, aunque él no se diese cuenta, ella sí se notaba la lengua pastosa y la pronunciación vaga. - ¿Podría darme un poco de agua, por favor? – Pidió, cuando vio el vaso de cristal y opaco por los años de lavado por los que había pasado.

Inu Yasha se levantó a por el vaso y fue al servicio a llenarlo, se sentó cuando se lo entregó y la observó dar sorbos pequeños. No sabía si con el suero podría beber, pensaba que no debía, pero si el celador que la trajo o los que le pusieron el suero no se lo dijeron, no debía ser malo. Ella bajó el vaso al regazo y fijó los ojos en el movimiento del agua.

- Estuve prometida a Hojo desde que nací, creo que por una promesa que hizo su padre a mi abuelo, por un favor que le hizo de joven. Fui educada para él desde que yo recuerde… - Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Inu Yasha, vista su expresión no pudo evitar sonreír – No ponga esa cara, detective, aunque no lo crea, en esta época hay familias que aún siguen las antiguas tradiciones.

- Si, lo sé, es solo que yo no me he criado entre esas familias. Por suerte para mí…

- Al principio no fue tan malo. Conocí a Hojo a los catorce años, era un joven de veinte años con muchas ilusiones, y me fascinó su belleza y sus buenas intenciones con el mundo. Todo eran buenas promesas, hablaba con pena de las guerras; de lo absurdas que eran y de lo impotente que se sentía sabiendo que heredaría en un futuro todo ese imperio que creó su padre y que aún no tuviera potestad para poder ayudar a esa gente que moría por el hambre y la falta de medicamentos a consecuencia de esas guerras. – Kagome volvió a sonreír, recordando su inocente enamoramiento, qué bonito y simple era todo cuando no conocía a su marido, y que triste y lamentable fue su vida cuando realmente lo conoció. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, e Inu Yasha se percató del cambio – Me hizo varias visitas acompañado de su padre, y en cada una me traía un detalle que ninguna mujer podría olvidar… Me casé con él a los diecisiete años porque, tonta de mí, no quería esperar más, estaba tan enamorada de un sueño, que lo confundí con él. Ya en la celebración noté que su actitud estaba cambiando… - Kagome hizo una pausa para tomar otro sorbo.

Inu Yasha se echó hacia atrás, pensando que le contaría otro caso de malos tratos. La pobre esposa que no se da cuenta de que se ha casado con un impotente que solo se excita con la violencia, porque intimidándola se siente más hombre. Aunque Hojo no daba el perfil, ningún tipo de buena posición lo hacía. Y sin embargo; era muy común en las familias adineradas.

- Mi noche de bodas no fue como yo esperaba, me miró, me tomó de manera tan fría que me sentí sucia cuando terminó, y luego me dijo que tenía un cuerpo demasiado viejo para excitarlo. No comprendí sus palabras, y durante los meses siguientes seguí sin entender aquello. Él no volvió a tocarme, y en cierto modo lo agradecí, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. – Se calló incapaz de seguir hablando, sentía el temblor en el mentón y el familiar dolor en los ojos.

Inu Yasha vio las lágrimas asomándose y le dio tiempo a calmarse para que siguiera hablando. A veces el silencio era el mejor modo de dar consuelo. Y esta vez dio resultado, porque ella consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente para continuar.

- Llegué a creer que simplemente no le gustaba, pero… - Se detuvo cuando sintió las lágrimas caer. El detective le ofreció un pañuelo y ella lo aceptó – Gracias… Una noche me quedé leyendo más tarde de lo habitual… Oí ruidos de pisadas descalzas en el pasillo y la curiosidad me pudo. Me levanté a ver y… Dios mío… Era un niño, de no mas de diez años, desnudo… y con marcas por todo el cuerpo… Se abrazó a mí pidiendo que lo ayudara, y Hojo vino a por él y se lo llevó a su habitación… - Se escondió tras el pañuelo para poder llorar sin tener que ver el rostro de desprecio del detective, ¿Qué clase de persona creería que era, ahora que sabía que había esperado tanto tiempo para hablar de algo tan atroz como esto?

Pero Inu Yasha no la despreciaba por contarle aquello. Ni la despreciaba ni la congratulaba, ni nada. Simplemente no era capaz de reaccionar, porque no podía asimilar que Hojo Akitoki, el hombre que se había volcado tanto por ayudar a los niños que carecían de medios, fuera un pederasta. Ella debía estar mintiendo, esto era sencillamente increíble. Debía estar rencorosa por algo que él hiciera y quería hacérselo pagar de este modo, un hombre con su fama y tan venerado por todo el país saldría muy perjudicado con una acusación como esa, perdería credibilidad en Industrias Akitoki, y aunque luego se aclarase que se trata de una acusación falsa, la compañía perdería unos cuantos cientos de millones de yenes.

- Que Dios me perdone, pero mi única reacción fue ir a una farmacia a comprar las píldoras porque no quería por nada del mundo quedar embarazada de un degenerado como él. No podía tener hijos con él cuando sabía el peligro que podían correr… – Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y bajó el pañuelo. Se atrevió a mirar a Inu Yasha, y en contra de lo que creyó, él simplemente estaba perturbado. – Debes odiarme por lo que te he contado. Pero estaba tan asustada que no fui capaz de ir a la policía entonces.

No la odiaba, no podía porque su cabeza estaba en que él tenía un hijo de nueve años y otro de siete, e imaginaba a esas familias de niños desaparecidos, nerviosos, deshechos, sin saber qué había sido de ellos; si estaban muertos, si habían sido apaleados o esclavizados, pero ningún padre quería imaginarse a un hijo que pasara por eso. Él mismo sentía las ganas de asesinar a estos tipos cuando pasaban por la comisaría una vez detenidos. No, no podía tenerle odio porque podía entender que estaba asustada, y el miedo casi siempre hacía cometer actos equivocados, como hacer que el único testigo que pudiese pararlo se volviera ciego y sordo.

- ¿Y por qué ahora sí? – Preguntó de todos modos, sin poder evitar que sonara como una represalia contra su silencio.

- Porque no tengo la conciencia tranquila, porque me he estado odiando cada día desde entonces, porque me doy asco de mí misma por callar y permitir que siguiera con sus sucios vicios… porque… ¡porque no puedo tener mi alma en paz si no hago algo al respecto! – Se tapó los ojos con la mano y todo su cuerpo se sacudió con el llanto.

- Si es cierto que no podía vivir con el silencio, habría declarado mucho antes

Kagome lo miró con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, enrojecidos e hinchados. Comprendía su actitud, era natural que la atacara de ese modo, ella también lo hubiera hecho se estuviese en su lugar.

- A la mañana siguiente quise hacerlo, me armé de valor para ir a la primera comisaría y contar lo que vi. Pero ya no tuve fui capaz. Desde entonces nunca estuve sola, uno de sus hombres me acompañaba a todas partes, y no sé qué orden le pudo dar Hojo, pero estoy segura de que me hubiera matado si me hubiese atrevido. – No sabía cómo hacerle entender por qué actuó así, sus amonestaciones la hacían sentir más culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Haría cualquier cosa por remediarlo, lo que fuera, desearía poder retroceder en el tiempo y confesar lo que tantos años había sabido y guardado para sí, dejando que la carcomiera a base de voces mudas de la conciencia en forma de remordimientos y pesadillas… De pronto sintió frió en todo el cuerpo, miró hacia las ventanas, pero estaban cerradas. El frío venía de ella, y por mucho que intentaba controlarlo, tiritaba por su causa.

Inu Yasha dudó en creerla, pero los labios azules y el efecto de hipotermia de alguien que está al extremo de sus límites, eran tan obvios que sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Lo había visto muchas veces en las confesiones cuando se forzaba a revelar a alguien un delito del que no era culpable, pasaban por el miedo, el llanto, el agobio de sentirse presionados y los efectos que sufría su cuerpo cuando su mente estaba a punto de amoldarse a lo que los demás querían escuchar; con tal de que los dejaran en paz confesarían cualquier cosa aunque no fuese cierta. Eso, y un lavado de cerebro no tenían mucha diferencia. Decidió cambiar la dirección de las preguntas para que ella recuperara el control de sí misma.

Recordaba verla poco antes de la desaparición con un guardaespaldas que su marido le puso poco después del matrimonio, ¿dónde estaba ese hombre cuando la secuestraron?

- Muerto… - Contestó ella, como si le hubiese oído – Los hombres del Europeo lo mataron cuando me llevaron.

- ¿Por qué te llevó?

- Iban a transportar un cargamento de armas, no sé qué tipo de armas eran, Hojo las hizo en una de las fábricas, pero estaban defectuosas, y el Europeo reclamaba el dinero del cliente que las compró. Me enteré de esto unas semanas después por casualidad, ellos creían que estaba dormida y discutieron sobre esto. No sabían qué hacer conmigo, pero el Europeo no quería que me mataran todavía.

Inu Yasha rió de pronto y se levantó del sillón. Extrañamente se sentía mareado con su confesión. Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos.

- Aún no me ha dicho qué relación hay entre lo que me ha contado de su marido y que no quisiera pagar el dinero de las armas.

- Piense un poco detective, yo sé algo que puede perjudicarlo, y mucho, y el Europeo le dio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de mí. Si me mataban, su secreto estaría a salvo. Y su reputación de buen hombre; su tapadera… seguiría intacta.

Él quería que muriera… era por eso que dio a entender que lo había abandonado, y ahora que recordaba, dijo algo de que tenía un amante, uno de sus hombres que velaba por su seguridad. Los dos habían desaparecido, era por eso por lo que dieron por cerrado el caso. Pensaron que solo se trataba de la vieja historia de amantes que escapaban para estar juntos. Comprendía ahora, después de todo lo que le había contado, que se sintiese más segura de poder hablar; la protección de la policía era su único escudo contra Hojo, y también la única posibilidad, ya que después de saber que su marido la prefería muerta, no podía volver a su casa.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, y ella lo miraba como si esperase su aceptación, ¿Qué podía decirle o hacerle?, su confesión lo había dejado de piedra. No le decían a uno todos los días este tipo de noticias. Carraspeó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿Se marcha?

Inu Yasha se fijó en sus ojos, abiertos y asustados. Temía quedarse sola, y por alguna razón se sentía segura con él. El sentimiento de lástima regresó acompañado de otras cosas más, inquietud y anhelo. Maldición, ella estaba asustada y necesitaba a alguien, y él desde que Kikyo lo dejó y lo separó de sus hijos, necesitaba sentirse necesitado.

- Voy abajo a buscar qué cenar, ¿quiere que le traiga algo? – Ella volvía a sonreír, con su rostro sucio y mojado por las lágrimas.

- Me gustaría, pero no voy a fiarme de nada que no cocine yo misma, y de todas formas el médico me ha dicho que debo empezar con una lista de alimentos que me dará mañana. Parece que el estomago se me cerró y tengo que volver a acostumbrarlo a trabajar. Pero le agradecería que me ayudase a llegar al baño. Quisiera darme una ducha antes de acostarme.

Inu Yasha la cogió en brazos y la llevó junto a la placa de ducha, no había mamparas, solo una cortina de la que no serviría de nada agarrarse si se caía. En cuanto la dejó en el suelo notó que se tambaleaba y que le costó encontrar el equilibrio. Tal vez no debería dejarla sola, pero necesitaba salir de allí y llamar a Miroku, tenía que contarle todo lo que ella dijo, y ver si coincidía con él o solo se estaba dejando llevar por algún tipo de apego que estuviese despertando hacia ella.

Colgó el gancho del suero en la barra de la cortina para que ella tuviera más libertad para moverse y fue hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Sí, no se preocupe y vaya usted a cenar, yo le esperaré en la habitación a que vuelva, si no le importa. – Él la miró y luego rió, había conseguido quitarle ese semblante rígido de la cara. Cuando sus expresiones se volvían más livianas resultaba un hombre muy atractivo, con mentón y mandíbulas cuadradas, y unos ojos del color de la almendra. Sus cabellos estaban cortados de forma que apuntaban a varias direcciones, dándoles un aire de hombre descuidado. Y mientras estuvo en sus brazos cuando la sacó del edificio, supo que se trataba de un buen hombre; se preocupó de ella y la atendió como si fuera importante para él.

Sabía que no debía hacerse una idea equivocada, él solo actuaba con la psicología que suponía debían emplear en casos como el de ella, pero no podía evitar sentir que con él estaba a salvo y protegida.

Esperó tras la puerta unos segundos más por si lo necesitaba, pero oyó que abría la ducha y el tiempo pasaba sin ningún inconveniente.

Cuando salió de la habitación dio orden a los dos agentes de que no se movieran de la puerta y no dejasen entrar a nadie que no fuera del personal medico o él mismo.

Fue hacia los ascensores para tener la intimidad suficiente y poder llamar a Miroku.

Solo sonaron un par de llamadas antes de que contestara.

- ¿Te ha contado algo sobre el secuestro?

- Más que eso... acusa a su marido de pederasta, y de dirigir una red de prostitución de menores por lo que ha dado a entender, además de traficar con armas. - Esperaba de Miroku la misma reacción que tuvo él, en cambio; Miroku se rió a carcajadas.

- Venga tío, me está tomando el pelo. Decir que Hojo Akitoki, un hombre benevolente que está en camino de ser canonizado si sigue cooperando con las beneficencias es contrabandista, trafica con menores, y es pederasta, es como decir que Lady Di secuestraba niños para venderlos como esclavos.

- Yo también pensé algo así, el problema es que ella cree lo que dice. Te digo que no miente, al menos no conscientemente. Deberíamos hablar con el comisario y abrir una investigación contra ese tío.

- Pero el Europeo...

- ¡Olvídate del Europeo!, ese ya no estará en el país.

- Está bien. Quédate ahí con ella y vigílala, si intenta algo sabremos que miente, si no, será conveniente que tenga toda la protección que pueda. Porque si Hojo Akitoki nos ha conseguido engañar a todos, entonces es que es un tipo demasiado inteligente y de sangre muy fría. Y si es así, su mujer no está aún a salvo.

- Ya lo se. Te veo mañana.

Inu Yasha cortó la llamada y se subió al ascensor, necesitaba tomar un café y despejarse. Con todo lo que le había contado esa mujer se sentía aturdido, como si le hubiesen dado un palo en la cabeza y lo hubieran dejado tonto. Estaba en un dilema, era difícil saber quién hacía mal a quién, si ella mentía es porque había algo muy gordo detrás de esa mentira, algo por lo que merece la pena acusar a su marido. Y si decía la verdad, Hojo era un hijo de puta que como bien había dicho Miroku, tenía que tener la sangre muy fría para engañarlos a todos. El problema estaba en que si él era culpable de las acusaciones de su esposa, sería difícil atraparlo, porque tenía dinero suficiente para callarlos a todos y salir prácticamente ileso, perdería un poco de su fortuna sí, ¿pero no era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo? Perder la empresa que les dio tanto éxito solo ocasionaría unos cuantos dolores de cabeza y daño sentimental, nada más. Con desaparecer unos años podría remontar y volver a la cúspide en la que estaba.

¡Maldita fuera esta vida! ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser fáciles por una vez?

De regreso a la habitación, después de cuarenta minutos deliberando, la encontró apoyada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Las rodillas le temblaban amenazando con derrumbarse de un momento a otro, y en su cara se veía el agotamiento y la frustración de no poder alcanzar su objetivo.

- ¿Qué hace? - Ella se sobresaltó y las piernas le fallaron, se agarró al alféizar con los brazos y consiguió levantarse antes de que él la alcanzara.

- Quería hacer un poco de ejercicio ¿A usted qué le parece?, intento llegar a la cama.

Inu Yasha examinó el recorrido que ella había hecho, el baño estaba junto a la puerta, la cama en el extremo izquierdo, y la ventana en el otro extremo de una habitación; que era para dos pacientes, pero debido a las circunstancias estaba ella sola; del cuarto de baño a la cama había unos tres pasos en línea recta, y ella había dado un rodeo para ir apoyándose en la pared donde menos obstáculos había.

En dos zancadas estuvo allí y la cogió en brazos para depositarla en la cama. Era tan ligera como una pluma, juraría que Hiroshi, el mayor de sus hijos, pesaba más que ella.

Se detuvo a absorber su aroma, y sentir la temperatura tibia que desprendía su cuerpo. Olía a jabón y a hospital. Estaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y abrazaba la botella de suero contra el pecho como si guardara la vida en ella.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero asegurarme antes de acusar a su marido de nada. ¿Qué hace con esos niños, a dónde los lleva? – Le preguntó una vez que la depositó en la cama.

- No estoy segura del todo, pero desaparecen un par de semanas después y llegan otros, algunos los reconozco de las fotos en los periódicos o de las noticias; son niños que desaparecen y sus padres esperan que los secuestradores pidan rescate. Pero no lo hacen, porque por lo que oí hablar una vez entre los hombres de Hojo, los venden a extranjeros, no quiero pensar qué son capaces de hacer con esas pobres criaturas. Con que solo consigan detener eso ya considero que Dios perdonará mi alma.

Inu Yasha la miró y por tercera vez sintió lástima, ella creía que con lo que había hecho sería perdonada. Por Dios tal vez, pero no por la ley. Al callar se había convertido en cómplice de su marido. Y necesitaría un buen abogado que la ayudara si no quería acabar en la cárcel.

Y a juzgar por lo que ella pidió; que no llamaran a ningún pariente, estaba sola y a la suerte de la compasión que los jueces tuvieran de ella.

- ¿Sabes que puedes ir a la cárcel, verdad?

Ella frunció el ceño, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que su declaración también la involucrara, pero ahora que lo pensaba y sabía las consecuencias, creía merecerlo.

- No me importa.

Inu Yasha le apartó unos mechones de la cara y la ayudó a taparse. A juzgar por el ojo sano, eran grandes y profundos, del color del café; un marrón oscuro y concentrado en el que apenas se distinguían las pupilas. Y sus pestañas, aunque cortadas por las lágrimas, eran espesas. Prometía tener unos ojos bonitos y muy expresivos, al igual que su boca. La imaginaba con el aspecto de las revistas, y la compaginaba con la voz y la personalidad que había visto en ella. Y el resultado era una mujer hermosa y tímida, un poco sumisa debido a lo que le habían inculcado desde niña, y atenta y cariñosa. Una buena esposa… Eso era lo que había pretendido su familia que fuera. Y eso era. No fue el miedo lo que la hizo callar, ni el impedimento de una vigilancia constante (en siete años tendría que haber habido oportunidades), sino el deber de esposa que le habían impuesto desde pequeña.

- Duerma un poco, Kagome. Le hará bien.

- ¿Estará aquí cuando despierte? Tengo miedo de quedarme sola.

- No pienso moverme de ese sillón

Kagome cerró los ojos entonces y el tiempo que duró una respiración profunda, cayó en el sueño.

Inu Yasha pegó el sillón a la pared y arrastró la silla de ruedas hasta él para poner los pies, cruzó los tobillos y los brazos y se acomodó todo lo que pudo. No era bueno durmiendo en cualquier parte, se había acostumbrado a una cama ancha y dormir a piernas sueltas sin que nadie le diera patadas ni codazos, y verse tan limitado a un sillón iba a mantenerlo cabeceando toda la noche. Pero eso lo ayudaría a estar alerta por si acaso.

.

.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Estos dos prometen, eh? jejejjj

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Besosss ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 3**

No quería despertar aún, pero a través de los párpados notaba la luz de la claridad en la habitación, lo que indicaba que era de día. Y por el sonido de carritos en los pasillos, podía asegurar que eran cerca de las dos como muy temprano.

Había susurros de voces, que hablaban en voz baja, en la habitación. Como si no quisieran despertarla. Y ella no quería despertar, no aún; cuando tenía la oportunidad de dormir sin miedo a que la tiraran de la cama o la despertaran con una jarra de agua fría cayéndole encima.

Sentía el calor de una mano que retenía con tacto la suya, y el sudor que se guardaba entre las dos. El pulgar de esa mano larga, fina y suave (una mano bien cuidada), le acariciaba el de ella con tanta delicadeza que cerró los dedos alrededor en respuesta, sin tener total conciencia de que ese era un gesto muy atrevido para que se tratara del detective Inu Yasha.

- Shhh... - el detective mandó callar a los otros con un siseo, y los susurros cesaron de golpe.

- Está despertando... - Era la voz de una mujer de mediana edad y sonaba a su madre.

Abrió los ojos llevada por lo extraño de las voces y la curiosidad, y para su horror, lo primero que vio no fue a su madre, sino una cara que conocía muy bien, una cara hermosa, pero engañosa y superficial. Sus dedos se tensaron por el pánico y la presión de él fue mas intensa, impidiendo que la retirara.

La sonrisa de su cara y la calmada respiración distaba de cómo se sentía realmente. Ella lo llevaba conociendo siete años, conviviendo con él. Y el brillo de sus ojos solo mostraba furia, que iba dirigida a ella, a la mujer que tenía en sus manos su futuro. Y por eso no iba a dejarla escapar. Kagome lo sabía, ahora que él estaba ahí, sabía que nunca la dejaría ir. Miró por toda la habitación buscando la presencia del detective, sin querer parecer demasiado desesperada para no despertar ninguna sospecha en Hojo, pero no estaba, la había dejado sola, y posiblemente no la había creído en absoluto cuando le contó la verdad sobre su marido. Por eso ahora, la había dejado en sus manos. Quizás pensó que estaba loca, y ella empezaba sentir que sí, que lo estaba, porque había pensado que podía escapar de Hojo y de la vida de temor constante que había vivido junto a él.

- Cariño... No hemos sabido hasta esta mañana que estabas viva... Dios mío, Kagome... Cuando vi esta mañana en los periódicos lo que había pasado yo... me volví loco, pregunté por ti en todos los hospitales, hasta que una mujer piadosa me dijo que estabas aquí ingresada. - La atención de Kagome regresó a él, cuando Hojo le besó la mano que sujetaba. Las falsas lágrimas goteaban de sus ojos, tan creíbles que hasta a ella se le habría encogido el corazón si no hubiera visto su crueldad, y la carencia de escrúpulos que tenía.

- Ahora estás a salvo mi niña... - La mano de uno de sus padres, no supo decir cuál de los dos, le acarició la frente - Estás con la familia, y cuidaremos de ti. Hemos contratado una enfermera y te llevaremos a casa, allí estarás mejor y mas atendida. Estaremos todos juntos y no permitiremos que ningún loco vuelva a llevarte.

Tenía a sus padres en la casa, ignorantes del verdadero motivo. Hojo los había tenido controlados por si necesitaba de ellos para atraerla de vuelta.

Sus padres se unieron al llanto y le tomaron la otra mano, y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue luchar por respirar, porque se ahogaba. Se ahogaba con cada latido, y con las paredes de la habitación, que se le echaban encima.

.

- Es una acusación demasiado seria como para ser mentira. Pero la desesperación y el rencor lleva a muchas cosas, ¿quién no dice que sea una venganza por no haber pagado el rescate?- Miroku dejó el cisne que había hecho con una servilleta de papel sobre la mesa, perfecto y hermoso. En la casa que se había criado eran muy dados a las antiguas tradiciones de la papiroflexia, y él se había convertido en un experto. Cuando tenía un papel cerca y estaba nervioso como ahora, (una acusación a un hombre como Hojo no era para tomárselo a la ligera), necesitaba hacer algo creativo con él. - ¿Has hablado con ella esta mañana?

Inu Yasha negó con la cabeza y le dio una calada al cigarro. Se echó en el respaldo buscando una postura más cómoda y se pasó la mano por la nuca. Pasar la noche en un sillón no había hecho ningún bien a su cuello.

- Todavía no, cuando me llamaste ella seguía durmiendo.

Miroku miró el reloj de la cafetería.

- Es la hora de comer, las celadoras llevaran la comida a las habitaciones, y con esos carritos chirriando por los pasillos dudo que siga durmiendo. Subamos a ver qué nos dice ahora, y me dirás si de lo que diga ha cambiado en algo. Si es verdad que ayer estaba tan cansada como dices, no tiene por qué coincidir. A menos, claro, que esté diciendo la verdad.

- O lo tenga preparado desde hace tiempo.

Miroku se encogió de hombros

- Es una posibilidad...

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, los dos agentes sonrieron a los detectives. Miroku se paró delante de ellos

- Hola chicos, ¿Todo bien?

- Sí señor, la señora Akitoki está ahora con su familia. - El cambio en las expresiones de los dos detectives quitó la sonrisa de la cara del muchacho, que los miraba ahora confundido, sin entender qué había hecho mal.

Inu Yasha entró rápidamente en la habitación mientras Miroku se quedaba dándoles una reprimenda y haciéndoles saber que cuando se les ordenaba que no dejaran entrar a nadie que no fueran ellos, quería decir a nadie, ya fuera el papa y suplicase de rodillas.

Nada más entrar sintió la mirada de ella suplicando a gritos que la ayudara, la escena no era anormal, si se tratase de otra persona, pero después de saber cómo podía ser Hojo, lo que sintió fue una furia manar del pecho, y unas ganas locas de echarlos a todos a patadas.

- ¿Detective Kudo?

Las dos personas que estaban de pie, de entre cincuenta y sesenta años, al oír cómo lo llamaba Kagome, se acercaron a él rebosando alabanzas por la labor de haber salvado a su hija. Eran sus padres, y ahora que Inu Yasha se fijaba en la mujer era evidente que era su madre. Tenía los mismos ojos, la misma nariz y la misma boca. Era como verla a ella, más rellena, más saludable y con más edad. Sería una mujer guapa que seguiría atrayendo las miradas de los hombres.

El padre era un hombre pequeño y delgado, y por la rigidez con la que se mantenía erguido, podía decir que su mayor obsesión era la disciplina.

Miró por encima de ellos y vio que Hojo tenía a Kagome cogida de la mano y solo se había levantado del asiento, (el mismo sillón donde él había pasado la noche), y sonreía desde su posición, con cara de agradecimiento. Sintió una contracción en el estómago, al pensar, como un niño, que ese era su sitio. Y tuvo deseos de ir y de un empujón ocupar su lugar, y quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

- No podemos decir con palabras lo agradecidos que estamos porque salvaran a nuestra hija.

- No pueden estar aquí - Soltó sin escuchar al matrimonio, y mirando directamente a Akitoki.

- ¿Cómo? - Preguntaron los padres, incrédulos. Su madre soltó un suspiro y buscó ayuda mirando a Hojo

- Es mi esposa, no pueden negarme entrar a verla, y a sus padres tampoco.

Miroku entró en ese momento y se colocó detrás de Hojo.

- Lo siento, señor Akitoki, pero su esposa está bajo vigilancia policial, hasta que se levanten las sospechas contra ella. De momento tiene las visitas restringidas.

- Pero;

- Hasta que tengamos pruebas de que su relación con un miembro del crimen organizado no es mas que puramente casual y que realmente se trató de un secuestro, no podrá verla, ni usted ni nadie que no sea el equipo que investiga el caso. Y ahora, si me disculpan deben salir de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligado a que los agentes de fuera los arresten por desacato. No creo que eso sea bueno para su imagen señor Akitoki.

El disgusto de los padres era sincero, en cambio Hojo era otra cosa. Parecía enojarse por segundos. Inu Yasha vio cómo la mandíbula se le tensaba hasta creer oírle rechinar los dientes, mirando primero a Miroku, luego a él, y por último a Kagome, quien había palidecido aún más al ver ese reflejo que él no pudo ocultar al saber que ella había hecho algo en su contra.

Inu Yasha también vio esa expresión de odio y advertencia que solo duró unas milésimas de segundos antes de volver a poner su cara preocupada y dirigirse a los dos hombres.

- Salgan ustedes, yo arreglaré esto. - Le dijo a los padres, alentándolos a que obedecieran sin protestar - Esto es ridículo, ella no puede ser acusada de nada. Por el amor de Dios, conozco a mi mujer y pongo la mano en el fuego por ella que no tiene nada que ver con ese hombre. No sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca. Acusarla de conocer a un criminal es inconcebible. - Soltó una vez que quedaron los cuatro solos. Para Inu Yasha, verlo ahí de pie, recto como un poste y con la cabeza bien alta, se le antojó un caballero pasado de época.

- Si está seguro de que su señora es inocente entonces... ¿Podría decirnos que relación tiene usted con un mafioso occidental al que llaman el Europeo? - La parsimonia con le que preguntaba Miroku hubiera hecho reír a Inu Yasha si no fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrado en las reacciones de Akitoki.

Miroku solía hacer este tipo de cosas, preguntar despreocupadamente y pasar la acusación de uno a otro, ponía nervioso a los otros y siempre metían la pata de alguna forma; una respuesta sin pensar, un gesto nervioso o inseguro...

Hojo abrió los ojos escandalizado.

- Ni siquiera sé quién es ese hombre. - Suspiró desesperado. El rostro afligido, los hombros bajos y la forma de pasarse la mano por el pelo, eran síntomas de pesadumbre, cansancio y preocupación, los mismos que tendría cualquier marido que lleva un mes y medio sin saber de su esposa y haciéndose todo tipo de preguntas y especulaciones; ¿estará viva, le habrán hecho daño, estará sufriendo, la habrán forzado...?. Y que ahora descubre que la han encontrado, y milagrosamente con vida. - Oigan, tengo mas dinero del que puedo gastar, ¿qué creen que quería ese hombre? Para mí es bastante obvio que dinero. Pensé que con tantos guardaespaldas alrededor nuestra nunca nos pasaría a nosotros, pero estaba equivocado, han secuestrado a mi mujer, y ustedes la han traído a casa viva, os estaré eternamente agradecido y pienso recompensar al cuerpo de policía con todo lo que necesite; mejores equipos, ayudas económicas, pidan lo que quieran... pero por favor, dejen que me lleve a Kagome a casa, ella ya ha tenido suficiente - Hojo esperó a que alguno diese muestra de ceder, pero los dos estaban callados, imperturbables - Si no quieren que salga de la casa hasta que terminen con su investigación, no saldrá. Pero permitan que pueda descansar como merece, en su casa, y con su familia.

A Inu Yasha podría haberlo convencido esa voz de hombre enamorado que ruega insistentemente, si no fuera porque había visto el reflejo de su verdadero propósito.

- No - Fue su respuesta tajante. Hojo esta vez no ocultó su furia, miró a Kagome y luego a Inu Yasha, y antes de marcharse contestó:

- Esto no va a quedar así. Ustedes se equivocan con mi esposa, detective Kudo.

Y los dejó con Kagome en la habitación. Inu Yasha se quedó quieto, donde estaba, durante unos segundos, sin advertir cómo Kagome cerraba los ojos con alivio, pensando en que Hojo había querido decir más de lo que a simple vista había dado a entender. Pero podía ser suposiciones suyas y que se estuviera forzando a creerla a ella una víctima inocente de su esposo. De todas formas decidió no olvidar la advertencia, o amenaza, según la interpretara.

- Conque una sospechosa que tiene las visitas restringidas – Le preguntó a Miroku, con la mirada clavada en la puerta y ceñudo.

- No es una mentira, Inu Yasha, al callarse se ha convertido en su cómplice. – murmuró este a su lado, sin preocuparse demasiado de si ella se enteraba.

- Ahí hay distintos puntos de vista a discutir. Primeramente solo es sospechosa, por lo que no podemos prohibirle más que salir del país, y segundo solo necesita un buen abogado para quedar libre. Tuvo motivos que la obligaron a callarse.

Miroku estudió a su compañero, que ante todo era su amigo, Inu Yasha no lo notaba tanto porque era él el afectado, pero se estaba implicando más de lo que debiera con la chica. Y su preocupación por ella iba más allá de la protección de un testigo.

- Si tu lo dices... - Decidió contestar, sin querer indagar más. Lo conocía bastante y sabía que insistir o discutirle solo conseguiría obcecarlo. Inu Yasha era un buen hombre, y defensor acérrimo de lo justo. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese tan terco como una mula algunas veces. - ¿Y ahora? – La respuesta de Inu Yasha fue respirar profundamente y mesarse el pelo. - No puede seguir aquí, Akitoki volverá cuando el turno de vigilancia haya cambiado.

- Lo se... - Inu Yasha se acercó a Kagome, pensando... No podía dejarla aquí pero tampoco podía fiarse de dejarla en ninguna otra parte donde no pudieran tenerla controlada. No estaba detenida, eso era decisión de un juez, pero era una testigo que podía considerarse culpable indirectamente a los ojos de la ley. Para sacarla de allí, tenía que ser que se quedara en un lugar donde pudieran encontrarla, y bajo la vigilancia de un agente - ¿Tienes con quién quedarte? - ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Nadie, una amiga, una prima en la que puedas confiar? - Volvió a negar, él suspiró y siguió pensando

- Podríamos hablar con tus padres de lo que le contaste a Inu Yasha, ellos comprenderán inmediatamente que tienen que protegerte de tu marido.

- Están viviendo en casa de Hojo

En casa de Hojo, ella ya no la consideraba su casa, no quería volver, y no le importaba si con eso tenía que esconderse en un callejón y pasar las noches entre albergues y cartones.

- Puede que el comisario consiga pagar una pensión y poner dos puestos de vigilancia, si le hacemos ver que;

- Viene conmigo.

Miroku miró a Inu Yasha como si de pronto se hubiese aparecido. Este tipo de actuaciones espontáneas no eran comunes en él.

- Puedes quedarte en mi casa - Dijo Inu Yasha, ignorando la mirada de Miroku - Hojo nunca pensará que puedas estar en la casa de uno de nosotros, allí estarás más segura que en cualquier otro sitio. - Miró a Miroku por si tenía objeción, desafiándolo a decirla.

Miroku levantó las manos

- Es tu casa, si quieres tener a una mujer allí, después de saber lo que es eso, tú mismo.

Kagome no estaba segura de si al aceptar traería problemas a Inu Yasha, pero estar sola y sin a quién acudir era peor opción. En cuanto tuvieron todo recogido, él la había llevado en la silla de ruedas por los pasillos internos del hospital, guiado por una de las enfermeras después de que ella firmara el alta voluntaria. Miroku salió por la puerta principal, no dio ningún tipo de contestación a la prensa que allí se apelotonaba y se fue en su coche, dando un rodeo grande hasta asegurarse de que nadie lo seguía antes de recogerlos.

Había estado temblando todo el viaje, más por la debilidad que por miedo a lo desconocido. Llevaba las instrucciones para su recuperación en la cazadora que le había prestado Inu Yasha para que no se viera que iba con el camisón del hospital, y esperaba estar recuperada pronto y no ser mas estorbo del que ya sería viviendo en su casa. ¿Cómo sería su casa? Había vivido en seiscientos metros cuadrados de vivienda durante siete años, para verse encerrada en tres y limitada a uno, y ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba era que tuviese suficiente iluminación como para que no hubiese oscuridad, no quería la oscuridad por nada del mundo después de haber estado en aquella habitación. Incluso anoche no consintió que le apagaran la luz e hizo que el detective Inu Yasha tuviese que dormir con la luz encendida. Porque ahora le daba miedo abrir los ojos y no ver qué había a su alrededor ni dónde estaba, por miedo a que todo hubiese sido un sueño y aún siguiese allí, encadenada a la pata de hierro de una cama vieja, raída y oxidada.

Otra cosa que le preocupaba era que el baño no tuviese pestillo, antes le resultaba vergonzoso que alguien abriera por error y la encontraran dentro haciendo sus necesidades, luego no le importó que tuviera que agacharse sobre una palangana en una habitación donde un hombre, que se excitaba con algo tan humillante, la estuviese mirando. Pero ahora se le hacía un mundo que pudieran sorprenderla sentada en un bater o lavándose.

Lo que para cualquiera podía ser una vergüenza pasajera, para ella se había convertido en una obsesión.

.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Sí, sí, ya sabemos que los capítulos son cortitos, pero es que no había otro hueco donde separar el fic por capis sin romper un escenario.

Pero lo compensaremos actualizando con frecuencia ;)

Esperamos que os esté gustando y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, a ver como se ven a estos compartiendo casa ;P

Besossss


	4. Chapter 4

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 4**

La casa estaba en un pequeño barrio apartado de la ciudad. Se trataba de una urbanización de casitas pareadas, donde la mayoría de los vecinos eran pensionistas acostumbrados a una vida muy sencilla y sin muchas novedades; o al menos eso parecía a juzgar por las cabezas que se asomaban desde que bajaron del coche.

- Eso nos asegura que estarás bien cuidada. Son más efectivos que un perro entrenado… Nadie puede entrar sin ser visto - Inu Yasha le guiñó el ojo y señaló con la cabeza a los ancianos que curioseaban.

Algunos tenían prisa por barrer el camino de entrada que cruzaba los jardincitos individuales. A otros les entraron la necesidad acuciante de sacar la basura, aunque hacía más de cinco horas que pasó el camión de la basura. Y también estaban los más valientes, que simplemente se asomaban a sus puertas, sin ver por qué iban a tener que disimular para ver a la mujer que llevaba el vecino más joven de la calle a su casa, cogida en brazos como una novia. En su caso, una novia con un camisón de hospital. Por suerte, su delgadez consiguió que nadie la reconociera.

Hasta que la prensa consiguiese sacarle alguna foto de su cara y la publicasen en todas las revistas y periódicos.

Miroku sacó del bolsillo de Inu Yasha las llaves y abrió la puerta. Nada más entrar se encontraron con el salón. No era muy grande, pero tenía el espacio justo para unos cuantos muebles-estantería, una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá y un televisor.

Lo primero que captaron los ojos de Kagome, mientras Inu Yasha la soltaba junto al sofá fue la foto de una mujer y dos niños. Los tres se parecían entre ellos.

- Siéntete como en tu casa. - Inu Yasha se metió las manos en los bolsillos y esperó a que ella dejara de curiosear.

Kagome se sentó y se quitó la cazadora. La casa parecía haber estado cerrada tanto tiempo que la irradiación del sol en las ventanas había condensado el calor dentro. Tenía varios periódicos apilados de la manera que cayeron junto al televisor, una taza de café se veía sobre el trozo de encimera de la cocina que se podía ver desde donde estaba ella. Y a juzgar por lo poco que veía desde el dormitorio la cama estaba deshecha y la ropa del día anterior en el suelo. No podía llegar a decirse que la casa estuviera hecha un desastre, pero se notaba que ahí vivía un hombre.

Suponía que el cuarto de baño estaba dentro de la habitación, porque no veía más puertas.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el salón y se detuvieron otra vez en el marco con la foto. Al principio le había parecido obvio que Inu Yasha vivía solo, pero la foto podía decir otras cosas; como que estuviese saliendo con una mujer, o que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Y era más probable que fuese lo segundo, porque los ojos de los niños eran los mismos que los del padre.

Pensar que pudiese estar interrumpiendo la armonía de una familia con su presencia la incomodaba. No sabía si hacía bien quedándose en esta casa, y aunque no tuviese adonde ir, comprendía que la esposa del detective no quisiera que trajese a una desconocida a su casa.

- Son mis hijos - Inu Yasha contestó a la pregunta que no había formulado. Ella no apartaba la vista de la foto, y notó que había tensado el cuello cuando le aclaró quiénes eran.

- No quisiera crearos molestias.

- No molestarás, viven con la madre.

Kagome comprendió que estaban separados o divorciados, debía haberlo deducido antes al ver que solo había un dormitorio en la casa. Y ella tenía que haber sido muy obvia cuando él había tenido que decírselo. Avergonzada se miró las manos, buscando la forma de disculparse por ser tan descarada al mirar la fotografía.

- Hace tres años que nos divorciamos.

Dijo esa aclaración como si se tratase de mucho tiempo, pero ella sabía que tres años en una relación rota no era nada cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Lo sabía porque ella había amado a Hojo, y después de siete años con el corazón y las ilusiones rotas, aún despertaba con la esperanza de que estuviese equivocada, y con el sueño de que fuese el hombre del que ella había creído estar enamorada. Había tenido esa esperanza hasta antes de ser secuestrada, ahora simplemente tenía miedo de él. Y por eso no quería volver.

Si ella se había agarrado a ese hilo invisible de esperanza, él aún podía estar enamorado de su mujer. Sobre todo si en su matrimonio hubo amor y entendimiento hasta la separación.

- El mayor es Hiroshi, tiene nueve años, y este es Kasue, lleva siete años haciendo travesuras.

Kagome no había notado el peso de Inu Yasha al sentarse a su lado, pensar en cómo habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia Hojo la había abstraído del salón, y ni siquiera lo vio moverse ¿Cuándo Inu Yasha se había acercado a la estantería y tomado la foto para enseñársela?.

Esperó a que le dijese algo sobre su exmujer, pero él no habló más, pasó el dedo por la imagen de sus hijos y sonrió, como si estuviese recordando algo.

- Son unos niños muy guapos... - Pensó que tenía que decir algo y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió, de todas formas no era una mentira. Estuvo a punto de decir que tenían sus ojos, pero él levantó la cabeza en ese momento y la miró. Ceñudo. Pensando en algo.

- Este domingo les prometí que iríamos a pescar, podrás conocerlos... ¿Qué talla usas?

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de hablar con Fuschida, no le ha gustado nada que la hayamos sacado del hospital... - Miroku miró un instante a Kagome haciendo saber que se refería a ella, a la vez que guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. - Quiere que la llevemos a la comisaría para que declare.

Inu Yasha se fijó en ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, estaba más pálida que cuando la metieron en el coche, incluso las ojeras se veían mas pronunciadas. El viaje del hospital a la casa debió agotarla, y le vendría bien dormir un poco para reponerse del cansancio. Así, mientras durmiera, él podría acercarse al supermercado para llenar la nevera, y de camino le traería algo de ropa. Un chándal de la policía no era precisamente lo adecuado para pasar desapercibida, en caso de tener que prestarle algo que ella pudiera usar.

- Tendrá que esperar a esta tarde.

Miroku pareció darse también cuenta del cansancio de ella, por lo que no insistió, pero antes de irse hizo señas a Inu Yasha para que lo acompañase a la puerta.

- Fuschida ha accedido de mala gana a que se quede contigo, pero está de acuerdo conmigo en que estará mejor vigilada con uno de nosotros, y también ha accedido a darte una parte del dinero de las dietas para que le compres un par de vestidos y zapatos. Creo que ya he hecho bastante por hoy, se supone que es mi día de descanso. Así que me voy a casa a poner la tele y hacer un poco el vago. Te veré esta tarde.

- Bien, y gracias por hablar con Fuschida. - Había pedido entre aumentos, días libres y sustituciones, tanto en lo que llevaba de año que el comisario estaba de él hasta la coronilla, y cuando lo veía entrar después de la jornada en su despacho, ya empezaba negar con la cabeza antes de escuchar lo que iba a pedirle.

- Para eso están los amigos.

Cuando entró en la casa, la encontró acurrucada en el sofá, con los pies recogidos del suelo y la tele encendida, cambiaba de canal buscando las noticias. Hasta que encontró los informativos que hablaban de su rescate y entrevistaban al marido. Hojo no estaba ayudando a mantenerla oculta de los demás diciendo que la policía la tenía retenida y que sus abogados aún no conocían los motivos. Pero ellos ya esperaban una reacción como esa. El hombre no se había ido muy conforme del hospital cuando le prohibieron volver a verla. Y tenían a su ventaja que, por su forma de hablar, aún no sabía que Kagome ya no estaba ingresada.

El suspiro de Kagome hizo que su atención pasara de la tele a ella.

- Él hace que parezcáis despiadados.

- Solo se muestra como un hombre indignado al que no dejan ver a su esposa. Voy a prepararte el cuarto por si quieres echarte y me iré a hacer unas comprar, ¿tienes la lista del doctor?

- Sí... - Kagome sacó el papel que le dio el médico con los alimentos permitidos y se la extendió a Inu Yasha - Me siento incómoda, detective... le estoy causando demasiadas molestias.

- Tonterías, fui yo quien decidió que vinieras a mi casa, y por favor, tuteémosno, se me va a hacer muy raro que conviviendo bajo el mismo techo nos llamemos detective o señora Akitoki. - Inu Yasha cogió un bolígrafo de un lapicero de la estantería y se lo entregó a Kagome antes de coger el papel de sus manos - Apunta ahí lo que vayas a necesitar de ropa y las tallas.

Al salir de la habitación una vez que había cambiado las sábanas, se la encontró dormida en el sofá, con el volumen de la tele quitado y el canal de vídeos musicales puesto. Vídeos musicales… hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de lo joven que era, le llevaba catorce años, pero cuando hablaba con ella no notaba diferencia alguna de edades. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, le dejó una colcha cerca por si le daba frío y se fue a hacer la compra.

Al regresar ella estaba despierta, sentada en la silla más cercana a la ventana, con el mismo camisón, y el pelo mojado. Tenía una toalla sobre los hombros para que el agua que destilaba el pelo no le mojara la ropa. Y sobre la mesa, había un periódico abierto por las paginas de sucesos, y un vaso de leche al lado a medio terminar.

Lo que más le preocupó a Inu Yasha no fue que hubiese estado merodeando sola por la casa, era consciente de que su cuerpo no recuperaba la energía necesaria para que su equilibrio fuera estable, y que las defensas de su organismo estaban por los suelos a causa del tiempo que llevaría sin nutrientes, el médico había hablado de dos semanas al menos. Kagome no tenía conciencia de si se trataron de días, semanas o si se había convertido en un mes, solo recordaba que al principio dolía, mucho, pero luego dejó de sentir nada; de hecho llevaba todo el día sin comer, y sin suero, y aún no había pedido nada a excepción de ese vaso de leche. Y esa era su preocupación. Le habían advertido que tenía que empezar a alimentarse como un bebé que empieza a dejar el pecho (él recordaba cómo era aquello por sus hijos), y esa leche, además de llevar varios días abierta, quizás una semana, era entera.

- ¿La rebajaste con agua?

Kagome levantó la cabeza del periódico y miró al vaso, hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de Inu Yasha.

- ¿Debía de hacerlo?

- No importa – Esperaba que no le sentase mal. Dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, excepto uno, que se la entregó a Kagome – Tendrás que probártelo, cuando vi en la ropa la talla que apuntaste supuse que pensabas en la que tenías antes. He calculado a ojo, pero no soy muy bueno en eso. Si hay que descambiarla, podremos hacerlo de camino a la comisaría. ¿tienes hambre?

Kagome sacó los vaqueros y la camiseta de la bolsa, y después un pantalón de deporte y una sudadera. También había una caja de zapatos con unos botines dentro y una bolsa más pequeña con algo de ropa interior, aunque supo que el sujetador no iba a servirle cuando vio la copa. Un hombre había comprado aquella ropa interior, y sorprendentemente, no se dio cuenta de que su pecho se había quedado en la mitad de lo que la copa abarcaba. Debía ser el único que no se fijara en el pecho de una mujer.

- No deberías haber comprado tantas cosas, con el chándal hubiera sido suficiente.

- ¿Y qué ibas a hacer cuando el chándal se ensuciase? ¿Meterte en un saco? – Ella sonrió, y sus labios se apretaban de una forma tan graciosa que hacía olvidar que su rostro estuviese deformado por el ojo hinchado.

- Es una opción… Me vestiré y te ayudaré con la comida.

- No será necesario, vístete y descansa.

- Necesito hacerlo.

No era una respuesta que hubiese esperado, como tampoco había esperado la ansiedad que mostraban sus gestos, la forma de apretar la mandíbula y la intensidad con que lo miraba. Prefirió no discutir y dejar que lo ayudara.

Mas tarde, cuando ella apareció en la cocina y se empeñó en lavar ella misma las verduras, y triturarlas cuando estuvieron cocidas, supo que se trataba de desconfianza. "_No me fió de nada que no haya cocinado yo misma_", recordó aquellas palabras a las que no dio demasiada importancia entonces, había muchas personas que no se fiaban de la higiene de los cocineros en los restaurantes. Pero en su caso no se trataba de eso, sino de lo que habrían hecho con su plato ante sus propios ojos por el mero hecho de divertirse viendo la reacción de ella; darle comida en mal estado, cruda, o hacer cualquier otra cosa que la hiciera incomible.

Verla moverse por la cocina con movimientos relajados había sido agradable, decidió preparar la mesa en la misma cocina y se sentó a observarla, hasta que vio que se cansaba, entonces él fue quien sirvió los platos. No le hacía mucha gracia comer verduras pasada por una batidora, pero pensó que un poco de apoyo comiendo lo mismo le haría bien a ella.

No supo si fue porque la comida estuviese caliente o por el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos; la oía hablar de su infancia, contando viejos recuerdos que añoraba, y esbozando una sonrisa melancólica en cada pausa que hacía; pero sentía calor… un calor que pocas veces había tenido, y que recordó la última vez que lo padeció, cuando conoció a Kikyo. No era posible que se sintiese atraído por ella, físicamente (actualmente), había poco que apreciar, pero aún así esta mujer tenía algo que impedía que dejase de mirarla. Esperaba que no fuera lástima, y que tampoco se tratase de que sabía cual había sido su aspecto antes del secuestro (la de una mujer hermosa), sino por la simpatía que poseía y la expresividad de sus ojos, aunque había poco de expresivo en uno de ellos temporalmente.

Kagome dejó la cuchara en el plato cuando empezó a sentir la mirada de él clavada intensamente en ella. La cohibía, y también la abrumaba. No estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen de ese modo. La hacía sentir diferente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, atractiva.

Debería tener algún cargo de conciencia al respecto, por el hecho de ser una mujer casada, pero no era así. Aunque estuviese incómoda por no saber qué hacer ni cómo actuar, le gustaba que la observara, y que sintiese curiosidad por ella. Porque ella también la sentía.

Previendo que se les avecinaba un silencio incómodo se levantó y llevó su plato al fregadero, con la intención de lavarlo y así distraerse, pero el calor de su cuerpo tras ella la dejó incapacitada para moverse. Sintió las manos en sus hombros y el corazón se saltó un latido con el contacto, al igual que los pulmones dejaron de funcionar reteniendo el aire en ellos.

- Tú has cocinado, deja que yo friegue

- De acuerdo…

Huyó de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, mareada por el tumulto de sensaciones. El calor ardiente de sus manos… que aunque no se movieron, las sintió bajar por sus brazos en una caricia ilusoria. Y el mismo roce de su camisa en su espalda le erizaba todos los vellos. Suponía que se trataba del anhelo de sentir el aliento de un hombre en la garganta, en los pechos, vivir aquello que tantas veces había leído y que su cuerpo no había llegado a conocer. Pero también reconocía que no pondría ninguna objeción si fuera él quien lo hiciera.

¿Cómo podía desear a un hombre estando en el estado que se encontraba?, apenas se tenía en pie, porque el temblor de las rodillas era constante, sus defensas estaban tan bajas que el cuerpo le pedía dormir cada pocas horas, y el dolor en el hombro era como una aguja clavándose continuamente desde que había intentado meterse el top por la cabeza. Y también estaba el hecho de que se encontraba en una situación preocupante, porque no podía fiarse de que Hojo se cruzase de brazos a esperar que le llegue una orden de detención.

Con todo eso, ella deseaba a este hombre... alguien que únicamente sentía lástima por ella, su cara era tan expresiva que no necesitaba que se lo dijera para darse cuenta. Si estaba aquí, en su casa, era porque se había apiadado de una pobre mujer desamparada que necesita ayuda. Y tenía la sensación de que él necesitaba que lo necesitase alguien. Esbozó una sonrisa irónica, menuda pareja hacían; él un tipo grande y duro, tan humilde y protector como un perro con su amo, al que le habían quitado la función de ser necesario en un hogar. Conviviendo con una mujer pequeña, que parece más un espíritu que una persona; maltrecha y carente de muchas cosas; que solo sirve para cocinar y ser una buena ama de casa. Y que depende de quien quiera ayudarla...

- ¿Estás lista?

Kagome asintió, mirando su imagen apoyada en el marco de la puerta que separaba la cocina del salón; con el pelo a su libre albedrío, como siempre, las mangas de la blusa remangadas, los vaqueros desteñidos y las manos en los bolsillos. Se veía adorable, sencillo… un hombre que no sabía cuán atractivo resultaba ser, y con una sonrisa irresistible.

- Sí… - Se incorporó del sofá e intentó dar un paso, pero no repartió bien el equilibrio del cuerpo, por cuestión de segundos pasaron muchas cosas. Él estaba allí sosteniéndola por los codos, mirándola con preocupación. Ella tenía las manos en su pecho, y sentía cada latido de corazón; fuerte, imponente… en la palma, tragó con la garganta seca y los ojos clavados en su boca. Y la lengua salió con la necesidad de mojar sus labios resecos

Inu Yasha carraspeó y se separó un poco más de ella. Era consciente de la atracción que sentía por él, sí. Pero sabía que solo era fascinación por la persona que la había rescatado. Tendría que recodárselo a sí mismo muy a menudo o lo olvidaría en cualquier momento. No importaba cuántas veces tuviera que repetírselo para conseguirlo.

- Si necesitas descansar podemos ir mañana.

Ella negó con la cabeza

- Cuanto antes termine con esto, me sentiré mejor.

Admiraba su empeño, su valentía… ya le había advertido de que no saldría libre de culpa cuando declarase, y aún así ella estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante. Una muchacha que apenas se tenía en pie, que corría riesgo a padecer males crónicos a causa de la desnutrición, y que no conocía más allá de las paredes en las que la habían mantenido encerrada, primero sus padres y luego su marido. Kagome Akitoki, esta muchacha endeble, era en realidad una mujer fuerte.

- De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

.

.

.

.

**NN/AA**: Ohhhhh, esto es amor a primera vista, eh? Desde que Inuyasha rescata a Kagome ya hay ahí una conexión muy evidente, no os parece?

Bueno, esperemos que Hojo no sea un gran problema para estos dos ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ñ.ñ

Besossssssss


	5. Chapter 5

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 5**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo le hizo arrugar los ojos. No conseguía dormir realmente, por muy cansado que estuviera, y todo porque sabía que ella estaba en la habitación.

Fuschida había sido muy duro, la había presionado para encontrar una equivocación, la más mínima, que hiciera dudar de sus palabras; algo que hiciera sospechar que se trataba de una acusación falsa. Al igual que Miroku y él, también se había quedado de piedra con la declaración de Kagome Akitoki contra su marido. Y mentalmente había cruzado los dedos, lo mismo que ellos dos, para que se tratara de una mentira. Era un hombre demasiado rico, demasiado querido y con un expediente intachable, si lo detenían o lo acusaban, la ciudad se les echaría encima.

Pero ella había dicho las mismas palabras que le dijera a él en la habitación del hospital, y las repitió más cansada, más nerviosa, llegó a gritarle incluso, y lloró rabiosa hasta que no pudo más y se vino abajo. Creyeron que iba a desmayarse, porque se desplomó como un muñeco, pero no llegó a perder el conocimiento. Y aún así, su declaración siempre fue la misma.

Oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, y medio minuto después el agua de la cisterna corriendo.

Aún debía tener el malestar que la visita a la comisaría le había provocado, él al menos lo tenía. Estuvo inquieto todo el tiempo que duró aquello, viendo a través de un monitor desde el despacho de Fuschida, y sintiendo un nudo en el estómago porque sabía que no podía entrar en aquel cuarto y sacarla de allí, cuando era algo que bullía en su interior, un instinto de protegerla, innato, que no sabía de dónde salía, ni a qué se debía.

Los nervios le duraron a ambos desde que salieron de allí (a las nueve y cuarto de la noche), hasta que llegaron a la casa, ella entró directamente a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar algo ligero para la cena. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no reparar en que todo su cuerpo temblaba después de aquella horrible sesión, que los ojos se le inundaban con un brillo sospechoso que solo podían prever lágrimas, y para no ser del todo consciente de lo nerviosa que estaba. La dejó hacer sola, necesitaba pensar para calmarse, y desahogarse sin que nadie la mirara. Él se limitó a salir de la casa con todos los periódicos atrasados y los llevó al contenedor de los papeles, y le dio una vuelta al barrio mientras se fumaba un cigarro, (había decidido que no fumaría en la casa mientras ella estuviera, para que el olor no la molestara). Veinte minutos después había regresado, para encontrarse la mesa del salón puesta, la tele encendida con un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, y a ella sentada, esperándolo.

No hablaron en toda la cena, puesto que ella estaba ausente, y él se limitó a ver la tele mientras comía. Y tuvo un déjà vu, la misma escena de meses antes de la separación entre Kikyo y él. Casi todas las cenas eran como la de esta noche.

Oyó una arcada y abrió los ojos, la luz del baño asomaba por la ranura de la puerta de la habitación. Hubo otra arcada más fuerte y le siguieron varios gemidos, apartó las mantas y bajó los pies al suelo. Demasiados nervios en un estómago tan delicado. Una pena.

Cuando salieron del hospital, el médico que les firmó el alta, les advirtió de que al principio podía echar la comida porque el estómago la rechazara, pero todo había ido bien hasta ahora, e Inu Yasha creyó que el estómago de ella también había admitido la cena, pero era evidente que la experiencia con Fuschida no le había permitido digerir bien lo que había comido.

Kagome volvió a tener otro acceso de arcadas mas seguidas, e intentaba coger aíre entre una y otra, apenas sin darle tiempo. Se levantó y fue hasta ella, preocupado por cómo sonaba.

A las personas se les puede clasificar en dos tipos cuando vomitan, las que tienen facilidad para hacerlo y las que no la tienen. Kagome pertenecía al segundo grupo. Cada vez que le entraban las arcadas, se oía como si fuese a echar el estómago, el esófago y la garganta. Todo junto.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de baño, se la encontró con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo y las manos aferradas a la taza del bater. No sabía qué hacer por ella más que sostenerle el pelo para que no se le ensuciase y darle alguna que otra caricia tranquilizadora en la espalda cuando las arcadas volvían. No tenía nada más que echar, pero su estómago insistía en expulsar lo que fuera.

Cuando por fin pareció que ya había pasado, la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó al lavabo para que se enjuagara el sudor y las lágrimas de la cara. Tenía unos cuantos cepillos de dientes sin abrir porque sabía que era algo que se solía olvidar cuando uno iba a hacer la compra, por lo que se traía tres o cuatro si se acordaba en el supermercado.

Esperó a que se lavase los dientes y la llevó a la cama.

Desde que la cogió en brazos hasta que la soltó en el colchón, le estuvieron castañeteando los dientes, y se pegaba a él buscando el calor, cuando la soltó le tocó la frente y supo que era por la fiebre. Ella quería taparse y él sabía que no debería.

- Por favor… - Le suplicó como una niña pequeña, y se apiadó de ella, se quedó a su lado con la intención de levantarse cuando se durmiera para regresar al sofá, y permitió que ella se le pegara.

Se tapó a ambos solo con la sábana y una única manta, le apartó el pelo de la cara y echó el brazo encima del de ella para que obtuviera un poco mas de calor. No dejaba de temblar, pero al menos no se quejaba.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó ipsofacto al contacto familiar de su cama. Señor… hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que era el sofá para dormir. Agradecía la dureza del colchón, y la blandura de la almohada. Esto era otra cosa, ahora sí que podría coger el sueño… solo hasta que ella se durmiera, se dijo bostezando. Cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos habían empezado los suaves ronquidos.

Se despertó con el olor a café y el sonido de unos cristales rotos. Levantó la cabeza y abrió un ojo. Estaba en su habitación, todavía, en realidad había pasado aquí toda la noche, y había dormido tan profundamente que no se enteró cuando Kagome se levantó.

La camiseta que le había prestado para dormir estaba doblada sobre la mesita de noche, y su reloj (que había dejado junto al sofá con la alarma programada) estaba sobre la camiseta. Seguramente la despertó cuando saltó. Y él ni se había enterado. Había tenido intención de levantarse temprano para comprar el pan y unas cuantas cosas mas para el desayuno, y por eso puso la alarma, ya no sería necesario, era obvio que ella se estaba ocupando de prepararlo.

Se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha antes de salir del cuarto, cuando entró en la cocina podía considerarse despierto, despejado, y con mucha hambre. La cena de anoche no fue gran cosa, una tortilla de dos huevos y un poco de queso, y la comida resultó ser menos, un puré de verduras. Y el desayuno iba a ser igual de pobre, un cuenco de cereales y un café con leche, porque juraría que la casa olía a café. No sabía de donde lo habría sacado ella, porque él solo había traído dos tipos de leche y nada para ligarla.

- ¿Es café lo que huelo?

Kagome levantó la cabeza del suelo

- Buenos días… - Se apresuró a recoger el estropicio que había hecho con el trapo de la cocina.

Había tenido cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, ya se sentía un poco avergonzada después de haber dormido toda la noche pegada a él, y cuanto más tarde despertase, más tiempo tendría ella para dejar de sentirse avergonzada. Pero se le había caído al suelo el vaso de leche, eso lo había despertado, y ahora lo tenía delante.

Se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo cuando sintió el calor en las mejillas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Dejó de recoger y se quedó con el trapo en la mano, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Era comprensible que le molestase que otra persona rompiera su vajilla, por lo que había visto en la cocina, estaba muy escaso de platos y vasos, y ella acababa de romper uno de los seis que tenía.

- Lo siento, me serví un poco de leche y se me cayó…

Inu Yasha desvió la vista de las tortitas a lo que estaba haciendo ella; tenía el cubo y la fregona al lado, y estaba recogiendo los cristales con un trapo.

- Me refería a las tortitas.

Kagome se incorporó con los cristales envueltos en el trapo y se sentó sobre sus talones.

- oh, eso. También he hecho sirope. Una vecina tuya vino con un cartón de fresas. Y se ofreció para cualquier cosa.

- ¿Una vecina? – Inu Yasha le quitó el trapo de las manos y lo tiró a la basura, con los cristales dentro, sin preocuparse de quedarse con un trapo menos.

- Sí, son muy atentas.

- Sí, ya veo – Cogió dos vasos y los puso en la mesa, se sirvió café y leche a ella.

- Estaba tan ilusionada con ayudar que me sentí en la obligación de aceptarla. Le pedí café y harina, y creo que no le hizo mucha gracia que abusara.

- ¿Qué vecina era? – Sus vecinos eran la mayoría personas mayores, y podían ser curiosos, pero nunca llegaban tan lejos.

- Una mujer con el pelo caoba, de unos treinta años. Muy guapa… – Él gimió, como si supiera bastante bien a quién se refería.

- Emi. ¿Piensas comer esto? – Prefería cambiar de tema, Emi era una mujer preciosa, demasiado preciosa para liarse con ella. Sabía que sentía interés por él, pero también sabía que cada semana salía con uno diferente, y él ya tuvo suficientes quebraderos de cabeza cuando supo lo de Kikyo y Naraku.

Kagome captó el mensaje, él no quería hablar de esa mujer, quizás por algo que ocurriera entre ellos en el pasado, o tal vez estuviese ocurriendo ahora. Tuvo una extraña sensación de desmoralización al pensar que quizás, esa Emi, estuviese saliendo con él y ahora estuviesen en una especie de descanso para retomar la relación más tarde.

Sonrió para disimular su consternación.

- No, sé que tengo que ceñirme a la dieta, pero sentía que tenía que agradecerte de alguna forma lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Inu Yasha se arrimó el plato, sintiendo que la boca se le hacía agua. Hacía siglos que no desayunaba algo como tortitas, o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera un café antes de entrar en la comisaría. Tomó el primer bocado y cerró los ojos para saborearlo. Sabían a gloria.

- Ponle un poco de sirope.

Ella se mordía el labio mientras le arrimaba tímidamente el tazón. Se sirvió moderadamente una cuchara sobre una de las tortitas y lo probó. Gimió de placer, nunca le había gustado este tipo de cosas, pero esta sabía diferente a la de los bares. Si todo lo cocinaba igual, entonces había cometido un grave error al traerla a su casa, porque por primera vez iba a tener problemas de sobrepeso.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer estas cosas?

- Mi madre se ocupó de que supiera cocinar de todo. Toda mi educación en la adolescencia se basó en saber cocinar y dirigir una casa.

Inu Yasha dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se llevó la taza de café a los labios, pensando que la juventud de Kagome ni siquiera llegó a empezar, de niña la convirtieron en mujer adulta y la apartaron de todo lo que podía disfrutar una chica de dieciséis años, las primeras salidas, los primeros amigos con los que ir a bailar, la primera cita, el primer amor, el primer beso… Se lo habían negado todo, y ahora comprendía por qué con veinticuatro años, parecía una mujer madura y no una muchacha con toda una vida por delante.

- ¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo?

- ¿Un paseo?

Inu Yasha se fijó en la forma tan graciosa en la que se arrugó su frente

- Sí, he pensado que si mañana nos vamos de pesca con mis hijos… podríamos llevar la comida preparada, si no te importa tener que cocinar para cuatro. – Esta vez la sonrisa de ella llegaba a los ojos – Y para eso tendríamos que comprar los ingredientes que hagan falta. Ayer solo compré huevos, verduras y poco más. No creo que puedas cocinar solo con eso.

- Me encantará cocinar para vosotros.

Para Inu Yasha fue el día más agradable que tuvo en mucho tiempo, le gustaba la compañía de Kagome, sorprendentemente tenía un humor irónico que escondía bajo esos buenos modales y esa actitud paciente que siempre mostraba a las cámaras. Le gustaba observarla escoger la fruta y la carne, y disfrutó discutiendo con ella cuando no le permitió comprar cerveza para él. Le había soltado una buena charla de moralidad con respecto al ejemplo que le estaría dando a sus hijos. En cuanto se puso en la cola de la caja él echó la cerveza en el carro de la compra y ella, si se dio cuenta, no lo hizo notar.

Pasó una buena tarde ayudándola a cocinar, rieron, se tiraron gajos de naranja mediante los iban merendando, se untaron uno al otro restos de la masa del bizcocho que se estaba horneando, y cantaron juntos algunas canciones viejas que sonaban en la radio.

La cena fue lo contrario de la noche anterior, vieron la película que habían alquilado a la vuelta, y se comieron un sándwich de pollo (el de él con todo lo que se pudo echar dentro, el de ella con un filete de pechuga y una loncha de queso). Y ahora la sentía moverse en la habitación, seguramente desvistiéndose para meterse en la cama. Envidiaba la camiseta que le había prestado, porque se había dado cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por ella había crecido como consecuencia del día que habían pasado juntos, y ahora lamentaba no poder pasar la noche junto a ella. Era una locura, pero se sentía como un tonto enamorado de diecisiete años, que sueña con poder mojar alguna vez con la chica guapa del instituto.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el sofá y pensó en alguna excusa para entrar en la habitación. La luz aún estaba encendida, y era posible que ella lo estuviese esperando. Se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia el dormitorio. Se detuvo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ella era parte del caso en el que estaban trabajando él y Miroku, no podía involucrarse de ese modo, y sobre todo no podía hacerle el amor a una mujer que se cansaba cada pocas horas y tenía que echarse a descansar porque se mareaba.

Regresó al sofá y se tapó con la manta hasta la cabeza, pensando en que o se dormía ya o tendría que salir en mitad de la noche para ver si el frío hacía el efecto contrario al calor que estaba sintiendo.

Kagome se sentó a los pies de la cama, no quedaba nada más por hacer, solo acostarse y apagar la luz. Y él no iba a entrar, ¿y qué esperaba, que tirase por la borda la moralidad y se acostase con una mujer casada?, él al menos presentaba más sentido común que ella, que aunque le remordía un poco la conciencia, no lo rechazaría si ahora decidiera entrar y meterse en la misma cama.

Trepó hasta arriba y se metió bajo las mantas, sentía el cuerpo cansado, se había excedido entre el paseo, la cocina y acostarse tarde, pero estaba tan bien junto a él, había pasado un día tan estupendo, que había olvidado por qué estaba allí, y por qué conocía a Inu Yasha.

Apagó la luz y cerró los ojos, debía caer rendida, porque era lo que su cuerpo pedía, un sueño profundo y reparador, pero asombrosamente tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía dormir, y es que su cabeza no dejaba de estar ocupada por Inu Yasha, su risa, su voz, una voz grave que derretía los sentidos de cualquier mujer que la escuchase. Si él fuera consciente de cómo le afectaba su voz… Sentía que se calentaba por dentro cuando lo oía hablar, y la atractiva sonrisa y el pelo revuelto como si fuese un niño malo, no ayudaban a mantener la compostura.

En el supermercado, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de pedirle que la besara, llegó hasta humedecerse los labios, y en la cocina, mientras hacían el almuerzo de mañana, creyó que lo haría. Pero ella se equivocó. O él se retuvo.

Solo esperaba que mañana viese las cosas de un modo diferente, porque de lo contrario solo podía significar una cosa. Se estaba enamorando de Inu Yasha. Y tal vez fuese verdad. No, estaba segura de que así era, porque Inu Yasha había sido el único hombre que la había mirado y tratado como una mujer.

.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Bueno, despacito y con buena letra, que no se impacienten que las prisas nunca son buenas ;)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y esperamos que este os haya gustado.

Besossss


	6. Chapter 6

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 6**

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cosquilleo en la cara, unos dedos ásperos que le tocaban la mejilla y el ojo lastimado.

Aún era de noche, lo sabía porque la luz no se filtraba por la persiana, y la habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas distinguía la silueta que había agachada delante de ella.

- Hora de levantarse - le susurró al oído.

- ¿Qué hora es? - Estiró la mano hasta el interruptor de la lamparita, y la luz entró en sus ojos como un fogonazo que le obligó a cerrarlos.

- Las seis.

- Es muy temprano - Su voz sonó como la de una niña quejándose por que la dejaran dormir un poco más.

- Es una hora muy razonable para ir de pesca, los peces están lo suficientemente relajados como para caer en el anzuelo. ¿Es que tu padre no te llevó ninguna vez?

Kagome se sentó y sacó los pies de entre las mantas.

- Es mi primera vez.

- Entonces tendré que instruirte. Vamos levanta. - se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio - Ya está todo en el coche, solo faltas tú.

- Enseguida salgo.

Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y se levantó de la cama. Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y se fijó en el cerco verde que lo rodeaba, la crema que le habían dado en el hospital hacía milagros, porque en dos días había mejorado bastante. El pómulo empezaba a ponerse amarillento desde ayer, era de esperar, según le dijo Inu Yasha en el supermercado, un guantazo con la mano de un hombre hace más que poner un ojo morado. Al menos los colores habían regresado. Cosa que antes no veía más que en blanco y negro si cerraba el bueno.

Pero eso no era tan malo, lo peor estaba en el hombro. Los sedantes que le habían dado para las noches no dejaba que se enterase del dolor, o al menos estaba tan dormida que no prestaba atención, pero cuando se levantaba, empezaba el resquemor, y si lo movía veía las estrellas. Pero no quería acostumbrarse a esas pastillas, por lo que prefería aguantar y no tomarlas durante el día. Al tomarlas, por la noche, ya le costaba recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida… no le gustaría andar como una zombi durante el día sin saber qué pasaba a su alrededor.

Levantó la camiseta con una mano de forma que el codo del otro brazo bajara por la manga, por suerte la camiseta era lo suficientemente grande para que no tuviese que mover demasiado el brazo. Lo malo era ponerse el top y el chándal, y anudarse los cordones de los botines, la primera vez lo intentó y lo dejó por imposible, así que optó por remeterlos por dentro. Y eso es lo que había hecho a partir de entonces. Cuando consiguió quitársela se miró los huesos que sobresalían de las costillas y el esternón, por suerte el espejo no era lo bastante grande para verse más abajo. Era suficiente tortura ver la piel seca y hundida que rodeaba a los pechos, que le recordaba a cuando le empezaron a crecer a los doce años.

No era ella, ni si quiera reconocía la cara, le faltaban los mofletes que siempre tuvo, los hoyuelos se habían convertido en dos pozos cuando sonreía, y los ojos parecían horrendos al verse tan grandes en un rostro tan delgado. Asimilaba su imagen actual con la de un renacuajo, todo ojos y nada más, y si se dejaba el pelo suelto era más horrible que si dejaba la cara totalmente despejada. Pero le era imposible cogerse una cola con una mano, además de que no tenía ningún pasador o gomilla.

Antes del secuestro se veía como una chica del montón con una cara graciosa, que salía más favorecida en las fotos que al natural. Y se quejaba de esos gramos de mas que le sobraban y que nunca tenía voluntad suficiente para perder. Ahora echaba de menos aquella cara y aquellos kilos.

Antes, si se arreglaba podía ser medianamente bonita, tampoco le importaba porque no tenía que impresionar a nadie, pero ahora… Ahora se veía fea se mirase por donde se mirase, y aún así, ahí fuera había un hombre al que gustaba, y que no reparaba en los pómulos que le sobresalían, en las ojeras que se le formaban, o en los huesos raquíticos que se le marcaban en la nariz, los hombros, los codos o las muñecas.

Los nudillos de Inu Yasha golpearon la puerta del dormitorio. Kagome soltó un quejido cuando se desconcentró de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Inu Yasha, amortiguada por la puerta, sonaba preocupada, y ella se lamentó por hacerlo esperar, pero no podía ir más rápido.

Sacó la cabeza de la camiseta y se puso al otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí, es solo que me cuesta vestirme. – Hubo un silencio de varios segundos en los que Kagome intentó ver a través de la madera qué estaba haciendo él.

- Bien, voy a hacer café.

Kagome suspiró y miró las ropas que tenía que ponerse, dobladas en la silla. Le daría tiempo a tomarse dos tazas antes de que ella consiguiera salir de la habitación vestida.

Inu Yasha se rascó la cabeza, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero ella no la pedía, y tampoco podía ofrecérsela así sin más cuando se trataba de algo tan delicado como la ropa. Aunque sus intenciones fueran las mas puras, eran perfectos desconocidos, y comprendía que ella prefiriese hacerlo sola, por lo que la mejor excusa para darle tiempo era preparar ese café y tomarlo con mucha calma. Solo esperaba que sus hijos no se desesperasen si llegaba una hora más tarde de la prevista. A estas alturas debían estar levantados y pegados a la ventana por si lo veían llegar.

Cuando estaba dejando la taza en el fregadero, ella apareció en la cocina, con la sudadera en la mano. Le dio un vaso de leche caliente y le quitó la sudadera para ponérsela.

- Hace frío ahí fuera.

- Gracias. Si te soy sincera no me la puse porque no era capaz.

- Espero no tener que decirte que pidas ayuda la próxima vez que la necesites.

- Entonces… ¿podrías atarme los cordones? se me sale el botín de vez en cuando y no puedo anudarlos

Inu Yasha rió entre dientes, se sentó en una de las sillas y la hizo levantar el pié para que lo pusiera en el hueco que quedaba libre entre sus piernas. Sus manos se movían con seguridad, apretando cada cruce de cordón, y anudando para mantener el pie bien sujeto, había algo de excitante en el movimiento de sus manos, en la coordinación de sus dedos, y en el cate que le dio en el gemelo para que sustituyera un pie por el otro.

Sus ojos pasaron de las manos a los muslos que tensaban los vaqueros, y continuaron el descenso a las rodillas, que tiraba del pantalón, volvieron a subir hasta los muslos, y allí se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que ella tragara la saliva que inundó repentinamente su boca, nunca antes había deseado algo realmente, pero esta vez deseaba con tanta intensidad poder tocar aquellas piernas, seguir el contorno de sus músculos hasta las caderas y… sus ojos se posaron esta vez en la entrepierna. Él no era consciente del calor que la atenazaba por dentro, ni de la respiración que se le hacía cada vez más pesada, o quizás sí lo fuera y lo disimulara por no hacerla sentirse incómoda al ignorarla adrede, porque sus manos habían dejado de trabajar con los cordones, y habían ascendido por los tobillos hasta un poco más arriba. Donde se detuvieron el tiempo suficiente para hacerla entender que él sabía cuánto lo afectaba él en esos momentos.

- Listo. ¿Algo más, princesa?

Ella carraspeó para encontrar la voz.

- ¿No tendrás por casualidad una gomilla para el pelo? – Bajó el pie de la silla para que él pudiera levantarse y se bebió la leche de un tirón para despejar la niebla de excitación que la había envuelto.

- No, pero quizás pueda conseguirte algo.

El trayecto en el coche comenzó con los dos en silencio, Kagome miraba por la ventana las casas que iban dejando atrás mediante cruzaban la ciudad de un barrio a otro, e Inu Yasha iba concentrado en la carretera, y mirándola de reojo de vez en cuando. Se fijaba en su expresión taciturna, y la tristeza que mostraban sus ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Ella levantó los párpados y lo miró a través de su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

Tenía unos ojos bonitos, grandes y rasgados, y le gustaba la forma en que los entrecerraba al mirarlo.

- En que estoy descubriendo que hay muchas cosas que no sabía que existían – como cierto tipo de sentimientos, pero no iba a decirle eso – hay una parte de mi vida que perdí antes de tenerla, y me gustaría recuperarla. Quiero conseguir la armonía, y la paz mental que hace mucho que no tengo… - bajó el tono de voz y volvió a mirar por la ventana – y quiero tener la libertad de poder enamorarme y sentirme amada.

Inu Yasha movió la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

- ¿Vas a divorciarte de él? – La pregunta era directa, con un significado que no cabía a dudas para ellos. Él había preguntado con toda intención de saber qué podía esperar de ella, y ella sabía cuál era el motivo de su pregunta y qué abarcaba.

Volvió la cabeza hacia él, y le contestó con la misma sinceridad que le preguntó a ella.

- Sí.

Inu Yasha estudió sus ojos y la tranquilidad con la que permanecía durante unos segundos más, estaba relajada, y su respuesta era la de una mujer segura de lo que quería hacer. Pasaban por una avenida que tenían que tomar hasta casi el final de la travesía, dejó el coche a una velocidad constante y quitó la mano de la caja de cambio, para posarla en la que ella tenía sobre el regazo.

Sintió el nudo en el estómago cuando ella no hizo nada, no quiso mirar, quizás se había equivocado, quizás ella solo quería estar sola, y quizás se estuviese volviendo loco porque sentía que se estaba enamorando de una mujer a la que apenas conocía y que seguramente estaba escarmentada de una relación lo suficiente para no querer otra durante mucho tiempo. A él le había pasado eso… hasta ahora.

Kagome contuvo la respiración cuando sintió su mano sobre la de ella, al principio no supo reaccionar ante las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo, sentía ganas de reír, de llorar, y de abrazarse a él y no soltarse nunca. Respiró hondo, tomando todo el aíre que necesitaba para aplacar muchas cosas; los nervios, la felicidad que la inundaba sin saber por qué, el temblor que empezaba a sentir en el pecho…

Con sus dedos temblorosos rodeó la mano de él y le acarició el dorso con la otra, sin querer apartar la vista de ella para no tener que levantarla y mirarlo.

Inu Yasha atrajo las dos manos hacia él y condujo así todo el trayecto de la avenida.

En la puerta de la casa estaban Kikyo y sus dos hijos, ella se cruzaba de brazos, y por el rictus de su boca podía decir que estaba enfadada por haber hecho esperar a los niños. Llegaba con más de una hora de retraso, y esperaba poder compensarlos por ello con unas buenas copas de helado antes de traerlos de vuelta, aunque Kikyo no fuera partidaria de darles cosas frías antes del verano.

- Llegas tarde – La acusación llegó como un disparo, acusador e hiriente, a la vez que sus dos hijos se abalanzaban sobre él en busca de un abrazo. Kikyo ignoró el efusivo saludo que sus hijos hicieron al padre - ¿Es que no te preocupan en absoluto? Estaba a punto de hacerles poner otra vez el pijama, Inu Yasha. Siempre es lo mismo, te da igual lo que ellos piensen de ti. No te importa en absoluto si los decepcionas o no.

Entre el tono de voz de Kikyo, y la mirada inquisidora que le estaba echando, no había necesidad del sermón.

Le dolía que los niños hubieran estado esperando tanto tiempo, por supuesto que sí, ellos habrían llegado a pensar que no iría, claro que sabía cómo pensaba un niño, y le importaba lo que pensasen de él, ¿qué clase de padre sería si no fuera así? ¿Pero qué caso tenía defenderse delante de quien quería verlo culpable de todo lo que le acusaba? No merecía la pena hablar con ella, ya no.

Los ojos de Kikyo se desviaron más allá de él, hacia la persona que estaba en el coche, y una sonrisa que decía más de lo que Inu Yasha estaba dispuesto a tolerar se dibujó en sus labios.

- Ahora entiendo… Creía que tenías más consideración con tus hijos, Inu Yasha, ¿No podías haberla dejado antes en su casa? ¿O en la calle donde la recogiste?

- ¡Kikyo!

La forma en que pronunció su nombre hizo que callara, nunca antes lo había sentido tan furioso, pero sospechaba que sería capaz de hacerla callar de cualquier modo si insultaba a la mujer que tenía en el coche.

- ¿Quién es esa? – Había pensado que era una puta por lo demacrada que se veía, tan delgada que apenas se le veía la cara, pero ahora sabía que había metido bien la pata, porque a Inu Yasha le importaba esa mujer, y por alguna razón que no quiso comprender le molestó que él tuviese a otra persona con quien rehacer su vida. - ¿Es tu novia?

- No voy a contestar algo que no es de tu incumbencia

Kikyo lo miró en silencio, sin saber qué contestar para defenderse, era la primera vez que él se atrevía a pararle los pies, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- Id por las mochilas. – Los dos niños corrieron al interior de la casa y ella esperó a que se les dejase de oír para decir lo que la carcomía por dentro. – Si los dejas solos para liarte con ella o te besas delante de ellos no dejaré que vuelvas a llevártelos.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, ya está bien! ¿Qué coño quieres de mí? Yo no me meto en tu vida con Naraku, ¿Por qué tienes tú que meterte en la mía? Debería ser yo el que estuviese indignado, fuiste tú quien quiso divorciarse porque te habías enamorado de él. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Habla con Naraku y prohíbele lo que se te antoje, pero a mí déjame en paz, Kikyo. Tú, ahora, no eres quién para dirigir mi vida.

- Tenemos dos hijos por los que tenemos que mirar.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Y crees que no lo hago? Me preocupo por ellos tanto como tú, y quisiera tenerlos más tiempo del que se me permite.

Kikyo soltó un gritito de espanto

- ¿Del que se te permite? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cuando eres tú el que nunca estas en casa?.

- Y cuando estoy tú haces lo imposible para que no los vea.

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- Hace tres meses tuve quince días de permiso, Kikyo, y tú lo sabías, pero aún así los mandaste a un campamento de invierno, y si hoy puedo llevármelos no es por ti, sino porque Naraku quiere que vayas con él a Ginowan, a una reunión y no quiere pagar cuatro billetes de avión.

- ¿Cómo sabes que vamos a Ginowan? – Las mejillas de Kikyo se sonrojaron acaloradas

- Naraku me lo dijo el martes, nos vimos en la comisaría.

Ella quiso dar una explicación, pero los niños prorrumpieron en medio de los dos y tiraron del padre hacia el coche.

- No los traigas más tarde de las nueve, mañana tienen colegio.

Inu Yasha quiso decirle que no era tonto para no saberlo, pero se abstuvo por sus hijos. Los cogió de las manos y los llevó al coche.

Kagome había observado los movimientos enérgicos de los dos cuando los niños desaparecieron, y sabía perfectamente que esa discusión la había ocasionado ella con su sola presencia, no sabía si debía disculparse, o si sería mejor permanecer callada y hacer como que no había visto nada.

Las puertas traseras del coche se abrieron y los niños entraron como un torbellino. Kagome observó que el pequeño entró como un terremoto y se puso a saltar en el asiento, mientras que el mayor la observaba en silencio, estudiándola.

Inu Yasha se sentó al volante y se giró a ellos para poner orden, y luego hizo las presentaciones.

Kagome nunca había tratado con niños directamente, no sabía cómo comportarse con ellos, pero percibía que Hiroshi era más adulto de la edad que tenía y no confiaba fácilmente en los desconocidos, en este caso ella. Mientras que Kasue, loco y abierto, confiaba en cualquiera que le diera juego, y reía por todo.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Pues más o menos ha sido una promesa de estar juntos cuando ella sea libre, no? Jejejej qué bonito el amor ;P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi

Besosssss


	7. Chapter 7

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Por qué no entras? Hace frío ahí fuera

Kikyo se volvió cuando oyó la voz adormilada de Naraku detrás de ella. Al mismo tiempo, oía cómo el coche de Inu Yasha se ponía en marcha.

- Creí que dormirías hasta que sonara el despertador y que yo me encargaría de preparar a los niños.

- ¿Bromeas? Hacíais tanto ruido que era imposible seguir durmiendo. – Ella hizo un ruidito de resentimiento – Él tiene razón, Kikyo, tienes que dejarlo hacer su vida. – metió los brazos por debajo de los de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.

Kikyo apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Lo sé, pero no sé qué me pasa, al ver a esa mujer sentí como… como si estuviese ocupando nuestro lugar, el de mis hijos. Además, no sé qué clase de persona es ni si puedo confiar en dejarlos en sus manos, aunque solo sea un día.

Naraku la miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañado de la ignorancia de ella, y luego rió, había tenido tiempo suficiente de curiosear por la ventana, y puede que la mujer estuviese cambiada, pero la había reconocido al momento. No había que ser muy listo para relacionar a una muchacha que se le parecía pero con unos cuantos kilos menos, con las noticias de que la esposa de Akitoki estaba siendo retenida por la policía después de haber sido rescatada de un secuestro.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Si te preocupases por lo que pasa a tu alrededor te darías cuenta de quién era ella. Esa mujer no haría daño ni a una mosca.

.

Habían sacado el termo y los bizcochos mientras Inu Yasha convencía a Kasue para ponerse el chaleco salvavidas. Estaba siendo difícil hacerlo entrar en razón cuando era el único que lo tenía que llevar puesto, pero también era el único que no sabía nadar.

- Ten, supuse que necesitarías una. Para cuando salga el sol

Kagome cogió la gorra que le extendía Hiroshi y se quedó mirándolo, le sorprendía que un chico de solo nueve años pudiese estar atento a este tipo de cosas con una desconocida como ella. Lo normal sería que estuviese con su padre, y no ayudándola a ella por su propia voluntad.

- Gracias…

Hiroshi se rascó la mano mientras pensaba en cómo preguntarle. Había oído discutir a sus padres sobre Kagome, y no era tonto, sabía por qué su madre estaba molesta, nunca antes había tenido que compartir a papá con nadie, aunque ya no estuvieran juntos lo trataba como si siguieran casados, con las mismas exigencias que antes de separarse, solo que ahora quien dormía con mamá era Naraku. Que hubiese otra mujer por medio no le hacía gracia a su madre.

- ¿Eres la novia de mi padre?

Aquella pregunta le cogió por sorpresa, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Inu Yasha, ¿era su novia? No lo sabía, tampoco sabía si la consideraba una amiga o simplemente una invitada, esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron en el coche podía interpretarse de muchas maneras, pero la forma en que le cogió la mano, para ella solo se interpretaba de una única.

- ¿Te molestaría que lo fuese?

Hiroshi miró a su padre, que anudaba los cordones del chaleco de Kasue y le colocaba bien su gorra. Se encogió de hombros y regresó la mirada a ella.

- No…, quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también…

Ella sonrió, y a él le gustó la sonrisa que tenía, a simple vista no era una mujer bonita, demasiado delgada para su gusto, pero cuando sonreía se veía distinta. Y era agradable estar con ella, él nunca había sido muy conversador con las chicas, pero con ella tenía la sensación que era fácil hablar de cualquier cosa. No le importaría que fuera la novia de su padre.

- ¿Cómo vais?

Inu Yasha se arrodilló entre los dos y bajó la visera de Hiroshi hasta taparle los ojos, después se fijó en la que ella tenía en las manos. Se la colocó en la cabeza y le sacó el pelo por detrás como si llevara una cola.

- Así te molestará menos.

Hiroshi fue a buscar a su hermano por orden de su padre.

- Tienes unos hijos estupendos, Hiroshi es…

- Sí, lo es…

Ella alzó las cejas de la forma que él ya conocía.

- No sabes lo que iba a decir – Exclamó divertida.

- Sí que lo sé, todos dicen lo mismo de él, que está muy centrado para su edad. Es un chico inteligente. En cambio Kasue es totalmente diferente. A veces pienso que no puede haber otro niño más embrutecido que él.

La risa de ella sonó como una melodía para sus oídos, la había visto sonreír, pero nunca la oyó soltar una carcajada como aquella. Era embriagador escucharla, y no podía evitar reírse con ella por lo contagiosa que era.

Las risas cesaron, y ambos quedaron en un silencio agradable, observando cómo los niños caminaban despacio hacia ellos, entreteniéndose en recoger las piedras más originales que encontraban por el camino.

Kagome pensó en cómo habría sido aquella familia, su mujer, sus hijos, él… Y se preguntó si no echaría de menos el estar todos juntos, y si, en el pasado, había hecho reuniones como estas. También se preguntó de dónde sacaba el valor una pareja que contrae matrimonio y se quiere lo suficiente como para pensar en consolidar su relación teniendo hijos, para reconocer que el amor se había terminado y era el momento de romper. Ella había vivido engañada los primeros años de su vida, y se casó enamorada de ese engaño, pero no fue capaz de deshacer su matrimonio hasta que la secuestraron, aquella experiencia le sirvió para darse cuenta de que, por muy arriesgado que fuese, no perdía nada dando el paso, y en cambio podía ganar muchas cosas, y dos de ellas eran las que consideraba más importantes, la libertad y el amor.

- Siento lo que pasó... – Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de culpabilidad, sabía que ella fue la causante de la discusión que habían tenido Kikyo y él.

Inu Yasha la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio que la mirada de ella se desviaba a sus hijos. Entonces comprendió.

- No es culpa tuya, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. A veces la paciencia se agota. No es mala persona, pero a veces se vuelve demasiado… protectora con ellos. – No tenía mejor forma de decirlo, Kikyo era muchas cosas, y él podía sentir rencor por todas las que le había hecho, desde que lo dejó por Naraku hasta la propuesta de cesión de paternidad, pero reconocía que era una buena madre y anteponía a los niños a ella misma. Y quizás solo por esa dedicación que les tenía, no la había callado antes.

- No quiero que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu familia, no...

La mano de Inu Yasha cogió la de ella y la apretó cariñosamente. No quería hablar de Kikyo, quería mirar al futuro y quería que en ese futuro estuviese ella. La noche anterior se dio cuenta de que no solo la deseaba físicamente, quería conocerla y compartir sus risas, sus tristezas, y sus recuerdos. Tal vez se había vuelto loco, podía haber perdido la cabeza, quién sabe, pero si era eso no quería estar cuerdo, porque necesitaba amar a esta mujer, quería amar a esta mujer.

Era consciente de que pesaba un cargo de complicidad de delitos mayores sobre ella, y que pasaría unos cuantos años en la cárcel si no tenía una buena defensa, y no sabía qué pasaría entonces con ellos, pero si ella quería… si ella se lo permitía, estaría dispuesto a esperarla.

- Olvídalo, ¿No hemos venido a pasarlo bien? – Kagome asintió - ¿Entonces por qué nos estás matando de hambre?

- ¡Pero qué dices, el desayuno está servido desde hace más de media hora! – Ella le dio un empujón en el hombro y él se quejó como si le hubiera dolido.

Kasue, que vio a su padre siendo agredido por Kagome, se unió a ella y se preparó para una pelea de hombre a hombre.

La lluvia interrumpió la pesca a la hora de comer, y tuvieron que refugiarse en el coche para que no se estropeara el almuerzo. Fue difícil mantener a los niños entretenidos en un espacio tan corto. Pero Kagome se inventó un juego de profesiones, y ellos quedaron enganchados hasta la hora de la merienda; que fue cuando los chicos empezaron a aburrirse y propusieron ver una película.

Para ella fue una experiencia nueva pasear de la mano de un hombre por un centro comercial y dos niños que tiraban de su sudadera para enseñarles los botines y la equipación de fútbol que querían comprarse. Otra persona podría sentirse acosada por dos críos que no la dejaban en paz, pero ella estaba disfrutando de la compañía. Los niños eran traviesos, pero no eran malos chicos, e Hiroshi, sobre todo, era muy especial, porque la miraba como si comprendiera que todo esto era nuevo para ella y que quisiera memorizar cada minuto en su mente para no olvidar esta tarde, ni a ninguno de ellos.

Después del cine comieron una hamburguesa y comentaron las escenas que más les gustaron a cada uno. Los niños hablaban de qué habrían hecho ellos en el lugar del malo, ajenos a las miradas que se echaban los adultos, y de las manos que reposaban en la pierna del otro debajo la mesa, o de la caricia que Inu Yasha le hizo a Kagome en la cintura para acercarla un poco más y darle un beso en la sien.

Media hora más tarde de la que había estipulado Kikyo, dejaron a los niños en la casa, la madre miraba seriamente a Inu Yasha, con una reprimenda muda dirigida a él, pero la felicidad que traían los niños y el alboroto que formaron al querer contarle todo lo que habían hecho, le cambió el ánimo.

Naraku salió a por ellos y saludó a Inu Yasha, sin pararse demasiado a hablar, solo lo justo para saber que Kagome necesitaría un buen abogado pronto.

No conocía a Akitoki, pero tuvo una vez una oferta para formar parte de su equipo de abogados, y en cuanto supo quienes eran los otros prefirió rechazarla.

Ese hombre se guardaba las espaldas con los mejores abogados criminalistas, y eso solo quería decir que tenía motivos para tenerlos en su plantilla.

Él no era un santo en su profesión, claro que defendía a niños ricos que alguna vez se habían propasado con una chica del instituto y habían cometido abuso sin siquiera saberlo, pero ese bufete que Hojo Akitoki tenía contratado se les consideraban abogados del diablo en la profesión, y él no quería verse involucrado con ellos.

Defender a Kagome de la acusación que Inu Yasha le comentó por encima podía crearle problemas, y podía verse perjudicado si esa jauría se le echaba encima cuando defendieran al marido. E igual que él pensarían la mayoría de los abogados que ella quisiese contratar, solo un novato recién salido de la facultad tendría el valor de aceptar defenderla, y entonces se la comerían viva.

Kagome era un caso perdido incluso antes de comenzar. Aún así, no le dio una contestación clara, le dijo que tenía que pensarlo y que le daría una respuesta con tiempo de que encontrasen a otro si se negaba.

No era la contestación que hubiese querido Inu Yasha, pero tampoco podía obligarlo. Respiró hondo antes de subir al coche, queriendo cambiar el chip, y se encontró con unos ojos grandes que lo observaban demasiado vidriosos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí

No, no estaba bien, era evidente que había llorado, pero ella no iba a decirle por qué, lo estaba viendo en la forma que lo miraba; había melancolía, anhelo por algo que consideraba imposible, y que no se atrevía a contar. Tal vez no debiera insistir, ella encontraría el momento para decírselo si consideraba que podía confiar en él.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos penetrantes, como si pidiera que leyera en ellos.

- Quiero ir a casa.

A casa… esa forma de decirlo implicaba una relación que estaba en el aíre, que había empezado esa misma mañana y que no había podido ser tangible hasta ahora, que estaban solos.

Sin mediar palabra puso en marcha el coche y salió del aparcamiento. La miró de reojo y vio que ella se mordía el labio y se miraba las manos, las tenía extendida sobre los muslos.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y fueron los únicos que no pudieron continuar hasta el siguiente. Las nubes empezaron a descargar nuevas gotas de agua, cada vez más continuas. Kagome miró por la ventana cómo caían una detrás de otra al asfalto, formando una cortina, y deseó estar ahí fuera para poder sentirlas en su cara, en su cuerpo, cada pinchazo frío que apaciguase esa mezcla de emociones que la estaban abrumando desde que dejaron a Hiroshi y Kasue en su casa.

Ella quería esa vida, una casa llena de niños y un hombre como Inu Yasha a su lado para compartirla, pero esa visión que le habían infundido desde niña le había sido arrebatada cuando Hojo mostró su verdadera cara.

Sus puños se cerraron al recordar la crueldad que había visto en sus ojos cuando descubrió que el crío había escapado de su habitación para buscar la protección de los brazos de ella. Podía oír las súplicas del chico mientras él lo arrastraba de vuelta al dormitorio. Y ella sintió tanto asco, tanta repulsión hacia Hojo que rezó cada noche para que no entrara en su habitación. Y Dios la había escuchado, porque no lo hizo, pero también rezó buscando el perdón por haberse callado y no haber hecho nada por ese niño, y sobre eso no sabía si Dios la habría oído.

Con un suspiro intentó apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y mirar el futuro. Había conocido lo malo, y ahora quería conocer lo bueno, quería conocer a Inu Yasha y vivir cada momento feliz junto a él; cada alegría, cada emoción, cada caricia y cada beso. Quería todo lo que no había tenido en su vida, quería… (Un calor extraño, totalmente nuevo le presionó el pecho y el vientre), quería sentirlo, sentir su respiración y su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir todas esas emociones que había deseado tanto la noche anterior, despegar del suelo y volar totalmente libre de opresiones y remordimientos. Necesitaba de él, necesitaba a inu Yasha esa noche para que la hiciera olvidar todos los miedos y preocupaciones que le ocasionaban sus recuerdos... Necesitaba librarse aunque solo fuera por unos minutos de ese cargo de conciencia que había anidado en ella desde hacía tantos años.

El semáforo se abrió y el coche se movió. Inu Yasha la vio abrir los puños y extender los dedos cubriendo todo el muslo, su pecho se movía llevado por una respiración profunda y pesada. Ella miraba al frente sin ver nada, y se mojaba el labio inferior con una ansiedad que no le había visto antes. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la de ella cuando entró en la misma avenida que habían tomado esa mañana en dirección contraria. Kagome cerró los ojos al contacto y tomó aire. Las aletas de su nariz se abrieron y se cerraron con cada hálito.

Había algo de sensual en aquello que no pudo ignorar, notó cómo despertaba en él el deseo, y cómo ella lo estaba exhalando por cada poro, no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, pero estaba seguro de saber lo que ocurría en su cuerpo.

Deslizó sus dedos entre los de ella y bajó por la cara interior del muslo, tuvo que tragar saliva cuando ella los abrió para que subiera.

La mano avanzó, subiendo cada centímetro hasta aquella parte de su cuerpo, y lo acarició moviéndola de arriba abajo, buscó el centro entre los labios a través del pantalón y lo presionó suavemente para que se moviera con él. El gemido de ella hizo que apartara los ojos de la carretera, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la boca entreabierta, un mechón de pelo se había colado dentro y asomaba las puntas cada vez que ella jadeaba. Sus ojos bajaron a los pechos que se movían mas notoriamente que antes, al vientre que se encogía con cada caricia y a las manos que se agarraban al pantalón, y a la propia mano que presionaba entre sus piernas, moviéndose como si no fuera una parte de él. Subió hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y la separó de la piel con los dedos para colarse dentro, hizo lo mismo con las bragas y la sintió echar las caderas hacia delante para que pudiera alcanzar su objetivo más fácilmente.

Tocó los rizos que allí se escondían y con un dedo buscó entre los labios la entrada a su cuerpo, (ella abrió más los muslos en respuesta), levantó el pie del acelerador para que el coche fuera más despacio e introdujo en dedo en la abertura de su sexo, con la palma de la mano rozaba su botón cada vez que empujaba hacia dentro, los jadeos de ella sonaron más pesados, sus caderas empezaron a moverse en sentido contrario a la mano para encontrarse con ella en cada embate.

A Inu Yasha le costaba concentrarse en la carretera, cuando su interés estaba en darle placer a ella mientras conducía con una mano a una velocidad que no requiriera cambiar de marcha, intentando que todos los semáforos le cogieran en verde.

Todo fue bien hasta el último cruce antes de llegar a la casa, donde tuvieron que parar, y él tuvo que soltarla para poner a andar al coche.

- Dios mió… - Había estado a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y si no fuera porque él había parado ella habría roto en miles de lucecitas sin acordarse de dónde estaba.

- Esto apenas ha empezado – Le prometió él, mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía para llegar a la casa.

Kagome tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, intentando que los latidos de su cabeza bajaran nuevamente al pecho. Sentía la humedad entre las piernas, y los pezones tan sensibles, que el mismo roce del top la mantenía excitada.

Bajaron del coche y él la llevó de la mano a la casa, en silencio, tirando de ella con impaciencia. Abrió la puerta siendo consciente de que la tenía detrás de él, y la entró llevándola por el codo del brazo bueno. En cuanto la puerta fue cerrada y la luz se encendió, la arrinconó contra la pared y se echó sobre ella, buscando desesperado su boca. Ella respondió con la misma necesidad, gimiendo con cada avance que él hacía con sus manos, dejando que le quitara la sudadera y le bajara las tirantas del top.

Sentía sus labios bajando por el hombro hasta el pecho, y notó el electrificante cosquilleo que su lengua provocaba en el pezón, mientras el otro pecho sufría las sacudidas de corriente que le producían sus dedos al pellizcarlo. Abrió los ojos asombrada por el calor vaporoso que se concentraba en ellos y el peso doloroso que se formaba en sus partes; lo necesitaba… su cuerpo estaba gritando por él, oh señor… Cuánto necesitaba tenerlo dentro…

- Ahora… por favor…

Inu Yasha se separó de ella y le bajó el pantalón del chándal, llevándose con él las bragas. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y los bajó lo suficiente para que su miembro quedara libre. La cogió en peso y ella jadeó al sentir que la levantaba, cerrando las piernas a su alrededor para no caerse, a la vez que intentaba agarrarse con los dos brazos rodeando sus hombros. El dolor le atravesó el dislocado.

- Tranquila, no voy a dejarte caer… - Ella dejó su brazo lastimado relajado, apoyando la mano en su pecho, con la otra le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la blusa de franela. Inu Yasha tenía las dos manos ocupadas en sujetarla por los muslos, y movía las caderas buscando cómo entrar en ella – Guíame…

Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró entre ellos dos, cómo el miembro erguido de Inu Yasha rozaba su entrada, metió la mano en el hueco y lo sostuvo en la mano, conduciéndolo a su interior, y sintiendo que él le permitía meterlo en ella tan despacio como necesitara, una vez terminó él la levantó más y sintió que sus vientres quedaban pegados. Notaba las paredes internas totalmente estiradas, luchando contra la invasión a la que no estaban acostumbradas.

Él empezó a moverse, dentro y fuera de ella, despacio al principio, y más rápido mediante los jadeos de ella le iban guiando.

Las acometidas se hacían más fuertes y bruscas, y los jadeos de Kagome se convirtieron en gritos sonoros, las uñas se le clavaron a través de la blusa y sus piernas se apretaron más a su alrededor.

Notaba cómo por dentro se iba contrayendo, cómo su cuerpo se preparaba para los espasmos, cómo sus paredes se endurecían presionándolo, obligándole a ir más rápido. Clavó las yemas de los dedos en sus nalgas, abriéndolas más para sentirla mas apretada. Los jadeos salieron en silbidos entre sus dientes, cerró los ojos cuando sintió la presión en el vientre y el miembro cimbrear dentro cada vez que expulsaba su simiente en ella. Al mismo tiempo sentía el líquido caliente y transparente que lo bañaba con cada sacudida que sufría el cuerpo de Kagome.

Ella relajó la prisión de sus piernas, y él apoyó su peso en la pelvis de ella, sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus brazos serían incapaces de seguir sosteniéndola, igual que sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse. Aún estaba dentro de ella, y notaba cómo palpitaba entre los músculos de su vagina. Kagome no había dicho nada, pero en todo momento fue consciente de que no habían puesto medios, no era fácil que quedara embarazada, sobre todo si no lo había estado antes, pero eso no descartaba del todo la posibilidad.

- No hemos usado nada, quiero que sepas que soy consciente de eso y que asumo cualquier responsabilidad que…

- Hace más de una semana que debería haber visto la regla, no creo que pueda quedar embarazada.

Inu Yasha cambió el semblante y la miró con el ceño arrugado, preocupado por lo que le estaba diciendo.

- No se lo dijiste a los médicos – Lo sabía porque ellos se lo habrían dicho, igual que le comentaron lo de la fiebre, los vómitos y la posibilidad de enfermedades como el beriberi, aunque le habían hecho pruebas cardiovasculares y habían descartado que padeciera de ella nada más que los vómitos y la fiebre.

- No lo consideré importante, supuse que con una buena alimentación regresaría.

Inu Yasha la llevó hasta la cama, pensando que sus palabras solo querían decir que el no comer venía de mucho antes del secuestro, tal vez un castigo autoimpuesto, o una forma de llamar la atención que Hojo no le daba. El mes y medio que estuvo raptada, solo sirvió para empeorar la anorexia que ya había empezado.

Se separó de ella para quitarse las ropas y se acostó a su lado, echando las mantas sobre ellos. Ella esperó a que hiciera algo, a que hubiera nuevas caricias y más besos, pero solo recibió un brazo que le rodeó la cintura y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Se giró para quedar de cara a él y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

- ¿Lo vamos a dejar aquí?

- Por el momento, sí. Mañana compraré preservativos.

- No tiene por qué ser así, puedo volver a tomar la píldora.

- No, hasta que sepamos qué puede estar pasando aquí dentro. – Acarició su vientre a la vez que silenciosamente rezaba por que no hubiesen provocado un embarazo, el estado anémico de Kagome no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo. Aparte de que no podría mantener otro niño si seguía teniendo a Kikyo chupando de su dinero como una sanguijuela.

- No voy a quedarme embarazada. – Él le sonrió y le dio un beso, pero no cedió, aunque la erección que sentía presionando su muslo quisiese lo contrario.

- ¿No puedes esperar a mañana?

- Quiero sentirlo otra vez – Los ojos de él se clavaron en ella, serios y concentrados

- Vuélvete…

Ella obedeció. Los dedos de Inu Yasha abrieron los muslos desde atrás y buscaron la humedad que aún se concentraba en la entrada de su sexo. Sintió los dos dedos entrar en ella desde atrás, y empujar hacia dentro, cada vez con más fuerza, mas seguido, su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente ajustándose a las embestidas, mantuvo los ojos abiertos mirando la luz de la lamparita, mientras sentía cada embestida de su mano, empujándola, haciéndose sitio cada vez que entraba en ella, hasta que todo se volvió nublado por las emociones, por el conocido dolor en su vientre y la tirantez de sus pezones. Su espalda se arqueó dando la bienvenida al placer, y el orgasmo estalló como un rayo que recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sollozó con cada espasmo que la sacudió.

Inu Yasha retiró los dedos del cuerpo laxo de Kagome, estiró el brazo por encima de ella y apagó la luz. Seguidamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la arrimó a él como si se tratara de una muñeca, y eso parecía en esos momentos en los que su cuerpo había quedado tan extenuado que no podía moverse por sí misma, y los ojos le pesaban del cansancio del día y de la paliza que habían recibido sus terminaciones nerviosas desde hacía unos minutos.

- Buenas noches – Contestó él entre divertido y preocupado porque ella permaneciera desmayada. Su única contestación fue un gemido.

.

.

.

**NN/AA**: Ya era hora que se atrevieran! Jejejeje

Esto ha sido hasta ahora un campo de rosas, rosas perfectas y preciosas, pero como todas las flores, tienen su tiempo de vida. Ahora toca otra estación u.u

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 8**

Era la tercera vez que sonaba el teléfono, esta vez no podría ignorarlo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de la comisaría, miró el reloj para ver la hora, no recordaba haber puesto el despertador, pero se veía que aún era de noche y no tenía que estar allí hasta las ocho.

El teléfono cesó y en su lugar sonó el timbre.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ella no se volvió, y su voz era tan somnolienta que Inu Yasha sabía que en unos minutos seguiría durmiendo.

Se alejó del calor del cuerpo de ella y salió de entre las sábanas. Buscó el pantalón de pijama que usaba desde que ella estaba en la casa y abrió la puerta.

El frío lo golpeó directamente en el pecho y la cara, se refugió detrás de la puerta para resguardarse y dejó pasar a Miroku.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué no coges el teléfono? – Miroku echó un rápido vistazo al salón, estaba todo demasiado ordenado, y la forma en que Inu Yasha cerraba los ojos le decía que lo había despertado. No necesitó más detalles para saber que habían dormido juntos.

Al contrario de lo que normalmente habría sido, le preocupó que se hubieran acostado. A Inu Yasha no le iba a gustar lo que tenía que decirle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está ella?

La cara de Inu Yasha cambió por completo. Su mente se despejó al momento y todo vestigio de sueño desapareció.

- Durmiendo…

Miroku miró de reojo la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.

- Bien… tenemos que ir a comisaría. Han detenido a Hojo por las acusaciones de su esposa, no hay pruebas, y es posible que salga hoy mismo

Inu Yasha se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo más de lo que estaba.

- ¿Qué se ha sacado hasta ahora?

Miroku suspiró.

- Que su cuadrilla de abogados va hacia allá…

- Miroku… - Sabía que le ocultaba algo, era obvio en la forma que evitaba decir algunas cosas.

- Dice que no sabe nada de lo que le acusa su mujer, pero que sospecha que ella está metida en algo. Que no está seguro de qué puede ser, pero que movió unos cuantos millones antes de que fuera secuestrada…

- Joder...

- Inu Yasha, él pensaba que ese dinero era para fugarse con su amante, pero ahora cree que es ella la que ha cometido todos los delitos por los que lo ha denunciado, y quiere poner una denuncia contra su esposa.

Inu Yasha no pudo apartar la vista de él. Había empezado… Y sería cuestión de semanas, meses a lo más, que ella pisara una cárcel. Ahora le preocupaba con qué cargos la apresarían; por cómplice o por principal acusado.

- Ese hombre es muy convincente, Inu Yasha. Se ha metido a todos en el bolsillo. Tenías que ver cómo lloraba y preguntaba al comisario por qué ella le había hecho algo así, no deja de decir que la quiere, y que no puede creer que le esté haciendo esto.

- Está interpretando… Si ha podido engañar a medio mundo toda su vida, no le será difícil engañar a unos cuantos más.

- No sé qué decirte, hasta yo me sentí apenado. Si me hubiera quedado allí más tiempo, me habría echado a llorar yo también.

- Está bien, deja que me vista.

- Ella debería venir también…

Inu Yasha se detuvo en el primer paso que dio de camino a la habitación.

- ¿Has venido a arrestarla?

- No, aún no ha sido acusada formalmente. Pero lo harán en las próximas veinticuatro horas si Akitoki declara contra ella.

Kagome cerró los ojos cuando Inu Yasha entró en la habitación, lo oyó abrir el armario y sacar unas cuantas cosas. Unos minutos después se había agachado delante de ella y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, como si le costara trabajo, para que él pensara que la había despertado.

- Tengo que ir a la comisaría…

- Bien… ¿Quién era el del teléfono?

- Miroku…

La forma en que él soltó el aire por la nariz, le confirmó que lo había oído bien cuando ellos dos hablaron en el salón. Habían dejado la puerta de la calle abierta, y la ventana de la habitación estaba lo suficientemente cerca para haberlos oído con claridad; cada palabra que allí pronunciaron.

Sabía que Hojo no se quedaría quieto, y esperaba una venganza, no había sabido cuál, pero ahora tenía una idea. Quería verla encerrada en el lugar que le correspondía a él. Acusada de los delitos que ella lo había acusado. Pero no esperó que perjudicara a los que la rodearan, pensó que estaba sola, y ahora, la preocupación con que la miraba Inu Yasha, le hacía preguntarse si habría hecho mal involucrándose con él en una relación que no tenía ningún futuro. Hojo nunca la dejaría tranquila a menos que muriera, y ella no tenía el valor ni la sangre fría para llevarlo a la muerte… Ni el dinero.

- Kagome, han detenido a Hojo, y no sé cómo terminará esto, pero quiero que sepas que…

Kagome le posó la mano en los labios para callarlo y se estiró para darle un beso.

- Tranquilo… lo que pase estará bien. Porque será lo que el destino a proveído para mí.

Inu Yasha apretó la mandíbula conteniendo una protesta. Ella era única en este mundo, exclusiva, un ángel en un mundo dirigido por demonios. No era justo que pagara por los pecados de otros, porque él creía en su inocencia. Ahora no le cabía duda de que ella dijo la verdad en sus declaraciones, y que era Hojo el que mentía, la prueba estaba en que si la quería tanto, no cabía que quisiera denunciarla, sin necesidad de que nadie lo convenciera.

- Atrapó la cara de ella con las dos manos y la besó con todas sus ansias, con la promesa de que todo terminaría bien para ella.

- Te llamaré en cuanto haya algo claro.

Se alejó del dormitorio con la mirada de ella clavada en sus ojos, y el recuerdo de su dulce sonrisa que calmaría hasta un huracán. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila sabiendo lo que podía esperarle? Porque tenía asimilado que ella debía pagar por unos pecados a los que se vio obligada a cometer. No era justo para ella, y tampoco para él, porque había encontrado a la mujer que podría levantarlo del barro que lo había metido Kikyo cuando lo dejó, y ahora, de una forma u otra, por unas u otras circunstancias, por segunda vez lo dejarían. Maldito fuera Hojo y sus sucios negocios, ¿Por qué no era un hombre normal? ¿Por qué no era realmente como la imagen que demostraba a todos? Hubiese preferido conocer a Kagome en una situación totalmente distinta, como la víctima de un secuestro que era sí, pero que se separaba de su marido no como la mujer que tenía miedo de él y del infierno que dirigía, sino como la mujer que lo había dejado para escapar con su difunto novio.

Kagome se acercó a la ventana cuando lo sintió cerrar la puerta de la casa, y lo vio montar en el coche. Era cuestión de horas, días a lo mas que Hojo moviera alguna pieza y derrumbara el mundo que había descubierto y que le gustaba, un mundo tranquilo que se movía sin prisas ni tensiones, donde veía la seguridad que podía dar una vida estable, junto a un hombre al que quería amar.

Cuando el coche se alejó, buscó una bata en el armario, solo encontró un albornoz sin estrenar, doblado, en uno de los cajones. Se remangó las mangas y se dispuso a preparar algo para la comida, necesitaba ocupar su mente para no pensar en qué podía estar pasando en la comisaría hasta que llegase Inu Yasha. Entonces estaría tranquila, él le daba la calma que necesitaba, y la hacía sentirse protegida, incluso le había devuelto las ganas de cocinar. Ese había sido su único refugio los primeros años que compartió con Hojo, después de haber sabido cuales eran sus preferencias sexuales, lo único que la hacía olvidar era meterse en la cocina y hornear todo tipo de dulces y asados, lástima que mucha de aquella comida fuese a parar a la basura al principio. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que podía entregarla a los albergues para indigentes. Fue entonces que se apuntó en los grupos de voluntarios que abrían un comedor para estas personas, y al principio consiguió apaciguar su conciencia con respecto a lo que sucedía en casa. Pero duró muy poco, pronto aprendió a escuchar a esta gente, sus desgracias, la miseria que soportaban día a día, y la depresión fue aumentando junto con la culpabilidad, y ahí empezó a sentir la necesidad de pasar hambre, de comer lo más mínimo para no sentirse horrible al pensar en que ella tenía suculentos platos en casa, cocinados por el mejor chef de Japón, mientras otros se veían obligados a pedir en la calle para poder comprarse un bocadillo y poco más.

A las tres tenía la mesa preparada con un pollo al limón en el centro y unas patatas asadas en forma de rosas alrededor, una sopera con miso y una botella de vino que encontró llena de polvo en el trastero del patio. Habría querido poner unas velas y algún centro de flores, pero era pedir demasiado que alguien como Inu Yasha tuviera ese tipo de cosas en su casa.

Pensó en que podría darse un baño mientras esperaba, y se dirigía a encender el termo cuando sonó el teléfono, seguramente era Inu Yasha, con noticias del arresto de Hojo. Se precipitó a cogerlo.

- Estoy aquí... Dime...

- Pensaba que ya no ibas a coger el teléfono...

Kagome se agarró al respaldo del sofá para no caer. El impacto de oír la voz de Hojo había sido tan fuerte que sentía pinchazos en los brazos y las piernas. Sintió la garganta gruesa al querer tragar, y cerró los ojos para calmar los latidos que se le agolparon en las sienes.

- Te han dejado libre

- Tus acusaciones no tienen fundamento cuando mis abogados son los mejores. ¿Ha llegado ya tu amigo el detective?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

- ¿Quieres saber dónde estoy ahora mismo? He venido de la comisaría aquí, directamente, a ver cómo unos niños preciosos son recogidos por su madre... Tiene unos hijos encantadores...

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! - Las lágrimas habían nublado sus ojos, pero no eran ellas las que la impedían ver, sino el miedo que provocaba la amenaza que se ocultaba tras las palabras de Hojo.

- Hagamos un trato, tú te entregas ahora, como protagonista de todo lo que se me acusa y yo dejaré en paz a los hijos de Kudo. - Hojo bajó la ventanilla del coche para que se aireara un poco, llevaba más de tres cuartos de hora dentro, esperando a que el colegio abriera las puertas para que las madres recogieran a sus hijos.

Había visto que la seguridad del colegio era nula para sus hombres, sería fácil raptar a esos niños sin que nadie se diera cuenta, podía provocar un accidente leve que retuviese a la madre unos minutos más en la carretera y esos niños serían suyos si quisiese.

- ¿Sigues ahí? - Kagome asintió con un gemido - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte esta vez?

El rostro de Kagome se endureció. Guiada por algo que no supo definir, algo frío que se agolpó en su pecho y en la nuca, se soltó del sofá, sintiendo que recuperaba unas fuerzas que hacía tiempo había perdido. ¿Se sacrificaría por los niños de Inu Yasha? Sí, por ellos y por él... Haría cualquier cosa, porque fueron las únicas personas que le demostraron que la vida valía la pena vivirla, que tras cada momento malo, se escondía uno bueno, y a ella le colmaba lo suficiente ese momento bueno que tuvo junto a Inu Yasha, donde se sintió amada y querida por padre e hijos... Y eso, esa sensación, le duraría toda la vida, por muy miserable que esta fuera a partir de ahora.

- Dame un día... Un día y te prometo que mañana por la mañana iré a declararme culpable.

Hubo un silencio que la descompuso totalmente, se derrumbó en el brazo del sofá y sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. No, ahora no podía desmayarse, había preparado una comida especial para ellos, para Inu Yasha y ella, e iba a disfrutar cada segundo de este día junto a él, para vivir de este recuerdo, si pudiera, eternamente.

- Muy bien, puedo esperar unas cuantas horas. Pero ni un minuto más, Kagome, o ya sabes qué le espera a esos niños.

Hojo había colgado, pero ella siguió reteniendo el teléfono en la oreja durante un rato más.

Inu Yasha se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo, como de costumbre cuando estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo le diría a ella lo de la denuncia? No tenía valor para decírselo, aún así, tenía que hacerlo, mejor él que ningún otro.

Debía haberla llamado como le prometió, pero estaba tan afligido por cómo había marchado el interrogatorio que, incluso antes de terminar fue a buscar a Naraku a la oficina del fiscal. Después de haberle insistido que la representara, Naraku prometió que no la dejaría sola si llegaba a necesitar ayuda legal. El cobarde no quería mojarse porque sabía quienes componían la cuadrilla de Hojo, los mejores del país, se lo había dicho él mismo durante la charla. Y ahora, no tenida nada seguro que decirle a Kagome, excepto que en pocos días tendría que pasar por un juicio y que, seguramente, tenía que buscarse un abogado.

Al abrir la puerta la encontró de pie junto al sofá, con el albornoz que le habían regalado sus hijos por su cumpleaños atado a la cintura, aún así, se cruzaba los brazos como si quisiera esconderse de él, no comprendía esa timidez, no después de cómo habían pasado la noche anterior, pero tal vez ella no estaba acostumbrada a convivir con un hombre, porque después de todo, Hojo no había hecho nada por demostrarle cómo sería una vida de pareja.

Ella lo miraba como si hubiese sido sorprendida, su tez estaba tan pálida que el contraste con sus labios morados y las ojeras se habían pronunciado a tal extremo que parecía haberse levantado de la tumba en lugar de la cama. Tenía un color enfermizo, un tono verdoso que llegaba a asustarlo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ella asintió sólo con la cabeza - ¿Ha pasado algo? No parece que estés bien...

Nunca había sido buena para esconder su estado de ánimo tras una máscara, cuando niña, si estaba triste sus padres lo sabían corriendo, al igual que si le había pasado algo en el colegio; se volvía demasiado callada, dubitativa, insegura también, y su expresión y sus gestos decían lo que no contaban sus palabras. Y esta vez sucedía lo mismo, con la excepción de que anteriormente nunca tuvo necesidad de mentir. Ahora sí.

- Me he mareado un poco... creo... creo que he estado a punto de desmayarme al levantarme.

Inu Yasha cerró la puerta rápidamente y fue hasta ella. Verlo acercarse con esa preocupación por ella, y esos ojos que la miraban como si fuese lo único importante hizo que se le aflojasen las piernas. Le dolía mentirle, le dolía la desilusión y el fraude que le ocasionaría a la mañana siguiente, cuando le hiciera creer lo que no era.

Se volvió a sentar en el sofá, donde había estado inmóvil como una estatua desde que había colgado el teléfono hasta que oyó la cerradura de la puerta, por miedo a derrumbarse si permitía que él la abrazara estando de pie. E intentó dar seguridad a sus palabras, para que pareciese lo más convincente posible.

- Me quedé traspuesta después de preparar la comida y al oírte llegar me he debido levantar muy rápido - Rió sin demasiadas ganas - Ha sido como si el suelo se viniera hacia arriba.

Inu Yasha vio entonces la mesa con las fuentes y los cubiertos, todo preparado de manera muy especial para él, sintió algo en el pecho que lo conmovió, y que por muy de tontos que fuera, le provocaba ganas de abrazarla y llorar en su hombro. ¿Por qué se lo hacía más difícil contarle lo que tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué era tan atenta con él cuando tenía que darle tan mala noticia? Se agachó frente a ella hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le acarició el muslo hasta enlazarle la mano.

- Te has forzado más de lo que debías... No hacía falta que hicieras esto.

Kagome miró la mesa tras ella, comprendiendo que él había relacionado el mareo con el trabajo de cocinar la comida, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería dejar de verlo, no quería perderlo ahora que lo había encontrado. Él era el hombre con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida y Hojo se lo estaba arrebatando, porque no podía ser egoísta y olvidar la seguridad de esos niños, no iba con su corazón ni con su alma volverse ciega y sorda ante las súplicas que le hacía su conciencia de proteger a esta familia a la que estaba aprendiendo a querer en tan poco tiempo.

Se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que hizo que Inu Yasha frunciese el ceño y respondiera al abrazo más por inquietud que por responder a su gesto.

- Quería hacerlo, porque tú, Inu Yasha, te mereces esto y más.

Él no comprendió el por qué de sus palabras, le parecieron demasiado drásticas por una comida elegante en el salón de su casa. Al igual que la fuerza de su abrazo, que no sabía como podía conjurarla tan débil como estaba, que se cansaba cada cuatro pasos. O el tiempo que lo mantenía rodeado con sus brazos y la humedad que sentía en el cuello por su llanto silencioso. Le sonaba más como una despedida que una muestra de sentimientos. ¿Acaso ya sabía algo? ¿Podía ser que Miroku la hubiera llamado desde el móvil para ponerla en aviso?

- ¿Has recibido alguna llamada de Miroku o algún agente? - Los brazos de ella se tensaron y el llanto cesó de inmediato.

- No... El teléfono no ha sonado en toda la mañana.

Inu Yasha la apartó de él para mirarla a los ojos, a sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas que aún rodaban por ellas. Gimió rendido por tanta pena, sus ojos estaban demasiado entristecidos para quedarse de brazos cruzados, convenciéndose de que no le sucedía nada.

- Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede? Me estás preocupando… - Le susurró a media voz, esperando que ella se sincerara, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y ella le atrapó las manos, retirándolas de su cara y poniéndolas en su regazo.

- Nada, en serio, es solo que ayer fue tan estupendo que… - Suspiró para retraer las nuevas lágrimas que inflamaban sus ojos. – Tus hijos son maravillosos, y me emociona, eso es todo… - Intentó sonreír y secó las gotas que resbalaron fuera del lagrimal

Él respondió sonriendo también, se alborotó el pelo y sin que ella lo esperase la atrajo y le besó los labios, el mentón, las mejillas y los ojos, y cuando escapó un sollozo de su garganta, él cubrió su boca, impidiendo que siguiera llorando y obligándola a dejar la mente en blanco, abierta únicamente a ese beso que exploraba cada rincón, cada agitación de su respiración que escapaba por la nariz y cada lágrima que se coló dentro.

Cuando la dejó tomar aire, ella se tambaleaba en sus brazos.

- No quiero que esto acabe… nunca….

Parecía una súplica más que un comentario, y él pensó que estaba pidiendo más de lo que sus palabras estaban suplicándole. Ella no hablaba solo del beso, ni de la relación que acaban de empezar, había algo más que no estaba preparada para decirle. Y entonces entendió que, de alguna forma, sabía sobre la denuncia de Hojo. Tal vez lo escuchó esta mañana, y lo vio confirmado en su cara cuando lo vio entrar, no era muy bueno ocultando las cosas, nunca lo había sido para Kikyo, y dudaba que lo fuera para Kagome cuando ella le importaba tanto.

- No tiene por qué terminar, todo saldrá bien, y en caso de que tengamos que estar un tiempo separados, no me importará esperarte si quieres volver aquí, conmigo, para siempre si tú quieres.

No la había calmado como él hubiese querido, no había conseguido quitarle esa pena que la estaba atenazando, pero ella le sonreía dentro de su llanto y lo besaba desesperada porque así fuera.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Demasiado bueno para que Hojo se quedase de brazos cruzados u.u

A ver a dónde nos llevará esto.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, a ver que pasa con la denuncia de Hojo a Kagome

Besossssss


	9. Chapter 9

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 9**

- Gracias, Asako

- No me las des hijo, alguien tiene que alimentarte.

- ¿Te parece que necesito que me alimenten? – Preguntó entre broma y curiosidad.

- Tienes mucho que comer para estar tan fuerte como mi Buncho

Inu Yasha miró al Buncho de la anciana Asako, un hombre que más que fuerte era como la representación misma de la grasa. Había sido luchador de zumo durante la mayor parte de su juventud, y ahora, a sus cincuenta y dos años, se dedicaba a dirigir el negocio de su madre; un restaurante móvil de comida tradicional, donde ponían el mejor café y los mejores bollos que había probado en su vida.

Pagó los dos desayunos y se despidió de madre e hijo. Y mientras caminaba de camino al coche vio a una muchacha joven, morena y con el cabello largo, acompañada de su amiga. Ambas iban riendo, recordando algo gracioso que les había pasado juntas. Tenía las puntas rizadas, y el flequillo alborotado como Kagome. De espalda se parecía a ella, solo que no estaba tan delgada.

Pensó en el extraño comportamiento de ayer, en cómo lo tuvo toda la tarde en la cama haciéndole el amor, aún cuando sabía que ella apenas recobraba fuerzas suficientes para una siguiente vez, volvía a provocarlo, a realizar con él todo tipo de juegos y caricias que nunca antes tuvo oportunidad de experimentar. Y él se dejó hacer sabiendo que ella necesitaba esa distracción. Esta mañana apenas había conseguido de ella una sonrisa cuando se despidió con un beso en los labios, de lo agotada que estaba. La llamaría cuando subiera al coche para saber cómo se encontraba. Esperaba que de mejor ánimo, porque ayer, sinceramente, lo había asustado. Por mucho que intentó saber no consiguió que le dijera nada, ni siquiera cuando decidieron que ya no les quedaba más energías que para quedarse abrazados en la cama y hablar cosas triviales como las estaciones, o de lo impuntuales que eran los medios de transporte si no se tenía vehículo propio, (o un chofer en el caso de ella).

Desde antes de abrir la puerta pudo saber que algo ocurría al mirar por la ventana. Miroku estaba demasiado serio, y ni siquiera le hizo la fiesta de costumbre al café cuando le extendió la bandeja.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Miroku echó otro vistazo al móvil y luego al café y el bollo. La noticia que le había dado Akira Himura por teléfono le había quitado el hambre. No sabía cómo empezar, porque era seguro cómo reaccionaría Inu Yasha al saberlo, ya se lo dijera de una forma u otra, y por ser su amigo le había tocado esa papeleta. La mejor forma de decírselo, suponía que era la directa.

Lo miró lamentándolo antes de poder hablar y buscando el valor para no callarse.

- Kagome está en comisaría. – El rostro de Inu Yasha cambió por completo, y el bollo suyo y el café quedaron olvidados en el salpicadero del coche

- La han detenido para interrogarla…

- No exactamente. Ella ha ido por su propia voluntad para declararse culpable de todos los delitos con los que acusó a Akitoki. Su marido ha quedado limpio y ella está dictando su declaración para firmarla.

La tez de Inu Yasha se volvió pálida, era imposible que ella se declarara culpable, porque era inocente de todo, ella era la victima y no el monstruo, en estos tres días que la había ido conociendo sabía que era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

- No puede ser, ella no puede ser la dirigente de los cargos con los que acusó a Hojo. Nadie la creerá, está protegiendo a Hojo por algún motivo. Tal vez él la ha amenazado con algo. Ese hombre es… Ella es muy buena, no haría daño a nadie, jamás, no sabe cómo hacerlo…

Miroku lo veía cada vez más nervioso, y era para estarlo, si estuviera en su situación no sabría si reaccionaría del mismo modo.

- Hojo también parece un santo, Inu Yasha, en cambio ella habló pestes de él. Y nos quiso convencer de que era un depravado.

- ¡Maldita sea, porque lo es! ¡Tú no has estado con ella todo este tiempo! ¡No sabes cómo ha sido su vida! ¡Ha… - De pronto se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada defenderla, Miroku no podía hacer nada por ella, tenía que verla, tenía que saber por qué había cometido esa locura – Tengo que hablar con ella

Miroku le palmeó el hombro y se lo apretó con los dedos, siendo la única forma que consideraba capaz de darle apoyo.

Giró la llave en el contacto y salió del aparcamiento, se dirigían a la comisaría, y esperaba que pudieran hacer algo por evitar que ella se complicara la vida firmando algo de lo que era inocente, porque si lo era de verdad, se estaba echando una sentencia sobre los hombros que iba a ser muy difícil de quitarse más tarde.

.

- Le aconsejo que la lea un par de veces antes de firmarla – Fuschida le entregó la declaración y siguió reteniendo el bolígrafo un poco más en su mano.

- Recuerdo todo lo que he dicho, comisario.

Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, todo lo que ella dijo era muy convincente, sabía cosas que solo un degenerado era capaz de imaginar, y confesó barbaridades que solo haría un loco sin conciencia, pero por Dios que su imagen decía lo contrario, si no fuera porque se sabía la mayoría de los nombres de los últimos quince niños desaparecidos este año entre los cinco y los doce años, (y coincidían las descripciones que les había dado), apostaría el cuello que estaba mintiendo para encubrir a su marido.

El problema era que Hojo Akitoki daba la misma imagen que ella, y los dos se habían acusado mutuamente hasta que su esposa cantó.

- ¿Seguro que no quiere un abogado? Aún está a tiempo de pedir uno.

Kagome levantó la cabeza, dejando de mirar el panel verde pálido de la mesa y fijándose por primera vez en los ojos de ese hombre, el comisario. Tenía genio, pero en sus ojos podía ver que se trataba de un buen hombre que no estaba corrompido aún habiendo conocido todo tipo de cosas en la vida que le mostraba su trabajo diariamente. A él no lo estaba engañando por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, pero igual que ella, no podía hacer nada por impedir que se cometiera esta injusticia. Por su parte debía proteger a los hijos de Inu Yasha de los vicios de Hojo, y él debía seguir las obligaciones que conllevaba a arrestar a quien se confiesa culpable.

Ojala… ojala tuviera la voluntad que se necesita para romper el papel que tenía delante con todas las mentiras que había escritas en él y pedir ayuda a este hombre. Ponerle en aviso de la amenaza de Hojo contra ella, o mejor dicho contra Hiroshi y Kasue, ¿Pero de qué serviría? De nada…

Hojo tenía buen respaldo, había visto en una ocasión cómo el senador lo había visitado con un maletín lleno de documentos que trataban de nuevas reformas para colegios y otros edificios, reformas que el país no podría haber pagado si Hojo no hubiera firmado esa misma tarde un cheque por más de dos billones de yenes. Un dinero que había servido para mejorar la enseñanza y tener a los niños a salvo de ser corrompidos por los barrios en los que vivían, gracias a las aulas de actividades extraescolares y a las instalaciones deportivas que se pudieron incluir en aquellas obras.

Si no era ahora, Hojo encontraría otra forma de vengarse de ella. Ningún político querría que se cortara un suministro tan excelente como el que daba la fortuna de su marido.

- No lo necesito… Señor Fuschida. Sé que tengo que cumplir un castigo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Un abogado no puede hacer nada.

- Puede mejorar sus comodidades consiguiendo que la lleven a una prisión de mínima vigilancia y puede conseguir que sus años de prisión se acorten.

¿Años?... Kagome miró otra vez a los ojos del comisario, sintiendo que el caparazón que disfrazaba su miedo se quebrara un poco. No había pensado en el tiempo que tendría que estar encerrada, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo sería capaz de soportarlo.

- Confío en que mi confesión me ayude en eso.

Pobre mujer, pensaba que el juez se apiadaría de ella, no sabía que detrás había un jurado de diez personas que tenían sus vidas, con hijos que tendrían la edad de todos esos niños. Y que la vería como el monstruo que ella decía ser, aunque sus ojos, sus gestos y el temblor de su voz dijeran lo contrario.

Él no podía hacer nada más por ella que aconsejarle que al menos aceptara un abogado de oficio.

Sin poder hacer nada más después de que se negase a que la representaran, le extendió el bolígrafo y vio, como quien viera cómo baja la hoja de una guillotina sobre el cuello de una mujer frágil e inocente, las líneas trazándose de tinta azul por la hoja, plasmando su firma y sentenciando una vida que no lo merecía.

Maldita sea, esta noche tendría horas de insomnio pensando en ella.

.

Inu Yasha cruzó el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de interrogatorios, le dijeron que Kagome estaba allí desde hacía más de una hora, solo esperaba que no hubiese cometido ninguna locura sin que él estuviera allí para aconsejarla.

Se detuvo en seco cuando Fuschida salió de allí con la cabeza gacha, leyendo el documento que tenía en las manos. Y casi chocó con Inu Yasha cuando por reflejos levantó la mirada y lo vio allí plantado como una estatua y pálido como el color de la piedra en la que solían estar esculpidas.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Sabes lo que es, Kudo.

Inu Yasha le quitó la declaración de las manos y leyó cada reglón, sintiendo una punzada con cada frase allí escrita. Y la rúbrica remató la estocada final. Ella había confesado y confirmado con su firma todas y cada unas de esas barbaridades, a cual menos creíble de relacionar con ella.

Tuvo el deseo de romper el maldito papel que acababa con las esperanzas con las que había amanecido aquella mañana, había incluso pensado que después de un tiempo le propondría que se casaran, y ahora con todo lo que ella había puesto allí, pasaría gran parte de sus vidas separados, incluso él podría estar muerto para cuando ella saliera. Si es que Kagome no se suicidaba antes en su celda, porque no tenía las fuerzas ni el coraje, ni la maldad, que se necesitaba para vivir en una cárcel.

Fuschida pareció comprender en la forma que apretaba el papel con sus dedos, que quería destruirla, porque se lo arrancó de las manos antes de que se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba en su posesión. Aún no sabía por qué él, un detective que había visto muchas veces a mujeres como ella que habían incluso asesinado, que antes había permanecido imparcial ante estas mujeres, ahora estaba tan afectado.

Eso solo tenía un significado, entre estos dos había pasado algo… Tendría que retirarlo del caso cuando trabajaran para desmantelar las redes que ella decía que había dirigido y detener a todos los que estaban metidos.

- ¿Quién la defiende?

- No quiere abogado

- Dile a Naraku que venga, lo vi aparcar cuando estábamos entrando.

Aunque no apartaba la mirada de Fuschida se había dirigido a Miroku, que no perdió el tiempo en protestar, como tampoco lo perdía en echarle una mano si podía.

Miroku podía pensar que era inútil ayudarla cuando se acusaba a sí misma y admitía todo lo que Hojo había dicho en su denuncia. Pero si Inu Yasha necesitaba convencerse a través de Naraku, lo sacaría de donde estuviera, lo obligaría a dejar al cliente que hubiera venido a representar y lo traería a esta sala.

.

Kagome miró la puerta por cuarta vez, ¿Cuándo vendrían a buscarla? El comisario se había ido hacía rato y no le había dicho qué hacer ni si podía irse hasta que fuera el juicio, porque suponía que habría uno, y dudaba que pudiera marcharse, lo más seguro era que la encerraran en una de las celdas que tendrían aquí hasta que la llevaran a otro sitio.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y apareció un hombre de cabellos negros muy bien cortados. Y un traje que podía costar más de cuarenta y seis mil yenes

- Señora Akitoki…

Ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta el asiento que había dejado libre Fuschida, y se fijó en sus manos cuidadas, con una manicura perfecta. Todo en él decía que tenía dinero, y su experiencia le decía que no debía de fiarse de esta clase de hombres.

- Soy amigo de Inu Yasha – Los ojos de ella se abrieron de la cautela a la sorpresa, y luego se relajaron con alivio y comprensión. Sabía que Inu Yasha ya estaba informado, y que lo había mandado aquí a ayudarla – Me llamo Naraku Sasaki, y seré su abogado.

- No necesito ningún abogado, señor Sasaki, ya se lo dije al comisario.

- Lo sé, pero está equivoca, he leído esa declaración, y sé que usted no tiene nada que ver con las cosas que ahí dice. No tiene ni el valor ni la falta de escrúpulos que se necesita para ese tipo de negocios. Ni siquiera tiene la malicia que necesitaría para inventárselas. En cambio… – Ella parpadeó de un modo extraño, como un tick que solo duró unos segundos, los suficiente para decirle que la había alterado, que había acertado. Se inclinó hacia delante para quedar más cerca de ella, dando el aíre de confidencialidad que buscaba para que se debilitase el muro que había puesto por medio, entre ella y todos los que pretendieran ayudarla. – Oiga… no conozco realmente a su marido, solo recibí su visita una vez… - Ella se irguió en la silla, y retrocedió como si así pudiese mantenerse a salvo. Su nombre la hacía temblar por dentro, lo veía en su mirada, en el rictus de su boca, y en la forma en que palidecía rápidamente su rostro – traía una oferta, que venía acompañada de un bufete que lo formaban sus abogados. Ningún ser humano que se rodea de demonios puede ser un ángel, Kagome. No sé lo que es su marido, pero sé lo que son esos hombres que llama sus abogados, y no me sorprendería que todas esas… cosas que aquí dice – Sacó una copia con la declaración que ella había dado horas antes – se atribuyeran a él… - Ella no decía nada, en cambio vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, que retrocedieron momentáneamente, estaba a punto de caer y confesar la verdad, si se retractaba, él podría hacer algo por ella. Cogió la mano que tenía sobre la mesa, una mano pequeña y fina envuelta en la suya, más grande. – Kagome… Ahí fuera hay un hombre que está muy preocupado por usted y que no le ha importado suplicar al hombre que le quitó su exmujer para no perderla a usted… ¿Es que eso no le importa?

Él era la pareja actual de Kikyo, él acababa de decírselo… Un abogado que venía departe de Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha… claro que le importaba Inu Yasha, más que cualquier cosa, más que ella misma, y era por eso que hacía esto.

- No necesito ningún abogado, señor Sasaki…

Naraku frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que sus palabras resbalaban de esta forma en alguien. Sabía cómo llegar a sus clientes cuando estaban dudosos, sabía cómo llegar a un jurado. Y sabía cómo sacarla de esto… si ella quería, pero no era ese el caso. No podía hacer nada por quien no quería ser ayudado.

- Bien… - Le dio una tarjeta con su teléfono – de todas formas tenga mi número, memorícelo antes de que los funcionarios de prisiones de la cárcel que sea destinada se la quiten con sus demás cosas personales. – Esperaba que esas palabras la asustasen lo suficiente para que en veinticuatro horas solicitase su derecho a llamar a su abogado.

Naraku se levantó, guardando en su maletín la copia de la declaración que le había enseñado, y caminó hacia la puerta, pensando en cómo decirle a Inu Yasha que no había conseguido nada.

- ¿Usted vive con ellos?

Naraku se volvió, ella no levantaba la mirada de su regazo, sus hombros estaban caídos, y la espalda encorvada, desde allí, si no fuera por la juventud que se notaba en su voz, parecía totalmente una anciana. Esta mujer había envejecido, e iba a envejecer mucho más cuando viera que su personalidad no se adaptaba a la vida en una prisión de mediana seguridad.

- ¿A quienes se refiere con ellos?

- A los hijos de Inu Yasha.

- Sí

- Necesito un favor, y solo puedo pedírselo a usted.

Naraku se acercó a ella y volvió a sentarse.

- No los pierdan de vista, nunca los dejen solos

Naraku sintió la lengua fría del miedo lamerle la columna. Más que un favor, parecía una amenaza, pero cuando ella levantó la cabeza a él, y vio las lágrimas que se secó rápidamente con las manos, supo que era una advertencia. Alguien los había amenazado, y por eso, por esa amenaza y para evitarla, ella estaba aquí.

- Usted no necesita estar aquí, no tiene que pasar por esto, diga la verdad, Kagome. Todos la ayudarán y la creerán, porque tiene a Inu Yasha de su parte, no se haga esto.

La cabeza de Naraku trabajaba rápidamente, en cuanto saliera de esta sala, iría en busca de Fuschida, explicaría a Inu Yasha lo que había averiguado de ella, la presionaría hasta que denunciase a Hojo por amenazar la vida o la seguridad de dos niños, hijos de un agente de la ley, y se pondrían todos en marcha. Ella estaría protegida y todo lo más, por su confesión, tendría que hacer varios trabajos sociales relacionados con victimas de casos como los que acusarían a Hojo.

- Por favor, no lo haga. No pienso echarme atrás, ¿no comprende que esto es inevitable? Si no es ahora, será más adelante…

Era como si ella hubiera leído sus pensamientos, y se los desbaratara en un instante. No iba a cooperar, aunque ellos se movieran ella se seguiría culpando y Hojo no podría ser detenido porque no habría acusación contra él. ¡Maldita mujer! Donde había una posible salida, ella veía un muro. Se levantó y salió de aquella sala. Tenía al menos que advertir a Inu Yasha de la amenaza sobre sus hijos. Solo esperaba que ese cabrón diese el paso, porque entonces, no necesitarían a Kagome para cogerlo.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Sería bueno que con el aviso de Kagome sobre los hijos de Inuyasha consiguieran meterle mano a Hojo, veamos qué pasará en el siguiente.

Besossssss


	10. Chapter 10

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 10**

En menos de setenta y dos horas, la habían enviado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de Tokio. La peor cárcel de mujeres que pudiera haber; una en la que los funcionarios de prisiones se movían conducidos por el soborno, igual que el alcalde que la dirigía. Y que por si fuera poco, poseía una guardería para los niños que allí habían nacido. Algo que no estaba a favor de Kagome, ya que las madres allí presas la estarían odiando a muerte cuando supieran cuales eran sus cargos.

Sospechaba que Hojo era quien había hecho unas cuantas llamadas, antes del juicio, para que la encerrasen en aquél sitio.

Los abogados de Hojo no habían sido en absoluto compasivos con ella. El propio Hojo, de una manera muy sutil, había asestado la peor de todas las puñaladas; la había puesto como la peor depravada y sin escrúpulos después de la conocida Lucrecia Borgia. Pero eso sí, de tal manera, que el jurado tuvo compasión de él por haber tenido que vivir en silencio junto a semejante mujer. Y su papel de víctima fue rematado cuando la congoja lo compungió tanto en el estrado que tuvo que callar y el juez tuvo que dar un receso de diez minutos para "que el hombre se tranquilizase".

Se había metido al juez, al jurado, y a todos los que lo presenciaron (porque fue un juicio abierto al público) en el bolsillo.

No pudo hablar con ella desde que entró en la sala de confesión cuando Naraku le comunicó la advertencia de ella, para pedirle explicaciones, y ella lo miró sorprendida, como si no hubiese esperado que él entrase a reclamarle, exigiéndole respuesta tanto de lo que dijo sobre los niños como para saber por qué lo había hecho, por qué había ido a allí, entregándose como una criminal.

Inuyasha dio otra calada al cigarro y respiró hondo…

Solo pudo seguirla desde un coche de escolta que conducía Miroku, mientras ella iba esposada en un furgón de presos hasta los juzgados, donde la vio salir con la cabeza gacha y soportar los insultos de los ciudadanos que se agolpaban en las escaleras del edificio. Acusándola de degenerada, y deseándole la muerte.

La única vez que sus miradas se cruzaron fue a la salida de la sala donde fue sentenciada, él pronunció su nombre cuando ella pasó por delante, y ella no dijo ni le dio a entender nada, únicamente agachó la cabeza, sin detenerse, resistiendo los alimentos, piedras, revistas y otras cosas mas que le tiraron, hasta subir al furgón, donde viajó hasta su destino acompañada por Akira Himura, el agente que dentro de unos días sería ascendido a detective, porque le habían asignado ell caso de Kagome, junto con Miroku. A él lo habían relegado, porque se había visto involucrado después de la amenaza de hacía unos días.

Solo hacía un par de semanas que ella había sido encarcelada y su vida se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Ahora había recibido una llamada de Miroku, para decirle que Kagome había pedido verlo, pero no pensaba acudir, no después de lo que le había hecho.

Aún conservaba la nota de despedida que había encontrado junto al televisor cuando llegó aquél día a su casa.

La comparó con la que había recibido hacía tres días y comprobó que era la misma letra curvada, las mismas vocales cerradas, y las mismas eses inclinadas. Mirando ambas notas se maldecía. Cada vez que recordaba cómo se había cegado por la estúpida necesidad de tener lo que había perdido con Kikyo, se quejaba de ser un maldito idiota.

Arrugó los papeles que tenía en las manos y los guardó en el bolsillo. Deseaba que ella se pudriera en aquella cárcel.

.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Kagome? – La enfermera se acercó a ella con la inyección que le ponían diariamente para que comiera.

Recordó el primer día que pisó el comedor, la comida triturada y compacta con la que le llenaron el bol… se había negado a comer, y nadie le dio importancia excepto Sango, su compañera de celda, la había estado observando escamada por lo delgada que estaba.

Sango era una mujer seria, pero muy maternal con ella, también era una de las presas más violentas, podía considerarse afortunada que le hubiera tocado como compañera y que hubiese decidido convertirla en su protegida. Porque sospechaba que por las miradas que le echaban las demás no hubiera durado viva mucho tiempo. Desde que había llegado aquí supo que esto iba a ser una prueba muy difícil de superar.

Pero su amor por Inu Yasha y esos dos niños, le daban la fuerza de voluntad que necesitaba cada día que amanecía en esta cárcel.

- No me adapto a esto, Oharu

Oharu era una mujer no con mucha más edad que ella, tres años mayor quizás, con una cara, aunque no bonita, graciosa. Se maquillaba con exageración cada mañana antes de venir y parecía una muñeca de carnaval más que una persona, pero Sango la había elegido como su pareja, alegando que era como un aíre fresco entre todas las viciadas de esta prisión.

A ella le había impactado saber que eran lesbianas, y cuando tuvo el valor y la confianza de decírselo a Sango esta rió. Luego le aclaró que en un sitio como este, si querías tener sexo tendrías que acostumbrarte a tenerlo con otra mujer.

Kagome sintió náuseas con aquellas palabras, y miedo posteriormente, por eso nunca se separaba de Sango, pero había comprobado que al odiarla todas, nadie se acercaba a ella, y eso se había convertido en una especie de escudo de seguridad para ella.

- Cariño, nadie se adapta, ni siquiera yo, y eso que regreso todas las noches a casa cuando no tengo turno. Este es un sitio horrible. Pero no me refería a tu adaptación, me refería a tu estómago. Sango me dijo que si comías era peor, porque entonces te pasas la noche vomitando. Hay que evitar eso. La anorexia aquí no se considera una enfermedad y cuando necesites ingresar en algún hospital, van a preferir dejarte morir aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Kagome?

Kagome suspiró. No, no era eso. Simplemente, su estómago no asimilaba nada que ella no hubiese visto cómo se cocinaba. Porque entonces, le venían los recuerdos de aquél hombre escupiendo cada día en su plato, y las preguntas que se hizo sobre cuántas veces se habría comido las escupidas de ese cerdo. Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

- No… Pero no puedo comer si no sé qué han hecho con la comida desde que sale de la nevera hasta que me la ponen en el plato.

Oharu se quedó mirándola unos segundos más de lo normal, con la aguja aún clavada en su brazo.

- ¿Cómo se te da la cocina?

- Bastante bien…

- Puedes presentarte a cocinera, o al menos a ayudante de cocina, así controlarás un poco más esa manía.

No era una manía, sino desconfianza, pero tampoco iba a corregirla.

No era mala idea, tal vez así pudiera demostrar a las demás que no era la mala persona que ellas creían, y que por ser rica, como había oído por ahí, no era una consentida orgullosa e insensible que creía estar en un nivel por encima de ellas y que se consideraba intocable.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para eso?

- Presentar una solicitud al alcalde, pide a uno de los funcionarios que te lleve a la oficina.

A Sango le había parecido una buena idea cuando se lo comentó, y dio dos voces hasta que uno de los guardias se acercó a la celda.

El hombre la había acompañado, y esperó a que rellenase la solicitud y la entregase para llevarla de vuelta a su celda. Sango estaba allí, sentada en la parte alta de la litera, e impaciente porque le contara.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sé.

- Bueno, necesitamos cocineros que sepan lo que es un brécol y no lo confundan con un tipo de caracol. Te juro que si vuelvo a comer lo de este mediodía me va a dar un ataque. Aún tengo retortijones. ¿Se te da bien la cocina?

- No soy extraordinaria, pero sé hacer algunos platos. Y también pasteles.

- Si eres capaz de poner lo mismo que los restaurantes, el Jimbo te cogerá para cocinera particular.

- ¿Jimbo? – Jimbo era el alcalde de la prisión, y nunca lo había visto en el comedor, tampoco creía que comiera nada de lo que allí se cocinaba.

- Kagome, eso te convendría, porque es tan interesado que hará lo que sea para que le sigas cocinando, incluso cuando esté de vacaciones, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Saldrías de aquí, cariño, y tendrás un punto a tu favor para acortar tu condena.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser?

Sango sonrió con compasión cuando vio que sus ojos brillaron con esperanza.

- Claro que sí. Y podrás volver antes con ese Inu Yasha del que estás hablando todo el tiempo.

Kagome cerró los ojos para evocar su imagen, su sonrisa, su voz grave susurrándole al oído después de que hicieran el amor… Sus brazos rodeándola, las suaves carcajadas que le acariciaron la piel y sus gemidos cada vez que los escuchó en la intimidad de aquella habitación. Ahora todo lo recordaba como si fuera un sueño… Ojala hubiera tenido más tiempo para estar con él.

- Inu Yasha ha sido la única persona que realmente me ha visto.

Sango se bajó de la cama y caminó hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de ella. Atrapándole el rostro entre las manos, y mirándola como si mirara a una hija.

Era una imagen impactante a su lado, tan alta como cualquier hombre, y había pasado los cuarenta años. Y por cómo la trataban los agentes y las reclusas, estaba segura de que llevaba allí más de media vida. Aunque no se había atrevido a preguntarle, como tampoco le preguntó por qué estaba allí, pero debía haber hecho algo muy grave para estar tantos años.

A ella le habían dado siete por los secuestros y cinco por el contrabando de armas. Las acusaciones sobre la red de prostitución y la fabricación de armas ilícitamente, no habían sido válidas por falta de pruebas. Y también se habría librado de la segunda acusación si los hombres del Europeo no hubieran testificado contra ella, asegurando que en realidad trabajaban para ella.

Serían doce años muy largos, para una mujer que era inocente de los cargos que le imputaron, si conseguía reducirlos estaría agradecida a Dios el resto de su vida.

- Cariño… Eres una buena chica, y no mereces estar aquí.

Después de aquellas palabras, la abrazó y la retuvo allí durante algún rato, recordando cómo era sentir el calor de un cuerpo parecido e igual de escuálido y frágil, al que había querido más que a su vida. Su hermano Hokaku.

Dos días después había entrado en la plantilla del comedor, como ayudante de cocina. No le daban gran cosa, pero al menos tenía para sacar de la expendedora el cepillo con la pasta de dientes y el suavizante para el pelo, eso ya era un lujo, que además había decidido compartir con Sango, para agradecerle de alguna forma su amistad con ella. El resto se lo guardaban en una caja a su nombre para cuando saliera de allí. Esperaba que no tuviera como jefa a la misma mujer todos esos años.

La cocinera, Aya, una mujer que podía ser confundida perfectamente con un hombre por la musculatura de sus brazos y la anchura de su espalda, la había mirado de arriba abajo y había sonreído y asentido de manera que a Kagome le puso los vellos de punta. No era muy alta, pero lo que no tenía de estatura lo ganaba en fuerza. Kagome la había visto coger veinte kilos de patatas, dos sacos, con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra llevaba una sartén con lo que debía ser un salteado de verduras. (Más bien se trataba de una especie de puré gelatinoso que se había quemado).

Kagome tuvo que esquivarla dos veces que intentó acorralarla en el cuartito de las conservas, y Aya cada vez estaba más molesta con ella porque la rehuía. No podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano la atraparía en algún rincón donde nadie las viera, y no se fiaba que solo quisiera darle las felicitaciones por ayudarla en la cocina. A este paso tendría que dejar el trabajo, y sería un inconveniente, porque ahora podía hacerse ella misma la comida, y librarse así de las inyecciones de vitamina.

Esta noche había salido más tarde de lo común del trabajo, porque había tocado limpieza general. Habían dirigido al grupo a sus celdas, y ella fue una de las últimas en poder acostarse, con el pelo grasiento del vapor de las comidas y del humo de las sartenes, y oliendo a la cena de esa noche. Pero no le habían dejado ducharse, así que tendría que aguantarse con la sensación de estar pringosa hasta mañana.

Se fijó en la cama de arriba, Sango ya dormía, y ella no tardó mucho en seguirla, ni siquiera se cambió para acostarse, estaba tan cansada que tal como llegó se tiró sobre la cama, sin apartar siquiera las mantas, ya se las echaría encima cuando sintiera frío.

Los susurros cerca de ella la despertaron, cuando fue a abrir los ojos, alguien se le echó encima. Al principio creyó que era Sango, porque las celdas permanecían cerradas con un dispositivo de seguridad mecánico por las noches, pero Sango nunca se acercaría a ella a escondidas.

Solo fue capaz de ver una silueta de alguien grueso, y fuerte, muy fuerte. Tenía la sensación de que fuera un hombre por el tacto áspero de la mano que le levantó la camiseta, y tocaba su costado hasta el pecho. Tenía algo presionado en la garganta, no sabía qué, pero lo notaba frío y cortante, una cuchilla tal vez, o un cuchillo de la cocina. Oh Dios mío… esperaba que no quisiera matarla. Quería vivir para cuando fuera libre y sentir la libertad de poder ser ella misma y comenzar de nuevo, sola y con la oportunidad de hacer algo con su vida sin tener que soportar la tensión del miedo.

Al sentir el pellizco en el pecho el corazón se le subió a la garganta, y el pavor se manifestó en gotas de sudor frío que manaron de los poros, y en gemido agónico que advirtió que le seguiría un grito. Sintió la mano en la boca, callando sus gritos, y el resquemor en el pezón segundos después de que hubiera dejado de retorcérselo.

- Si gritas, o haces algún sonido, te mataré aquí mismo. ¿Has entendido?

La voz no le era familiar, no era capaz de reconocer quién estaba sobre ella, casi asfixiándola con el mismo brazo que sujetaba el arma en su garganta.

Cerró los ojos y sollozó cuando sintió la mano bajar entre los pechos y arrastrarse por el vientre. Y se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando se metió por el pantalón.

- Mira como tiembla la pollita, no sabes cómo me pones, estaba deseando cogerte...

Se tragó el grito con la sangre que ella misma se hacía con los dientes cuando sintió el dolor como un trallazo entre sus piernas, cada vez más insoportable. Con cada segundo eterno que pasaba, sentía que no iba a poder contenerse, no sabía si la humedad del rostro era del sudor o las lágrimas, ni si había conseguido mantenerse callada y había empezado a gritar, pero sintió que el peso cedía, y que el dolor había quedado en una quemazón que no se iba, pero al menos ya no la tocaba, oyó la amenaza de que si le contaba a alguien lo que había pasado la mataría en cuanto estuviera sola, después no supo nada; dónde estaba, con quién, ni qué estaba pasando, fue como si hubiese salido de su mente, y regresase como un impacto de dos dedos chasqueando, como si despertase de una hipnosis y regresase a la realidad. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba sola en la celda, y pensó que quizás lo había soñado, no estaba segura si había sido real o producto de un sueño, pero el dolor en sus partes persistía.

Sintió una bola en el pecho que la ahogaba, y los latidos del corazón retumbaban en la cabeza, tan fuertes que los sentía como una punzada. Se tapó los ojos con las manos e intentó respirar, no podía, los espasmos de un llanto silencioso le obstruían el aire, sin dejarlo salir o entrar.

Así fue como la encontró Sango cuando llegó a la celda. Venía de la enfermería porque había despertado con dolores de regla y necesitaba un antiinflamatorio para calmar el dolor.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo, pensó que ella estaba durmiendo en una postura un tanto extraña, pero un jadeo que era más un lamento agónico la hizo fruncir el ceño. Se sentó a su lado.

- Kagome… - Susurró, para comprobar si estaba despierta o se trataba de un sueño.

La respiración agitada de ella, que se hacía cada vez más ruidosa, le aclaró que estaba despierta. Intentó quitarle las manos de la cara, pero no se dejaba.

Encendió el fluorescente que había en el cabecero de su cama y la sobresaltó verle el tinte rojizo que cubría los dientes.

- ¿Qué te has hecho? – No esperaba ninguna contestación, de todas formas ella no estaba en condiciones de hablar, ni siquiera de oírla.

La incorporó en la cama y la obligó a sentarse, para evitar que se ahogase con su propia sangre. Después corrió a las rejas y gritó pidiendo ayuda.

Las luces de las zonas comunes se encendieron en respuesta y dos funcionaros corrieron con pistolas y porras en mano hasta donde los llevaron los gritos.

Se llevaron a Kagome a la enfermería en brazos, y Sango se quedó esperando su regreso, caminando de un extreme a otro de la celda, y preguntándose qué había pasado.

- Maldita sea… ¿no sabes quién ha sido, o es que tienes miedo de hablar? ¿Te ha amenazado?

- No se quién era – No era capaz de hablar con claridad debido a la inflamación de la lengua, le habían cogido dos puntos en una de las perforaciones que se hizo. Esa mañana, cuando Oharu la examinó antes de dejarla marchar, y le dio los antibióticos y los calmantes, le dijo que había estado cerca de atravesarse la lengua con el colmillo. Y que si hubiera apretado un poco más podría haberse arrancado el trozo.

- Cariño, alguien va a por ti, tienes que salir de aquí como sea. Llama a tu novio y que te ayude para que te trasladen a otro sitio.

Podría hacerlo, estaba tan asustada que la idea le parecía un cabo al que agarrarse desesperadamente. Sabía que Hojo podía tomárselo como una forma de romper el trato que hicieron y podría poner en peligro a Hiroshi y Kasue, pero no podía soportar un segundo ataque. Tenía que llamar a Inu Yasha para que la sacara de allí.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Hojo es un criminal de los que nunca querríamos encontrarnos, la pobre Kagome ha ido a parar a un infierno por su culpa.

Por suerte ha dado con Sango, una Sango muy distinta de la que conocemos, pero buena mujer Jejejejej

Espero que no nos matéis por el capítulo :S

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Besossssss


	11. Chapter 11

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 11**

Había tardado dos días en ir a verla. Pero no importaba, él estaba allí ahora, esperándola en una de las salas de visitas.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar en cuanto lo viera, si se lanzaría sobre él para que la abrazara, o si conseguiría controlarse. Lo que sí tenía seguro era que no le iba a contar nada de lo que le había sucedido, porque no quería que él sufriera, y también por vergüenza.

Al entrar lo vio mirando el patio por una de las ventanas con rejas. Parecía concentrado en algo, pensativo... Tenía el pelo más largo y revuelto que la última vez que lo vio, (en los juzgados). Y había nuevas arrugas en sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios. Parecía haber envejecido, y el corazón se le encogió al pensar que podía ser por ella, por dónde estaba metida y lo que estuviera padeciendo en un lugar como este.

Se quedó un rato más observándolo, no llegaba a estar totalmente de espaldas a ella, podía ver su perfil desde allí y la silueta que marcaba el sol como una línea oscura sobre él. Estaba ahí, era real... y lo amaba.

- Hola... - Él no se giró, tampoco dijo nada ni le devolvió el saludo.

Había pasado un poco más de dos semanas sin estar juntos, recordaba la desesperación de él en la comisaría cuando le suplicó por una explicación de por qué había ido allí a confesar algo que no hizo. A él no pudo engañarlo, sabía que no era capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Y soportó sus zarandeos, sus gritos y su abrazo en silencio, sin poder darle ninguna respuesta por miedo a que Hojo cumpliera sus amenazas.

Estuvo unos segundos mas allí, clavada junto a la puerta que cerraron nada más entrar, con los ojos del agente que la acompañó clavados en su nuca, esperando a que reaccionara al notar su presencia. Pero él no hizo nada; ningún un gesto que demostrase algo. Frunció el ceño extrañada y miró a su alrededor, entonces notó que había otro hombre, más jóven que Inu Yasha. Y no era el detective Nabunaga.

- Siéntese, señora Akitoki.

Ella no supo si obedecer o esperar a que Inu Yasha la mirase y dijese algo. No había esperado que viniera acompañado. Finalmente obedeció y retiró la silla lo suficiente para poder sentarse en ella. Miró a Inu Yasha, seguía observando a través de la ventana, pero esta vez pudo notar que tensaba la mandíbula, y sus sentidos estaban atentos a lo que sucedía dentro de la sala. Simplemente no quería mirarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Era por resentimiento? ¿Por haberlo dejado, o traicionado del modo que lo hizo? Esperaba algún día, cuando Hojo se olvidase de ella, poder darle una explicación. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

Volvió a mirar al otro detective.

- ¿Quién es usted? - Sintió que se ruborizaba cuando el hombre que tenía delante la miró con curiosidad cuando no fue capaz de pronunciar correctamente las eses. La inflamación de la lengua aún persistía, y los puntos le tiraban cuando intentaba moverla, por lo que sus palabras quedaban engordadas y perezosas, como si estuviera ebria, solo que era evidente para los demás de que no lo estaba.

El hombre carraspeó al ver cómo ella enrojecía y escondía la mirada. Como los demás ricos, era tan egoísta y egocéntrica que ni siquiera lo recordaba.

- Soy el detective Himura, seré quien hable con usted a partir de ahora. No será necesario que se dirija más al detective Kudo.

Kagome volvió a mirar a Inu Yasha buscando una explicación, él seguía ignorándola.

- ¿Inu Yasha?

Nada, el único movimiento que hizo fue un parpadeo que lo delató, por haber mantenido los ojos cerrados más tiempo del que hubiera sido normal. Kagome entendió que se estaba conteniendo de hacer o decir algo, pero no comprendía por qué, como no podía comprender por qué estaba ahí ese hombre, en lugar de venir solo, o en todo caso, acompañado de su habitual compañero.

- Señora Akitoki, usted nos ha hecho venir, díganos qué quiere.

- Necesito que me trasladen a otra prisión... - la risa que contuvo Inu Yasha fue como una puñalada fría para ella, sus ojos se desviaron a él inmediatamente, y sintió la picazón del dolor cuando él se volvió a ella y la miró con esos ojos tan fríos y hundidos por las ojeras. - Aquí... aquí no estoy segura - Terminó en un susurro, dirigiéndose esta vez a él.

- Ese no es mi problema

Inu Yasha había olvidado que Akira estaba allí, como había olvidado la promesa que se hizo de mantenerse al margen. Se acercó a zancadas a ella, acorralándola con una mano en el respaldo de la silla y la otra sobre la mesa. Y por un segundo estuvo a punto de retractarse y apartase de Kagome cuando vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y algo negro asomar entre sus labios cuando quiso humedecerlos para tomar fuerzas e impedir las lágrimas.

La expresión de ella se volvió cerrada, perdida, con la cabeza gacha y sin mirar a ninguna parte.

- ¿Dónde están? - Le preguntó esta vez, con una voz más suave.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

Los labios de Inu Yasha se apretaron en una línea y sus ojos se cargaron de un odio que ella no llegó a ver.

Akira miraba expectante, queriendo saber cómo terminaría el encuentro entre los dos. Era obvio que ella había sufrido algún tipo de ataque, se veía en la vulnerabilidad de sus palabras, entonadas con una inseguridad que ni siquiera tuvo en el juicio, ni cuando viajó con ella en el furgón.

Inu Yasha cerró la mano que tenía sobre la mesa en un puño y golpeo con fuerza contra la encimera. Kagome retrocedió sobresaltada, con el corazón en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos, y pegando la espalda contra el respaldo.

Entonces sí lo miró, y fue cuando vio sus ojos, llenos de rabia, su ceño se frunció en una pregunta que no se atrevió a formular, y parpadeó cuando él dio otro golpe a la mesa y rechinó los dientes.

Respiraba como un animal a punto de perder la cabeza y dispuesto a atacar. Cerró los ojos sin poder soportar aquella mirada, aquella actitud hacia ella que no era capaz de comprender.

- No juegues conmigo, dime dónde están y veremos si te dejo salir de aquí

Akira intentó tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que ella recibiera algún revés departe de Inu Yasha, desde que recibió aquél aviso y más tarde la llamada de Kikyo se había vuelto violento y andaba enloquecido.

Sabía cómo había sucedido; la llamada de ella diciéndole que los tenía en su poder, cómo su exmujer se había visto envuelta en un accidente que la había retenido más de una hora cuando iba a recoger a sus hijos al colegio, y cómo en ese mismo momento que Inu Yasha estaba al teléfono, recibía un sobre de manos de un mensajero, que no abrió y no supo qué ponía hasta que más tarde lo llamó él, para decirle que Kikyo estaba denunciando la desaparición de Hiroshi y Kasue. Entonces abrió aquél sobre, imaginaba cómo le debían haber temblado las manos al hacerlo, al abrir el papel y leer aquella nota, la misma que sacaba del bolsillo en ese momento y le plantaba a Kagome en la mesa.

Ella abrió los ojos espantada, incapaz de apartarlos de aquellas letras, ni de su firma. No había escrito esa nota, era imposible que él creyera lo que allí decía.

- Eso no es mío – Él empezó a reír atacado por la histeria y a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para hacerla hablar.

Pero Kagome se levantó en ese momento, tan rápido que Akira la siguió. Inu Yasha ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se aferró a las mangas de su cazadora y lloró delante suyo.

- ¡Los tiene él!, ¡Dios mío, tienes que hacer algo! ¡Están con él! – Todo fue muy rápido para ella. No supo que hizo él, pero gritó cuando sintió sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, sacudiéndola y apretando con tanta fuerza que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para seguir tocando el suelo.

Inu Yasha ni siquiera notó que la había levantado unos centímetros.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? ¡Era tu voz! ¡Eras tú quien hablaba! ¡Donde están mis hijos!

- Él los tiene… - al contrario de lo que debía haber hecho, (defenderse), le atrapó la cara entre sus pequeñas manos, con los pulgares cerca de la comisura de sus labios, y le suplicó entre sollozos que la escuchara.

Lo único que consiguió fue que la apartara de un empujón y se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared al tambalearse y perder el equilibrio. Y empezar a sentir que se ahogaba cuando él se le acercó, con la cara desencajada.

Inu Yasha se acuclilló frente a ella y la atrapó por el cuello, la acercó a él hasta hacerla arrodillarse y le habló al oído sin bajar la voz.

- Hazles daño y te juro que estarás en verdadero peligro, porque vendré a matarte con mis propias manos.

Ella empezó a hacer un ruido extraño, aflojó la presión de sus dedos sobre la garganta, pensando que no controló su fuerza y la estaba asfixiando.

Sintió a Akira detrás de él, y le dijo algo que no llegó a oír, solo podía ver cómo Kagome luchaba por respirar e intentaba alejarse de él. Fue entonces cuando la soltó. Ella retrocedió inmediatamente hasta pegarse a la pared, podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, porque no entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Jadeaba y sacaba la lengua en busca de aíre, se rascaba la garganta y se estiraba como una tortuga mientras tosía buscando oxígeno y se bajaba el cuello de la camiseta.

Vio unas manchas negras en su lengua pero no apreció qué eran, estaba demasiado ocupado en comprender el conflicto de emociones que se sucedía dentro de él. Por un lado deseaba golpearla hasta que le dijera dónde estaban sus hijos, y por otro estaba asustado porque eso que la estaba asfixiado llegara a matarla. La cara había alcanzado un rojo alarmante y las uñas estaban llenas de sangre. Entonces se fijó en los arañazos que se había provocado a sí misma y fue a apartarle las manos de la garganta para que no siguiera haciéndose daño, pero ella gateó rápidamente a la puerta, huyendo de él y golpeándola con desesperación.

Akira le bloqueó la visión poniéndose delante de él, cogió en brazos a Kagome antes de que la puerta la golpeara en la cara y pidió a gritos al agente que lo guiara hasta la enfermería.

Él se quedó allí, de pie, mirando el lugar por donde se la habían llevado, y preguntándose qué le había pasado.

Asma…

Inu Yasha apartó los ojos de la ventanilla para mirar a Akira, quien conducía con su típica sonrisa de tipo renegado. No le gustaba este hombre, se comportaba como si fuese un personaje de película. Gente como él hacía que otros tuviesen mala fama; lo veía como un déspota y engreído. No creía que fuese bueno en nada, aunque Miroku decía que era concienzudo como detective, y que se fijaba en detalles que a él se le pasaban desapercibidos.

- Esa enfermera dijo que es la segunda vez que le da un ataque de esos – Continuó Akira, disfrutando de la dureza con la que se contrajo el rostro de Inu Yasha. Se había reído con el comentario que soltó cuando se montaron en el coche, de que todo había sido una interpretación para librarse de él. – La primera fue cuando la encontró su compañera en mitad de la noche, atragantándose con su propia sangre – Soltó una carcajada, consciente de que Inu Yasha fruncía el ceño. – Esa tonta se mordió la lengua mientras dormía y tuvieron que cogerle puntos. Después empezó a asfixiarse y tuvieron que dejarla conectada a una botella de oxígeno y antihistamínicos toda la noche.

- ¿Puntos?

- Sí, ¿No te fijaste? Al principio no supe lo que era, creía que tenía un piercing, pero luego vi que eran puntos.

Así que esas eran las manchas que vio… Kagome no era una persona que se autolesionara, y tampoco tuvo asma antes, había leído una y otra vez su perfil antes del supuesto rescate, no padecía ninguna enfermedad congénita, ni de ningún otro tipo, como tampoco tenía ninguna manía sicótica, ni obsesiones. A lo más, se había hecho con una fijación los últimos años, ayudar a los indigentes con un grupo de voluntarias, y eso no podía considerarse de alguien enfermo. Parecía tratarse más de una pelea en la que se mordiera la lengua, aunque unas incisiones tan profundas como para tener que coserlas no podían haber sido accidentales.

.

Miraba el inhalador, ahora tenía que llevarlo encima todo el tiempo, porque no sabía cuándo podría necesitarlo. Nunca había tenido que depender de uno, y no le agradaba tener que estar pendiente ahora.

Sango le había dicho en cuanto lo vio, que lo tuviera siempre escondido, porque si se lo veían las demás se lo quitarían.

Kagome lo levantó hasta la altura de los ojos y suspiró… Anorexia, Asma… ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? Ha este paso tendría una colección de enfermedades, y no sabía que iba a hacer con ellas.

- Tu marido te la ha jugado, cariño… Creo que deberías conseguir un abogado y meterlo en un juicio. Di la verdad.

- No puedo… Él tiene a los niños de Inu Yasha, si lo hago jamás los recuperará… - Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la secó inmediatamente – Lo ha hecho para separarme definitivamente de él.

Sango le cogió la mano cuando la bajaba al regazo y la escondió entre las suyas.

- Tal vez deberías dejar de defenderlo, puede que ese hombre no se merezca nada de ti.

No sabía cómo decírselo sin que le hiciera daño, sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente cuando hablaba o se refería a él, incluso el aire a su alrededor era distinto. Y su inocencia y falta de experiencia no le permitían abrir los ojos. Ese tipo, Inu Yasha, no la quería, la creía la persona que tenía a sus hijos y era obvio que para él cuando están los niños por medio, la posibilidad de una trampa no existe.

- No digas eso, es un buen hombre, solo ha reaccionado como haría cualquier padre, es lógico que me odie. Pero estoy segura que me ha escuchado, investigará a Hojo y dará con Hiroshi y Kasue.

Era inútil hacerle entender que ese enamoramiento solo existía en ella; quien había estado encerrada en una burbuja toda su vida, protegida del interés hipócrita de los hombres. Ese detective quiso acostarse con ella, y por la familiaridad y con la posesión que hablaba de él, era evidente que lo había conseguido. Ahora no querría complicarse la vida con una mujer que estaba en la cárcel, y era muy fácil creer las trampas que le había tendido Hojo a Kagome.

Si de verdad hubiera conocido de ella tanto como ella decía conocer de él, habría creído todo el tiempo en su inocencia, y sabría de sobra que esos niños no habían sido raptados por Kagome.

Era una verdadera lástima que esta muchachita que arrancada de la niñez tan prematuramente, y que apenas había dejado de ser una niña, no encontrase correspondido el amor que tanto le profesaba a un hombre que no sabía valorarlo.

Le recordaba tanto a su hermano Kohaku… tan aparentemente frágil, tan joven y enamoradizo, tan confiado cuando su interés se volcaba en alguien... que no veía el peligro ni la malicia de aquellos en los que se fijaba.

Si hubiese sido más precavido, si la hubiese escuchado cuando le dijo que no le daba buena espina ese amigo nuevo, él estaría ahora vivo. Y ella no tendría que haberse vengado matando y ensañándose con un tío que tenía a media familia metida en la policía. Y que la metieron aquí por tantos años, que dudaba que alguna vez saliera.

Había fallado una vez, no había insistido lo suficiente con Kohaku, ni había estado tan encima de él como debiera. Y todo por apartarse de aquel maldito barrio, por no ver más cómo esos niños con apenas quince años vendían cualquier cosa que alguien pudiese querer; desde éxtasis hasta la mejor cocaína, y desde una navaja hasta gloks 19 modificadas para que disparasen en ráfagas. Se alejó de todo aquello para no ver cómo esos niños malgastaban sus vidas perteneciendo a bandas que solo llevaban muertes inocentes y desgracias a otros, niños inteligentes y talentosos que se arrojaban a un vacío del que nunca volverían.

Por no ver más había dejado a su albedrío a su hermano, y por eso lo habían matado, por enamorarse de lo que para otros era prohibido, por amar a otro chico que en realidad le tendió una trampa. Jugaron con el, lo torturaron, lo maltrataron, y lo dejaron morir desangrado.

Y ella… ella no pudo quedarse quieta sabiendo dónde podía encontrar a quien lo había engañado.

Le había fallado a su hermano, sí, pero esta vez no iba a fallarle a Kagome, porque ella le recordaba a él; tan sumisa, tan buena, tan sencillamente ingenua y confiada como un perrito con su amo, que por mucho que le levante la mano, él le seguirá dando la bienvenida cuando lo vea, y seguirá considerándolo su amo.

Y para eso, lo primero era saber quiénes eran los que rodeaban a Kagome.

- Cariño… ¿Por qué no me hablas de esos policías que conoces? Empieza por ese novio tuyo. Dime cómo son, qué les gusta, como visten… cualquier cosa que recuerdes de ellos. – Kagome frunció el ceño – Eso hará que pase la tarde más rápido, vamos… empieza.

Y así pasaron la tarde hasta que Kagome volvió a la cocina, ella le habló de Inu Yasha, Miroku, Fuschida y este nuevo al que no conocía… Akira Himura. Mientras, Sango escuchaba todas y cada una de las descripciones, intentando con ello formarse una idea de cómo eran.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Mejor no comentamos nada que seguro sube el pan :S

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besosssssss


	12. Chapter 12

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 12**

El timbre volvió a sonar, y la voz de Miroku no dejaba de insistirle que sabía que estaba dentro. Eran más de las diez, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, ¿por qué no lo dejaba en paz? Quería hundirse en la mierda que se iba acumulando en la casa, en el hedor a cerrado y en los litros de cerveza que llevaba bebidos.

Aún recordaba la angustia de Kagome cuando se vio acorralada, había sido tan convincente la confusión que se reflejaba en su rostro, la súplica en sus ojos, y la desesperación en sus gestos y palabras… como si no supiera de qué le hablaba, y como si fuese la primera vez que oyese una noticia que había salido en todos los telediarios; "Dos hijos de un agente de la ley son secuestrados en la puerta del colegio mientras su madre se encontraba atrapada en un cruce por haber colisionado con un vehículo que se había saltado el semáforo"; que había estado a punto de ceder. Llegó a tener el impulso de socorrerla, de abrazarla y refugiarla de todo… Si no fuera por las evidencias lo habría hecho.

Maldita fuera Kagome, no sabía qué creer de ella, era su voz, lo sabía porque la reconocería en cualquier parte, y era su letra, la había comparado con la otra nota una y otra vez, leyendo cada palabra, que sentía como una punzada en donde más le dolía.

Había confiado en ella, le había ofrecido todo lo que tenía. Le había abierto las puertas de su casa, y presentado su familia… a sus hijos, a quienes más quería. Y ella se los había arrebatado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él, que solo la había ayudado?

Miroku seguía insistiendo. No iba a irse, conocía la cabezonería de su amigo, y no pararía hasta que le abriese. Se levantó del sofá y fue a la puerta.

Miroku clavó los ojos en él mientras guardaba el móvil.

Inu Yasha dejó la puerta abierta y fue a por dos cervezas más. Cuando regresó al salón, vio a Miroku mirar con recelo los ochos botellines que había junto al sofá, uno al lado del otro, colocados en fila como un pelotón de soldados esperando a que pasaran revista.

- Veo que has estado muy ocupado toda la tarde. – Aceptó la cerveza que Inu Yasha le ofreció y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

Inu Yasha se apoyó en el marco de la cocina.

- No tenía otra cosa que hacer. – Tampoco quería hacer nada más que estar ahí tirado, donde él se sentaba a esperar la suerte de sus hijos, puesto que por mucho que había buscado, seguido a Hojo, y preguntado a Kagome, no había conseguido nada. Si al menos lo dejaran trabajar en el caso tendría ciertos privilegios con los que podría contar para registrar aquella puñetera casa, se inventaría una causa, cualquier cosa para que le extendieran la orden para entrar, pero toda la maldita oficina del fiscal sabía que estaba fuera de servicio, y nadie quería escucharlo.

- Podrías dedicarte a la jardinería, es más saludable que destrozarte el hígado. – Se fijó en que la ropa de Inu Yasha estaba en peor estado que de costumbre. Ya era vieja y muy usada por sí sola. Y ahora, que no se preocupaba de lo que combinaba, ni si estaba limpio o no, parecía que vistiese trapos. Miroku pensó que por muy mal que él estuviese, jamás podría vestir tan descuidado.

Desde luego que Inu Yasha estaba peor que de costumbre, las vacaciones forzadas no le estaban sentando nada bien, demasiado tiempo libre para pensar en sus hijos; en cómo estarían, en qué les habría pasado... pero Fuschida no lo quería en el caso porque estaría demasiado involucrado, y entorpecería más que ayudar.

Recordaba cómo el ánimo de Inu Yasha bajó a un extremo preocupante cuando Kikyo lo dejó, esta vez era semejante, tanto por sus hijos, como por esta mujer. Después del odio declarado que le había cogido a Kagome, nunca habría imaginado que verla le afectaría tanto.

- ¿Cómo la viste?

- Cambiada…. Y muy asustada.

- Es lógico, sobre todo si nunca ha estado antes en la cárcel. Además, ambos sabemos que no ha parado en un buen sitio.

- Ha debido de pasarle algo que le ha provocado ese miedo – Recordó el ataque de asma que presenció, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así, los traumas desarrollaban enfermedades sicológicas en las personas.

- ¿Y te preocupa? ¿No decías que merecía estar donde está? – Miroku se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las piernas. El botellín quedó colgando de una de sus manos mientras estudiaba los cambios de expresión de Inu Yasha a la vez que en su cabeza se debatía, estaba seguro, todo tipo de discusiones sobre qué sentimientos debía escuchar; el del rencor por lo que ella le estaba haciendo, o el de la preocupación porque estuviera en peligro.

- No… - Contestó finalmente, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la cocina.

Se oía ruido de cajones, cubiertos chocando unos con otros y un vaso estallarse contra el suelo. No sabía qué demonios estaría haciendo, pero seguro tenía que ver con Kagome.

Cuando se asomó lo vio arrodillado, recogiendo los cristales rotos de su botellín.

- No hay un puto tapón cuando hace falta, creí que tenía uno para tapar la cerveza.

Viéndolo allí, en cuclillas, echando en una mano los trozos de botella, se le hacía una persona perdida, que no sabía a dónde ir, y que tampoco podía hacer demasiado estando de manos atadas. Inu Yasha se le hacía un hombre destrozado y acorralado.

Cogió un rollo de papel de cocina y empezó a pasarle retales a Inu Yasha para que fuese secando el charco de cerveza.

- ¿Conseguiste que te dijera algo?

- No, se comportaba como si la hubiese sorprendido. – Levantó la mirada a Miroku cuando le entregó otra servilleta – No sé qué pretende, pero no va a jugar conmigo.

- Tal vez sea verdad que no sepa nada.

Inu Yasha rió sin ganas, recogió todo el estropicio y lo tiró a la basura.

- Era ella, Miroku. ¡Maldita sea, habló conmigo! ¿Crees que no la reconocería?

Tal vez fuese su voz, pero se le hacía imposible que una mujer como Kagome Higurashi o Akitoki, igual daba cómo se llamara, fuese capaz de engañar a un tío hasta encandilarlo de tal modo que confiara totalmente en ella y la creyese en todo, se llevase a sus hijos sin esconder su identidad, y después se comportase como si no supiese nada. No daba el perfil de ese tipo de personas. Fuschida lo sabía, él lo sabía, aún existiendo los mensajes, pero Inu Yasha parecía no darse cuenta de que ella no encajaba en ese perfil, por mucho que quiso hacerles creer a todos que era la clase de persona que decía ser.

Después de un suspiro Miroku se rindió.

- Supongo que sí. Oye, tengo que irme. Te veré mañana.

- No iré a la comisaría, mañana tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- No tengo por qué decirte nada.

- ¿Sabes algo?

Los ojos de Miroku se entrecerraron desconfiados.

Inu Yasha ocultaba algo, tenía una pista y no iba a decir nada. El muy idiota era capaz de tomarse la justicia por su mano, indagar él solo y vengarse de cualquier forma. Era posible que, con lo nervioso que estaba, cometiera errores y solo consiguiera perjudicar la investigación.

- No

- No te creo, ella te dijo algo.

- No dijo nada.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces.

- Eh, estoy de vacaciones, es normal que tenga cosas que hacer…

Esas palabras no engañaron a Miroku. Pondría a alguien a seguirlo. Estaba seguro que tenía alguna pista sobre el paradero de los niños y no quería decirles nada por si se trataba de una mentira.

.

- Este es el menú de hoy, chicas. No os esmeréis demasiado, aquí no recibiréis felicitaciones

Las carcajadas del agente se oyeron incluso cuando salió de la cocina. Kagome miró la lista del menú que tenía en las manos: arroz al vapor de primero, patatas cocidas y pescado de segundo, y de postre gelatina. Prácticamente lo mismo que el miércoles pasado. Solo que esta vez el alcalde haría una visita a la cocina mientras hacían la comida, acompañado de unos cuantos políticos que querían ver las instalaciones y cómo se trataba a las presas. Era una ventaja que Aya no estuviese, había tenido un encuentro con varias chicas en el receso de ayer, y estaba convaleciente por el corte que le hicieron en una mano.

Eso le daba la ventaja de ser la nueva cocinera. Usaría un poco de su imaginación para hacer unos platos más vistosos y ganarse el lugar que decía Sango que podía conseguir para salir de allí antes.

No sería demasiado problema darle un aire más distinguido al menú, el arroz lo serviría en pequeños montones rehogados con pasas y clavos, las patatas las asaría con algunos tomates cortados por la mitad, sal, pimienta y rodajas de cebolla, y el pescado lo dejaría hacerse con un poco de pimentón y laurel, encima de las patatas. Le pondría algunas rodajas de limón para decorar y listo.

El postre lo haría un poco más entretenido poniéndole algunos trozos de frutas y piñones que había visto en la despensa.

Esperaba que con eso se ganase la atención del alcalde y la contratase como cocinera en su casa, no le importaba tener la vigilancia constante de un agente de seguridad a su espalda con tal de salir de aquella cárcel, porque había comprendido que no podía pedir ayuda a Inu Yasha mientras estuviera enfadado con ella. Solo esperaba que la hubiese escuchado cuando le dijo que los tenía Hojo, y que pudiera rescatarlos, quizás así ella también saldría libre mucho antes.

Mas animada que estos días atrás, (desde el día la visita de Inu Yasha), se puso manos a la obra, ordenando a sus ayudantes, diciendo a cada una lo que debían hacer, y olvidando por un momento dónde se encontraba. Había incluso llegado a creer que estaba en la cocina de su propia casa, dando órdenes a sus ayudantes mientras preparaba la comida para los indigentes del albergue.

Hasta que Atsuko, la fiel amiga de Aya, la hizo volver a la realidad con unas cuantas amenazas...

La mujer le tenía un odio terrible, no entendía por qué. Pero más de una vez había sentido su mirada clavada en ella.

Estos días atrás, se había dado cuenta de que la observaba, más bien la vigilaba. Y las veces que Aya se le acercó para incordiarla, la miraba como si quisiera asesinarla, pero nunca le había parado aparte de las demás para decirle nada. Hasta ahora, que había tenido que ir al almacén por una bolsa de hojas de laurel y la interceptó en el camino.

Atsuko la había seguido con tanta naturalidad que todos pensaron que ella le había pedido que la acompañase, por lo que a nadie le llamó la atención que dos presas salieran al patinillo que había entre la cocina y el almacén.

- No creas que porque hoy seas la jefa puedes hacer lo que te de la gana. Esta cocina es de Aya y tú no vas a quitársela

- No es mi intención…

- ¿Ah, no? Pues no lo parece… se te ve muy interesada en la visita del alcalde… Sé qué pretendes, y no voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya. Ese puesto es para Aya, así que olvídalo, encanto, porque si me entero que aceptas ese cargo, estropearé tu bonita cara… – Atsuko le pasó un dedo por la mejilla y lo detuvo en la comisura de los labios. – Sería una pena, una chica tan guapa... Entiendo por qué Aya está encoñada contigo, eres una preciosidad.

Kagome no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar cada palabra mientras miraba la puerta cerrada del almacén. Debía mostrarle que no le temía, apartándole la mano de la cara, pero tenía lo brazos tan entumecidos por el miedo, que no era capaz de moverlos…

Aya podía ser robusta y fuerte, pero Atsuko era muy impulsiva, y si la amenazaba, tenía que andarse con cuidado, porque siempre cumplía sus amenazas.

- ¡Eh, Vosotras dos! ¡Salid de ahí! Ha venido el alcalde.

El agente se fue sin dar importancia a lo que allí dentro pudiese estar sucediendo, más bien creía (por la mirada que les lanzó), que las dos mujeres estaban tonteando.

Kagome soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo hasta entonces y aprovechó para salir de allí tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron… Hasta que se vio frenada por el agarre que lastimaba su brazo derecho.

- Estás advertida. Cuidado con lo que haces.

- Suéltame… - Se soltó con una sacudida y corrió a la cocina antes de que Atsuko pudiera darle alcance otra vez.

El alcalde probó los platos y había quedado impresionado, Preguntó por ella.

Todo fue en contra de lo que hubiese querido, porque se vio atrapada en la oferta que le hizo, y no le dio lugar de contestar y negarse. Tuvo que soportar las miradas que le lanzaba Atsuko, y la amenaza que gesticuló con los labios.

Ayudó a recoger la cocina conteniendo las lágrimas, y evitando quedarse apartada de las demás.

Lo consiguió hasta llegar a las duchas, donde pudo relajarse al ver que una de las funcionarias se quedó dentro, vigilando mientras se duchaban.

Cerró los ojos y permitió que el agua caliente resbalara por su cuerpo, llevándose las inquietudes y los miedos de las amenazas de Atsuko. Tal vez no había sido para tanto, y de todas formas, aunque se hubiese negado a la petición del alcalde, Aya no era ni por asomo una cocinera decente, nunca podría aspirar a salir de allí por ese medio.

Sango tenía razón, esta era su oportunidad para salir antes, y no debía desperdiciarla porque otras quisiesen lo mismo que ella. Sobre todo cuando era su única posibilidad de estar antes junto a Inu Yasha. Sabía que él ya debía saber que era inocente del secuestro de los niños, y que Hojo los habría soltado al menor indicio de que lo estuviesen vigilando. Tenía demasiado en juego como para arriesgarse a retener a los hijos de un detective; las empresas, su reputación, y las inversiones fraudulentas que tenía que mantener ocultas a los ojos del país.

Se echó un poco de champú en la mano y lo esparció por la cabeza, sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía tras ella.

De pronto sintió que le atrapaban las muñecas y la arrojaban contra los azulejos de la pared. Se golpeó la cara con ellos, pero estaba demasiado asustada para sentir ningún tipo de dolor.

No pudo ver quién era, pero se trataba de alguien más grande y robusto que ella, un hombre quizás.

El agua le calló encima y empujó la espuma hacia los ojos, obligándole a cerrarlos por el escozor. Intentó levantar la cabeza hacia el chorro de la ducha para poder aclarárselos, pero alguien cerró el grifo.

Luchó por poder abrirlos para ver quién la tenía sujeta por las muñecas, levantándole el brazo hasta el límite, si subía un poco más podía rompérselo.

- Te lo advertí, puta, te dije lo que pasaría. Se lo dije a Aya, y la zorra no me escuchó…

Dios mío… Eran Atsuko y Aya, ¿Dónde estaba la agente que debía vigilar las duchas? ¿Por qué no hacía nada?

Le dieron la vuelta y levantaron su mano derecha a unos centímetros de la cabeza, retorciéndosela hasta tener la palma apoyada en los azulejos.

- Atsuko está muy enfadada contigo, Akitoki. No la has escuchado, y ahora quiere hacértelo pagar… pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que lastime tu linda cara… tendrá que conformarse con otra parte de tu cuerpo, ¿Qué tal tu mano? Sí, creo que eso será suficiente… es una lástima que no puedas hacer esa comida tan especial que quiere dar el alcalde en su casa… Extiende los dedos

Kagome negó entre sollozos, no podía estar pasándole esto, no podían permitir que le hicieran daño. ¡Donde estaba esa maldita agente!

- Esto va a dolerte, cariño, pero intentaré que sea rápido…

Negó entre sollozos y suplicó para que la soltaran… el primer golpe la hizo gritar, no sabía qué habían utilizado, pero el dolor la hizo doblar las rodillas, gritó y lloró pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie venía a ayudarla.

Las lágrimas consiguieron aclararle un poco los ojos, los abrió y apartó la cara por reflejo al verse venir un mazo de los que se usaban en la cocina. El dolor la mareó esta vez.

La siguiente vez no consiguió gritar, sino que se dejó abandonar por la semiinconsciencia que sentía.

- Esto hará que aprendas a no pisar a tus compañeras, cariño… y lo de los dedos, es departe de tu marido… no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que lo acuses.

- Hojo…

Oyó voces fuera, en el pasillo, y sintió que la soltaban y abrían el grifo de la ducha otra vez. Su cuerpo fue resbalando por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo, y sintió que la oscuridad se le venía encima.

El dolor y el agua fría la despertaron. Las luces estaban aún encendidas, pero no había nadie en las duchas, cuando quiso levantarse apoyó sin querer la mano rota en el suelo y gritó de dolor. Se miró la mano y los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la impresión de verse un hueso astillado sobresaliendo de la articulación. Tenía los dedos en una posición imposible, y si los movía veía lucecitas por el dolor.

Se levantó como pudo y se tambaleó, sin apreciar que estaba desnuda, hasta la salida. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir a la enfermería a que Oharu le arreglara la mano…

Un par de agentes la vieron caminar con la mano refugiada en el regazo, protegiéndola con el otro brazo.

Al principio quisieron someterla contra el suelo como castigo por no ir vestida, pero vieron la sangre que manchaba ambos brazos, y cogieron rápidamente los silbatos pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando vieron que no provenía de ninguna herida punzante, que fue lo que pensaron en un princiipo, la envolvieron en una manta y la llevaron a la enfermería.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Hojo se los trae bien puestos, eh? Nos está dando coraje hasta a nosotras :P

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que esto está… en fin, está

Besossssssss


	13. Chapter 13

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 13**

Le habían dado más de los dos mazazos que había contado ella. Oharu había dicho que al menos habían sido seis, y con una fuerza increíble para conseguir con un mazo de madera el destrozo que le hicieron en la mano.

Uno de los dedos, el anular, quedaría torcido y tieso, porque el hueso se había roto por tantos sitios que fue imposible recomponerlo.

Esa maldita Aya…

Esa rata de alcantarilla se había atrevido a tocarla porque no tenía nada que perder, iba a pasarse allí el resto de su vida… pero ella también, y esto no iba a quedarse así, pagaría por lo que le había hecho a Kagome. Pero antes, para no involucrarla indirectamente, tenía que sacarla de allí. Puesto que todos sabían quién le había hecho aquello, podían considerarlo como una venganza.

- Tienes que llamar a ese novio tuyo y decirle que mueva el culo de una vez para sacarte de aquí. No estás a salvo en esta cárcel si el marica de tu marido tiene mano dentro.

Kagome asintió como una niña pequeña, obediente. Pediría otra vez que Inu Yasha viniera a verla. Él la ayudaría, estaba segura de que ya había descubierto que ella era una víctima como él de la maldad de Hojo, de su mente retorcida y enferma. Él vendría y borraría los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron... Inu Yasha era un buen hombre que había sido conducido por el miedo y las reacciones de un padre al que le habían quitado sus hijos y de los que no sabía nada; cómo se encontrarían, si les habían hecho algún tipo de daño…

Ella comprendía su comportamiento, no era madre, pero también sentía miedo por ellos, y estaba segura que hubiera reaccionado igual que él cuando vino a verla... Él había creído todo ese tiempo (desde el secuestro hasta que la visitó) que había sido ella, y su mente había estado ofuscada hasta entonces, pero ahora... Ahora que sabía que había sido Hojo... Haría lo que fuera por ayudarla, porque estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él...

Cuando entró en la sala donde debía recibir su vista, la misma de la otra vez, a quien vio primero fue al detective ese que lo acompañó la vez anterior. No recordaba su nombre ni su apellido, y tampoco le importaba. Solo quería hablar con Inu Yasha. Pero él no estaba, en su lugar estaba el detective Nabunaga.

Al principio le preocupó que le hubiera pasado algo, pero no se trataba de eso, no era tonta… Inu Yasha no quería verla, porque aún no la había perdonado.

Miroku se percató del cambio en sus ojos, de brillar esperanzados se apagaron inmediatamente, y su rostro se ensombreció cuando descubrió que Kudo no había venido.

- Señora Akitoki, me alegra ver que está… - Sus palabras quedaron atragantadas cuando vio la escayola en el brazo, carraspeó y empezó de nuevo – Siéntese, por favor… - él hizo lo mismo, obligando a Akira que se levantase para dejarle la silla. El hombre se había empeñado en acompañarlo, porque decía que le caía en gracia esta mujer, y que, en cierto modo, sentía compasión por ella. - ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Kagome levantó la cabeza al oír su voz. Perdida… Estaba perdida en el abismo que sentía por dentro, un vacío que solo podía llenar una persona, y que no quería hacerlo. La había abandonado… Inu Yasha la había abandonado. Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban congregándose en sus ojos, impidiendo que viera con claridad al hombre que se había sentado delante de ella.

- Estoy… estoy bien… - Miró de un lado a otro, de un hombre a otro y tragó aire cuando sintió que no iba a poder controlar la pena que sentía en su interior. - ¿Dónde… dónde está Inu Yasha?

- No ha podido venir, y me ha pedido que lo hiciera yo en su lugar…

- No quiere verla, señora Akitoki. – Akira ignoró la mirada desdeñosa de Nabunaga, y siguió empleando ese tono conmisero con ella – Se siente traicionado por usted, debe comprender que…

- ¡Basta!

Akira se calló ante el ladrido ronco y amenazador de Miroku, sería conveniente dejarlo estar, no quería estropear las cosas, y que lo quitaran del caso porque su compañero no estuviese contento con él.

- A partir de ahora hablaré solo yo… - Hubo unos segundos en que ambas miradas chocaron, lanzándose dagas invisibles, Miroku respiró hondo y cambió su postura para dirigirse a Kagome de un modo más informal, esperando que ella quisiera confiarse a él. Si pudiera hacer algo por ella, lo haría, porque quizás antes no creyera su versión con respecto a Hojo, pero ahora creía menos la que el marido decía sobre ella. - ¿Cómo sigue su hombro?

- Mi… oh… bueno, no me acordaba de eso, creo que bien…

No era extraño que no recordara viejas heridas cuando constantemente estaba teniendo nuevas, tanto físicas como sicológicas. Llevaba solo un mes en este sitio y ya se había cortado la lengua, le habían roto el brazo, la mano, o lo que fuera, y podía haber muchas mas cosas que no eran visibles, pero que su actitud hacía sospechar que habían pasado. Estaba más reservada, nada dispuesta a hablar como lo haría una mujer desesperada, y veía claramente los sobresaltos que intentaba controlar cada vez que alguno hacía el mínimo gesto de acercarse a ella. Les tenía miedo o desconfiaba, una de las dos cosas, y, aunque la había conocido poco tiempo, ella podía desconfiar de su marido o de cualquier hombre que se cruzase con ella, pero desde el principio se había abierto a ellos, a Inu Yasha y a él. Ahora su mirada era recelosa todo el tiempo.

- Kagome… podemos estar aquí preguntándonos estupideces como dos besugos, pero creo que es mejor que vayamos al grano. Has pedido que viniéramos porque tenías algo que decirnos… ¿Qué es?

- Quiero hablar con Inu Yasha, si no es con él, no hablaré con nadie

Miroku percibió la mirada fugaz hacia Himura, y cómo la retiraba antes de que el susodicho se diese cuenta.

Había sido un gesto de pocos segundos, pero que decía mucho más de lo que ella le podía haber contado con palabras. No confiaba en absoluto en ese hombre.

- No podrá venir, él…

- No quiere verme, ya lo sé… pero si no es con él, no hablaré con nadie.

Otra vez sus ojos se dirigieron fugazmente a Akira, pero esta vez él sí la vio, y por unos segundos, el rictus que había tomado su boca, le hizo sospechar que ella sabía algo sobre este hombre, o que tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Tendría que venir un día solo, para una visita informal… pero entonces tendría que ser cuando estuviera de vacaciones, y para eso quedaban todavía dos semanas. Esperaba que ella quisiera hablar entonces.

- De acuerdo… - Miroku sacó un rotulador del bolsillo y extendió la mano izquierda de Kagome hacia arriba, para apuntar algo en su palma - si te permiten llamarme, tienes aquí mi teléfono, memorízalo, ¿vale? Por si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Vio cómo fruncía el ceño y como encerraba la mano en un puño cuando se la soltó. Después apartó la mirada, girando la cabeza a un lado para que no la viera llorar. No entendía que Inuyasha no se hubiese dado cuenta, estaba muy sola y necesitada, porque ella no había hecho nada malo, y en cambio, estaba pagando por los pecados de otro. No había verdaderas pruebas contra uno ni contra el otro, a excepción de su confesión, pero ahora más que nunca, sabía que si había un culpable, no era ella.

La vio levantarse y caminar sosteniéndose la escayola con el otro brazo, y pedirle al guardia que la llevara a su celda. Se giró y le echó un último vistazo, a él, que por unos segundos creyó que se lo había pensado mejor e iba a volver a sentarse, pero no lo hizo… el suspiro que soltó estaba cargado de desolación, era la agonía de quien se rendía a lo que le había tocado vivir, aunque no fuera justo.

Negó con la cabeza cuando la puerta se cerró y quedaron él y Akira solos, solo esperaba que ella pudiese aguantar hasta que viniese a verla. Tenía esperanzas en que, si venía solo, le contase todo aquello que no se había atrevido con Akira delante.

- Hay que joderse, la tía no tiene suficiente con quitarle los hijos que ahora también lo acosa.

Miroku lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, se levantó y no esperó a que su compañero lo siguiera, desearía poder pedirle a Fuschida que cambiase a este gilipollas por otro, pero la reacción de Kagome al verlo lo tenía escamado, y quizás era por eso que ahora notaba que para tener compasión de ella, era muy rápido para tratarla de delincuente. Resultaba sorprendente con qué facilidad cambiaba Himura de opinión.

Sango pegó otra patada a la pata de hierro de la litera, ese idiota al que Kagome consideraba un buen hombre, no veía lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Por suerte ese hombre, el detective Nabunaga, le había dado su número, y gracias a su memoria fotográfica, había conseguido retenerlo cuando ella se lo enseñó, porque poco después se había lavado las manos, sin prestar atención a la posible salida que esa cifra significaba.

Kagome había vuelto sombría de la charla con los detectives, pero lo único que le había dicho era que Inuyasha no había venido a verla porque seguía considerando que era ella quien tenía secuestrados a sus hijos, y que el otro detective, ese Akira no-se-qué, le había dicho que se sentía traicionado por ella. Luego le contó de refilón lo del número de última hora, y se arrinconó en el pequeño lavabo que había en una esquina de la habitación, sospechaba que en realidad iba a llorar el desengaño que había sufrido en la pequeña intimidad que podía darle aquél rincón que estaba medio oculto. Por primera vez veía que querían hacerle daño de verdad, y que estaba sola ante la amenaza de su marido.

Sango suspiró y pensó que tenía que conseguir que Kagome saliera de allí de algún modo, porque si la primera vez que quiso hablar, Hojo se enteró de que había pedido ayuda a la policía, esta segunda vez también lo sabría, y temía lo que pudiera hacerle para castigarla, porque esta vez estaba segura de que no se trataría de romper unos cuantos huesos…

Y no se equivocó, esa misma noche, mientras ambas estaban dormidas, entraron en la celda, cogiéndolas desprevenidas, las amordazaron para que no gritaran, les pusieron algo sobre la cabeza; Sango estaba segura de que se trataba de un saco, que amarraron al cuello. Y les ataron las muñecas y los tobillos.

Podía oír los gemidos de Kagome alejarse, se la estaban llevando de allí, ¡malditos fueran todos!, ¡No habían esperado ni veinticuatro horas para atacarla!. Intentó zafarse del peso y de las ataduras, pero la persona que estaba encima de ella era tan voluminosa que apenas la dejaba respirar. ¡Aya… no podía ser otra!, en cuanto se liberase iba a pagar por esto.

Consiguió, con movimientos bruscos de mandíbula recoger la mordaza en una tira y ponerla entre los dientes, y empezó a gritar para que alguien acudiera, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de dar el primer vocerío, cuando sintió un ruido contra algo, no supo qué, pero lo que fuese formó una luz en su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

La tenían envuelta en la manta de la cama, con un trapo metido en la boca, y un saco negro que no la dejaba ver… gritaba a todo pulmón, pero era imposible que alguien la oyera, y le empezaba a doler la cabeza por la presión de la sangre en las sienes. La tenían colgada del hombro, y corrían con ella en peso… no sabía qué querían, pero esperaba que no fuera romperle la otra mano, no podría volver a soportar el dolor… Como tampoco estaba siendo capaz de soportar el miedo.

Sentía que el lazo, la cuerda o lo que fuera que tenía al cuello la estaba ahogando, intentaba respirar, pero cada vez le costaba más trabajo, el aire se estaba acabando. Necesitaba su inhalador, que lo tenía debajo de la almohada por si se despertaba a mitad de la noche y tenía que usarlo. Normalmente los ataques de asma le venían al terminar el día, con el cansancio se acrecentaba la ansiedad, pero por miedo a asfixiarse en pleno sueño, lo mantenía bajo la almohada cuando se acostaba.

Entre la tos que no dejaba de atacarla, escuchaba las voces de Atsuko y de Aya… Dios mío… ¿Por qué ellas otra vez?, ¿Acaso Hojo se había enterado tan pronto de que había intentado otro movimiento? Tenía que alejarse de ellas como fuera, en cuanto la soltaran intentaría salir corriendo.

Escuchó una puerta rechinar cuando pararon, y luego la metieron en lo que dedujo era una habitación, fría y húmeda, lo supo cuando la dejaron en el suelo y la obligaron a tumbarse.

Había un hombre allí dentro, con la voz ronca, como si estuviese excitado por algo, que no hacía más que jadear que se dieran prisa, no quería saber a qué se refería pero suponía que se trataba de ella.

Le rasgaron con un objeto frío las piernas del pantalón del pijama y las bragas, y mientras una le desató las manos para subirlas sobre su cabeza, otro u otra, no sabía quién, le estaba sosteniendo las piernas.

La escayola golpeó con el suelo y vio las estrellas, no solo por la mano rota, sino también por la brusquedad con la que le movieron el brazo. Aunque se suponía que tenía el hombro curado, aún estaba resentido, y según qué movimiento hiciera, le causaba un dolor que la hacía jadear… esta vez estaba gritando hasta dejarse la garganta.

Sintió el impacto de algo contra su mentón, no supo qué fue, pero debía tener la fuerza de un hombre.

Ni siquiera le preocupaba qué estaba haciendo, solo quería salir con vida de allí, porque lo único que era capaz de pensar era en que quería ver otra vez a Inuyasha, quería vivir hasta que él la perdonara y después… después le daba igual todo lo demás, pero primero quería su perdón, y que viese que ella no era la mala persona que él creía, que todo era una trampa para Hojo quitarla del medio.

Una fuerza desconocida, llevada por la adrenalina, se apoderó de ella, empezó a patalear, dando coces a ciegas, y acertó a dar en alguna parte del hombre, un sitio duro, tal vez el muslo, o la cadera; estaba tan nerviosa, que no sabía qué era.

Otros dos golpes en el mismo sitio la hicieron parar, los ojos se le volvieron por unos segundos y sintió que iba a perder el conocimiento, sabía que echaban un peso encima de ella, y había escuchado la voz de Atsuko diciendo que le diera fuerte, pero ya le daba igual, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, lo único capaz de hacer era gemir por la sensación de estar yéndose a alguna parte escondida y profunda de su cerebro.

El tirón entre las piernas y la quemazón que sintió dentro de ella la hizo estirar la cabeza y gritar otra vez, trayéndola a la realidad. Cada acometida era más dolorosa y más terrible, se agitó intentando liberar los brazos, golpeó con la escayola a alguien, poro no sintió el dolor, solo quería escapar de allí, y del hombre que estaba encima de ella.

No podía seguir soportándolo, el ardor era tan intenso que creía morir allí mismo, y rezó para poder desmayarse, porque no quería enterarse de más nada, no quería seguir siendo consciente de lo que le estaban haciendo.

Sentía el escozor de las lágrimas como gotas de agua hirviendo en sus ojos, y el amargor de la sangre en su boca, había vuelto a morderse la lengua. La tos volvió otra vez y creyó que iba a ahogarse de verdad en esta última bocanada que intentó dar en busca de aire. Quería gritar pero ya no le salía la voz, quería pedir ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada, oía la risa de Atsuko animando a ese hombre, y a Aya, la miserable, dándole ánimos para que aguantara aquello. Con su falsa voz compasiva, que no la engañaba, disfrutaba haciéndole daño, porque ella no había accedido a ser su amante, y por eso se había ofrecido a ser la mano de Hojo a la hora de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento a rechazarla.

No debía haber pedido ayuda a Inuyasha en un principio, no debía haberle dicho quién tenía a sus hijos, y lo más importante… no debía haber ignorado, como hizo, a todos los que Hojo tenía metidos en cada sitio para vigilarla. Todo estaba sucio y corrupto; esta cárcel, la comisaría, el gobierno en sí por haberla encerrado y condenado como la peor de las criminales sin existir pruebas reales que la inculparan.

Sintió que el hombre se tensaba y apretaba la pelvis contra ella, quedándose paralizado y terminando con el dolor que estaba acabando con ella, con su espíritu y su cordura… y escuchó el odioso sollozo que soltó cuando se corrió dentro de ella.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole, tenía que ser un mal sueño del que despertaría. Dios debía estar enfadado con ella por su silencio, pero jamás querría castigarla de este modo. Debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño… Eso era, como también lo eran las palabras de Aya cuando el hombre se retiró y le abrió el blusón del pijama hasta descubrirle el vientre.

- Tranquila, cariño, solo un poco más…

- No… - Consiguió jadear entre sollozos.

- Tranquila… ya ha pasado lo peor…

¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? ¿Cómo podía tener la poca vergüenza de consolarla cuando había permitido todo esto?

Sus ojos se abrieron ante el impacto que el calor ardiente le provocó cuando empezaron a hacer algo en su vientre, no estaba segura qué era, pero sentía como si estuviesen cortándola, abriéndole la carne con algo. Gritó otra vez, esta vez afónica, e intentó moverse, pero el dolor no la dejaba hacerlo; ni el dolor ni la presión de cuatro manos sujetando sus brazos y sus muslos, y un antebrazo echado sobre su estómago.

Toda clase de pensamientos siniestros se le cruzaron por la mente, empezó a recordar torturas de todo tipo, y la aterrorizó una en la que le habrían el vientre a las víctimas y enrollaban sus intestinos en un hierro para asar la carne. Y lo dejaban ahí, sufriendo una muerte dolorosa.

Por Dios… esperaba que no fuese eso lo que estaban haciendo… Enloquecida golpeó con la escayola contra el suelo tantas veces como fueron necesarias para soltarse del agarre de Aya, porque ahora estaba segura de que era ella quien la estaba sujetando por arriba.

La última punzada de dolor, más insoportable que las anteriores, consiguió golpearle en la cara; había oído el ruido de unos dientes chocar con el brazo escayolado, y por cómo la soltó, juraría que le había hecho bastante daño.

Los tres se apartaron de golpe, y pensó que había sido ella quien los había echado, pero poco a poco fue consciente de los insultos que oía fuera de la habitación. Eran los gritos de Sango, que contenían una furia ciega que amedrentó a los tres que la estaban atacando. Ella pasó de largo la habitación, y Kagome no fue capaz de gritar para que supiera dónde estaba. El dolor se había convertido en un resquemor, y se sentía tan cansada y débil que lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, en aquella soledad de una habitación fría y húmeda, y en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, donde nadie pudiera verla ni acordarse de ella.

Oyó los pasos que se alejaban al otro extremo de la habitación, y la puerta volvió a rechinar.

La dejaban sola, por fin estaba sola, ahora podía entregarse a la inconsciencia que tanto había deseado, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ella. Olvidando por el tiempo que permaneciera inconsciente esta horrible experiencia.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Y aquí es cuando nos cogéis por el cuello y nos estrangulais u.u

Esperamos que este capitulo no haga que dejeis de leer

Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente


	14. Chapter 14

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 14**

Sango se volvió cuando escuchó las carreras detrás de ella. Allí estaban los tres, eran tres… y por las hechura de dos de ellos, uno era un hombre, y el otro Aya.

Apenas podía verlos en la oscuridad de un pasillo abandonado y apenas iluminado; lo único que alumbraba era la poca luna que se colaba por las rendijas de los respiraderos que habían casi a la altura del techo. Los hijos de putas la habían llevado a los sótanos, donde hacía años que nadie ponía un pie, lo único que había aquí eran restos de sábanas inservibles y cajas de archivos obsoletos de las oficinas de la cárcel. La humedad era tan concentrada que picaba la garganta. Y el suelo estaba tan mal que debido a la dificultad para ver, se había tropezado varias veces y se había echado abajo las rodillas y las palmas de las manos. Pero eso no tenía importancia, lo importante era poder llegar a Kagome antes de que esos cerdos cabrones la matasen. Si eso sucedía… si volvía a llegar tarde, jamás se lo perdonaría. Había perdido a su hermano, y no perdería a esta niña que interiormente había adoptado como si fuera su propia hija.

Corrió hacia la celda abandonada de la que ellos salieron, sabiendo que Kagome estaba allí dentro, ya se haría cargo más tarde de Aya y los otros.

Alcanzó la puerta antes que se cerrara, y ahogó un sollozo cuando vio aquél cuerpo, escueto y débil tumbado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre desde la cintura hasta las rodillas.

La luz de la luna alumbraba aquella imagen como el escenario de una satírica malograda, señalando aún más el horror de aquél ser inocente y bueno violado y ensuciado con la mano del diablo. Malditos fueran todos por haberle hecho semejante atrocidad, maldita ella por no haber llegado a tiempo de evitarlo. No sabía qué habría hecho para detenerlos, pero ya muriera en el intento, habría luchado con uñas y dientes por salvar la integridad de esta niña.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y miró palmo a palmo, buscando las heridas, aún sangraba ente las piernas, y su vientre tenía varios cortes y la sangre seca y renegrida de haber sido quemada, las costras quemadas formaban una letra. La habían marcado. Esos desgraciados la habían marcado como si fuera un animal.

Las lágrimas empezaron a enturbiarle la vista, casi lo agradecía, porque no podía seguir viendo aquella profanación, quiso tomarla en brazos mientras estuviera inconsciente y llevarla junto a Oharu, ella estaba esta noche de guardia y sabría cómo ayudarla… pero no sabía por donde cogerla con tanta sangre, por que no quería hacerle más daño del que ya había recibido.

Sin pensárselo más metió los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Kagome y la alzó, ella gimió y movió el brazo escayolado, entonces notó que la escayola estaba rota y manchada de sangre, (otra sangre que no era de ella), y su mano estaba casi descubierta. Se había defendido, importándole poco el dolor.

Su respiración era apenas un silbido. Y ni la humedad que se condensaba en aquél sitio sirvió para que pudiera contrarrestar el asma que la había estado atacando todo el tiempo. No era justo, haber tenido que aguantar toda aquella violencia mientras estuvo luchando por respirar.

- Tranquila, mi niña… ya estoy aquí… voy a llevarte a la enfermería a que te curen

- No, a la enfermería no.

Sango miró asombrada cómo ella abría los ojos, emergiendo del letargo en el que se había encontrado, alertada, nerviosa. No quería por nada del mundo que nadie supiera lo que le había pasado.

- Kagome… tienen que verte. Solo está Oharu, ella no dirá nada si es lo que te preocupa.

- Inuyasha podría enterarse, por favor, quiero ir a mi cama, mañana estaré bien, por favor…

Sango la miró mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Durante unos segundos dudó en qué hacer, finalmente cedió. Le dio la espalda y se agachó para que subiera a ella a su lomo. Y soltó una serie de insultos dirigidos a ese capullo que ella consideraba su novio, no merecía que Kagome se preocupase por él de ese modo.

- Esta bien, te llevaré a tu cama, e iré a que Oharu me de algo para que no quedes embarazada.

Kagome abrió los ojos asustada, no había pensado en aquello, pero ella tenía razón, aunque fuese inconcebible para ella que debido a una violencia podía resultar un embarazo, no podía descartar esa posibilidad, y no quería… no quería un hijo engendrado de este modo, con un completo desconocido al que ni siquiera le vio la cara… y en un sitio como este. Gimió asintiendo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el agotamiento era tan grande que no creía que pudiera seguir pensando, mañana vería las cosas de otro modo, y mañana sabría qué hacer. Hoy solo quería dormir y olvidar, recuperar fuerzas y seguir adelante. Nada más… solo eso…

.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo?

Al fin lo había preguntado, esa mañana había ido a la comisaría con la excusa de hacer una visita a los compañeros, pero en realidad había ido buscándolo para saber de su cita con Kagome.

- No dijo nada, quería verte a ti, no a mí o a Himura.

- Maldita… Ella mintió, Hojo no los tiene, ese tipo ni siquiera está aquí, hace dos semanas que salió de viaje. He registrado toda la casa y no hay rastro de que allí viva ningún niño.

- Crees que está jugando contigo…

- ¿Que si lo creo? Lo sé, la muy… - suspiró y se removió el pelo como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado – me dijo que los tenía Hojo, y por un momento la creí, creí que ella decía la verdad en todo, que ese tío era el hijo de puta cabrón que ella decía ser, pero solo se estaba riendo de mí. No he encontrado nada en esa casa que involucre a ese hombre en ningún asunto ilegal, ¡Si ni siquiera tiene multas!

- Yo no estaría tan seguro de que sea tan bueno como dices. Yo la creo…

Inuyasha se quedó callado, pensando en que Miroku no dejaría nunca de sorprenderlo. Siempre había tenido un sentido oculto para las cosas que los demás no podían ver, un poder espiritual como él lo llamaba, que le hablaba sobre el alma de las personas, y de cuanta maldad cargaban. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? ¿Y si él tenía razón y todo esto era una jugarreta de Hojo Akitoki, en la que él se había visto involucrado por cometer el error de liarse con su esposa?

No… eso era demasiado retorcido, y absurdo. Kagome había planeado todo aquello, y él solo era la victima que se había cruzado por medio.

- Eh, chicos… - Los dos detectives giraron la cabeza cuando Himura se acercó con una sonrisa radiante y sacando un colgante de debajo de la camisa. – Mirad lo que me han regalado mis hijas por el día del padre… La cadena es regalo de mi esposa. Pero mirad que detalle el de mis niñas.

Les enseñó, orgulloso, un colgante en forma de H con tres pequeñas circonitas en cada extremo y otra en el palo del centro. Parecían diamantes, pero dudaba que unas niñas, que por la edad de Himura no podían tener más de catorce o quince años, pudieran permitirse una joya tan cara. Además de que el borde del oro que sujetaba las piedras estaba muy ennegrecido. Quizás fuese suciedad, o se trataba de una imitación. El tiempo lo diría si se ponía verde o negro, y si las piedras se caían.

- Oro de veinticuatro quilates, chicos, y siete pequeños diamantes. ¿A que es genial? Estas chicas mías me tienen ganado. Son mi vida.

Inuyasha ni siquiera había caído en que era el día del padre, su única preocupación era tener a sus hijos con él, o en casa de su madre, ya no le importaba si le cedía la paternidad a Naraku, solo quería verlos a salvo. Saber que hoy era el día del padre y que ellos podrían estar sufriendo, no ayudaba a esa desesperación que sentía por dentro. Tenía que hacer algo; vería a Kagome y le sacaría dónde estaban sus hijos, y si tenía que pagar a alguien para que fuera sordo y ciego mientras le interrogaba, lo haría. En aquella cárcel no había nada que el dinero no consiguiera, y no le importaba el modo si con eso le sacaba algo, ya no le importaba nada, porque si no tenía a sus hijos la vida no merecía la pena.

.

- Déjame, ya puedo yo sola.

Sango observó cómo le temblaban las rodillas y cómo apenas era capaz de sostenerse contra la puerta. Habían pasado dos días desde la violación, y la hemorragia no había cesado, pero ella no quería ir a un hospital por miedo a que Inuyasha llegase a enterarse de qué le había pasado, y tampoco dejaba que Oharu la mirara. Solo aceptó tomar el abortivo que habían conseguido para ella, y le hizo peor a la hemorragia. El problema estaba en que si Kagome no mejoraba tendría que ir a un hospital de todas formas, y si sabían que había tomado medicamentos sin autorización médica, pondrían a Oharu en un grave aprieto, porque era la única que podría habérselos pasado. Ella perdería su puesto, y Sango se quedaría sin novia.

Pero no podían seguir así, Kagome cada vez estaba más débil, y apenas podía tenerse en pie por sí sola. Le echaba la culpa a la menstruación que le había provocado el abortivo, pero lo que ella tenía no era una menstruación, sino una hemorragia que cada vez iba a más y que si no se la cortaban acabaría muriendo desangrada. Y sospechaba que no tendrían que pasar muchos días para eso, porque ella cada vez tenía menos fuerza de voluntad, y poco a poco iba cediendo contra su empeño de sobrevivir a todo para poder reunirse con Inuyasha cuando todo acabase; Con ese hijo de puta que ni siquiera hacía por saber de ella.

Tenía que tomar las riendas, esta vez no haría mas caso a Kagome, era su vida, de acuerdo, y podía desperdiciarla como quisiera, pero no de esta forma, dejando que la pérdida de sangre se la llevara. Si quería volver con ese hombre, como que se llamaba Sango que haría que el cabrón volviera con ella, y creía saber cómo.

- Si vas a mear date prisa, porque la siguiente parada es la enfermería, Kagome.

- No… estoy mejor, de verdad, solo es la regla…

- ¡Maldita cabezota! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¿No ves que te estás muriendo? Ya no puedes pensar coherentemente, no sabes lo que te estás haciendo, por eso voy a llevarte a la enfermería y vas a ir a un hospital.

- Si lo haces diré que Oharu me dio pastillas a escondidas.

Sango la miró impávida, sabía que ella no sería capaz, pero su desesperación la hacía hablar de ese modo; amenazar con cualquier cosa.

- Si quieres hacerlo, adelante, pero no voy a consentir que te sigas haciendo esto.

- Por favor…

- ¿Deseas salir de aquí? Bien, pues yo voy a cumplir tu deseo, y si ese idiota de novio que tienes quiere volver contigo ya no tendrá impedimentos. Porque cuando salgas de ese hospital recuperada, Kagome, vas a ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarte a ese marido tuyo. ¿Me oyes? – Kagome cerró los ojos y se apoyó en ella, sin más fuerzas para estar de pie. La sangre corría más fluida estando levantada – Kagome… Promételo – Sango la zarandeó para despertarla. La debilidad la adormecía otra vez, dejándola más en el otro mundo que en este. Ella abría los ojos otra vez y se humedecía los labios… no sabía por qué, pero esa reacción no le daba buena señal. En segundos le pareció más delgada, más pálida, más demacrada.

- Tengo sed…

- Aguanta cariño, aguanta un poco…

Sango la arrastró por el suelo, siéndole casi imposible tirar del peso muerto en el que se estaba convirtiendo. La sangre había empezado a calar la compresa y a manchar el pantalón del chándal que le daban por uniforme. Se dio prisa en llegar a la salida de los servicios y allí dio voces hasta dejarse la garganta pidiendo ayuda.

Los funcionarios de la prisión actuaron rápido para llevarla a la enfermería y Sango fue reducida en el suelo y esposada mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Kagome en brazos. No importaba que la encerraran unas horas, un día, daba igual que la confusión les hiciera creer a ellos que la había atacado, ya lo aclararía cuando la dejaran hablar. De momento se quedó quieta y obediente, esperando que Kagome llegase a tiempo de sobrevivir al hospital.

.

Había recibido una llamada directa de una de las reclusas de la cárcel donde estaba Kagome, en ese momento, Inuyasha estaba en su casa, y supo que pasaba algo cuando vio que él solo asentía y pedía una dirección.

La mujer había sido clara. No podía hablar con nadie sobre esto, y menos aún con el "gilipollas que Kagome tenía por novio". Ella no quería que él supiera nada, y quizás este fuese su último deseo. Eso le había puesto los vellos de punta.

.

La habían llevado al hospital del pueblo cercano, un sitio que no estaba preparado para cualquier emergencia que fuese un poco más complicada.

Las órdenes de esta mujer, Sango, habían sido muy escuetas, no dejar sola a Kagome mientras estuviese en peligro de muerte, y luego ir a verla a ella para negociar la libertad de Kagome a cambio de atrapar a Hojo. No tenía nada que perder en escucharla, primero visitaría a Kagome y se aseguraría de que estaba fuera de peligro para tranquilidad de su compañera de celda. Y después vería qué tramaba esa mujer.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Nada importante.

InuYasha frunció el ceño, sospechando que la rigidez en los hombros de Miroku no se debía por algo sin importancia. Había recibido alguna noticia, un chivatazo tal vez, y no quería decírselo.

- Si tuviera que ver con mis hijos me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

- Cuando tenga la forma de localizar a tus hijos serás el primero en saberlo – No mentía, era verdad, no pensaba dejarlo al margen del rescate de sus hijos, si lo que esa Sango decía era verdad, estaban muy cerca de ese día. – Oye, tengo que irme, resulta que tenía una cita hoy, y la olvidé, la chica lleva una hora esperando.

Inuyasha se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

- Mientes muy mal. No sé qué te han dicho, pero voy a ir contigo.

- No – La forma en que lo miró, hizo que no le protestara, parecía empezar a entender que muchas cosas dependían de que se hicieran como habían sido pedidas – No es una mentira, Kudo, en cuanto sepa cómo localizar a tus hijos iré a verte y planearemos el rescate, pero esto tengo que hacerlo solo.

- Es Kagome, te ha llamado ella, ¿verdad?

Era increíble que un mes antes, sus ojos expresaran una cosa totalmente diferente al odio que reflejaban ahora al pronunciar ese nombre. Su rostro antes se veía afligido, y ahora apretaba la mandíbula y hablaba de ella entre dientes.

- No era ella, y tal vez deberías guardar tu rencor para otra persona, porque tengo la sospecha que ella solo es una víctima como tú.

- No, ella…

Ella puede estar decepcionada contigo, y si es inocente, ¿qué harás? ¿Buscarla y pedirle perdón? Probablemente no quiera saber nada de ti cuando esto acabe.

- No la defiendas, ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Te ha comido el cerebro? Yo fui el engañado, yo soy el que sufre ahora las consecuencias, le di todo lo que tenía y mira cómo me lo paga. ¿Cómo puedes decir que está decepcionada? – Inuyasha se fue volviendo mediante Miroku lo pasaba de largo. Hasta que su excompañero se detuvo y se volvió, enfrentándose cara a cara a él, con la expresión más siniestra que jamás le había visto.

- ¡Te pidió ayuda y se la negaste!... – Hubo una pausa de varios segundos en las que ambas miradas se enfrentaron, una dudosa, la otra enfadada – Puede que realmente la necesitara porque estuviera muy asustada, porque lo más probable es que nos hayamos equivocado y todos hayamos caído en una trampa, y si eso es cierto, la hemos metido en un mundo en el que no sabe defenderse. Piénsalo, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha no contestó, en cambio Miroku lo vio cómo tragaba saliva, y como sus ojos titilaron ante la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Por primera vez se daba cuenta del error que podía estar cometiendo. Había dado por hecho que se trataba de ella y la había condenado a ser su enemiga directamente, pero ¿Y si no lo era? ¿Y si nunca lo había sido?

- Era su voz… - Musitó, como última excusa para aferrarse a aquella creencia, porque si se había equivocado jamás se lo perdonaría.

- La voz puede estar trucada. No es la primera vez que pasa. Además… sería imposible no localizarla si llama desde la cárcel. Fue hecha con un móvil de usar y tirar, que se compró ese mismo día en efectivo. ¿Cómo pudo ella salir ese día de la cárcel, comprar un móvil desechable, y volver a su celda? Es imposible a menos que ya estuviera fuera. – La palidez que tomó el rostro de Inuyasha era alarmante, pero no tenía tiempo de entretenerse. Le quedaban varias horas de carretera, y Kagome quizás no estuviese viva para cuando llegase, entonces todo estaría perdido. – Cierra la puerta cuando te vayas.

Inuyasha lo vio alejarse con el coche, soltó el aire que había contenido y las rodillas le temblaron. No podía ser que no hubiese caído en aquello antes, qué idiota había sido, había estado tan ofuscado en la desaparición de sus hijos que no fue capaz de ver que las pruebas no la inculpaban. Se metió en su coche y se atrapó la cabeza entre las manos. Jadeando desesperado. ¿Qué había hecho? La había odiado, había deseado lo peor para ella, y todo este tiempo había sido inocente. Ahora estaba seguro que ella no había tenido nada que ver con el secuestro, no necesitaba pruebas que lo corroborasen. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Ella era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

Y ahora esteba encerrada entre las peores criminales de Japón. Y él no la ayudó cuando pidió que la trasladasen a otro sitio.

Las lágrimas salieron al pensar que entonces estuvo en peligro, y que podía ser que Miroku no fuera solo a verla, sino a comprobar, si había sufrido algún daño, de qué magnitud podía ser.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al techo del coche…

- Dios…

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** ¿Ahora… Ahora se da cuenta este? Pa pegarle al niño, vamos

En fin… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué hace el muchacho ¬¬

Besosssssss


	15. Chapter 15

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 15**

Una violación, eso era lo que había sucedido, y había estado a punto de morir por no querer atención médica para las hemorragias que le había provocado. No quería pensar en la brutalidad con que la habrían tratado para llegar a este punto.

Esto le recordó la escena de una niña de dieciséis años, en su habitación, con la sabana subida hasta el pecho y mirando al techo totalmente idamientras la cama se empapaba de su propia sangre. Ese día estuvo a punto de cargarse a la madre de esa niña por haber permitido que su novio abusara de ella. Había dicho que solo fue esa vez, pero cuando la chica se recuperó confesó que el novio de su madre venía a verla casi todas las noches desde hacía varias semanas, y que, aunque ella no quería, se metía en su cama. Esa última vez empleó más violencia, y la chica casi perdió la vida.

- Esto sucede más a menudo de lo que pensamos, si usted supiera cuántas chicas vienen en este estado se quedaría sorprendido - El médico terminó de repasar la ficha que tenía en la mano y plasmó una firma antes de dejarla en el mostrador - Claro que normalmente no son reclusas, sino muchachas que han ido a la discoteca con la idea de ligar con un chico guapo y terminan con la peor experiencia de su vida.

- ¿Se sabe qué usaron?

El doctor se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar por el pasillo acompañado del detective Nabunaga, que lo seguía hasta la habitación de Kagome.

- Ella no dice nada. No quiere hablar, pero encontramos restos de semen si es lo que quiere saber. El que la atacó sí que debería estar encerrado, lo que ha hecho con el cuerpo de la chica no tiene otro nombre que salvajismo; esos cortes… la marca... en fin - El doctor se detuvo frente a una puerta y giró el pomo - juzgue usted mismo cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos.

La impresión de verla allí en aquella cama había sido mucho más impactante que aquella vez que la rescataron de la gente del Europeo. Su tez estaba casi gris, sin color ninguno, las ojeras le daban una imagen mucho más escuálida que cuando la conoció. Y la delgadez le daba un aspecto fantasmal.

Ella estaba tan sedada que apenas se daba cuenta de qué sucedía a su alrededor, parecía tan calmada allí dormida, tan rendida que daba la impresión de estar esperando la muerte. Si no fuera porque el doctor le había dicho que estaba bien habría creído que se estaba muriendo de veras.

- Venga, detective, quiero enseñarle algo.

Miroku se acercó con pasos cortos y vio cómo el doctor descubría las sábanas y desabrochaba uno de los botones del camisón dejando ver unas gasas que fue retirando.

Se quedó frío cuando vio los cortes formando una palabra, tan finos que parecían escrituras, hechos posiblemente con un cutex o una pequeña navaja. Y por el relieve, que no alcanzaba a descifrar por la inflamación, se trataba de una quemadura.

Ella despertó como si le hubiese perturbado el sueño el escrutinio de Miroku y él notó la evolución del espanto en su cara.

Buenos días, señora Akitoki. Este señor es el detective Nabunaga y ha venido a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. – El médico pasó de su sonrisa dulce dirigida a ella a una mirada seria a Miroku - Les dejaré solos pero no la atosigue, aún está debilitada.

Kagome esperó a que el médico los dejase solos, entonces sus ojos rodaron al detective, y su mandíbula se tensó pensando que Inu Yasha podía estar fuera, esperándolo. Temblaba por dentro pensando que él pudiese saber qué había pasado, no quería que nada de esto llegase a sus oídos, porque se sentía tan avergonzada y sucia en este momento que no tendría valor de mirarlo a la cara si lo supiera.

Cerró los ojos e injurió para sus adentros sabiendo que se moriría si él llegase a saber algo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Miroku acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama

- Una amiga suya estaba preocupada por usted y me pidió que viniera a verla.

- ¿Una amiga? No tengo amigos aquí fuera.

Miroku agachó la cabeza y se miró las manos mientras dejaba que un suspiro sacara todo el aliento que contenía en los pulmones. Ella tenía razón, desgraciadamente no le quedaba ningún amigo fuera, los pocos que hubiese podido tener la habían abandonado a su suerte cuando el juicio se hizo público y se habló de todas las acusaciones mostrando en todas las televisiones su foto. Kagome Higurashi, (porque el apellido Akitoki no podía quedar manchado), había perdido su reputación de ángel para estar en boca de todos y ser odiada por ellos. Si había alguien que quiso apiadarse de ella y ayudarla, toda esa mala publicidad acabó con las ganas de hacer nada, incluso los Higurashis se habían mantenido al margen...

- No... no tienes amigos aquí fuera, pero tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti dentro de la cárcel.

- Sango...

- Sí, ella me llamó para que viniera a verte. Quería asegurarse de que estabas bien.

Su sonrisa, su forma de mirarla compasivamente... No quería dar pena a nadie, y menos a alguien que tuviera que ver con Inu Yasha. No era motivo de lástima para nadie y no quería serlo ahora, lo único que quería era que la dejaran en paz, cumplir los años que le habían echado en aquella cárcel y olvidarse de todo, empezar de nuevo ella sola, con una personalidad nueva. Sí, ser otra persona...

Respiró hondo y dejó que todas las sensaciones negativas que colisionaban unas con otras en su interior salieran despedidas fuera de ella. Tenía que ser fuerte, y aunque no se sintiera así, era lo que quería que vieran los demás; que ella era una mujer fuerte...

- Dígale que pronto regresaré. Como ve estoy bien.

Miroku vio el desafío en sus ojos, no quería verlo allí y lo estaba echando. No podía hacer más por ella que esperar a que esa tal Sango hablara con él. Entonces, cuando supiera qué tramaba esa mujer, intentaría ayudar de alguna forma. Porque cuanto más miraba a esta mujer que apenas había dejado de ser una niña más seguro estaba de su inocencia.

- De acuerdo, se lo diré, me alegra ver que se está recuperando. - Se levantó y la miró unos segundos más antes de salir de la habitación, ella había girado la vista a la ventana, a la libertad que se veía fuera de aquel edificio. Para cualquiera sería fácil pensar que pronto estaría caminando por los jardines que se veían desde allí y que daban a la calle, y la prisión de aquellas cuatro paredes desaparecería en cuanto saliera por la puerta. Pero para ella no era tan fácil, esa libertad que veía tras el cristal estaba mucho más lejos de lo que sus ojos podían mostrarle. Algo se apoderó de él, una extraña desesperación por apoyarla, por darle algún tipo de cabo al que agarrarse. - Espero verla pronto fuera de todo esto, señora Akitoki.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él con sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par, haciendo una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.

Miroku avanzó otra vez hacia ella y le cogió la mano sana, agachándose para hablarle al oído.

- Siga el consejo que le proponga esa amiga suya, Sango, y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos. No deje de luchar por la verdad. No se rinda, Kagome. - Sintió los dedos temblorosos de la mano escayolada acariciarle una mejilla, y el aliento pesado de cuando se tenía esa presión que ahogaba en el pecho y que solo desaparecía con las lágrimas.

Se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara; ella sonreía y apretaba los labios para no tragar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, ella asentía sin poder decir nada. Encerró esa mano que lo tocaba dentro de la suya y se la dejó con delicadeza sobre el estómago antes de levantarse. Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta ella lo llamó por su apellido.

- Él... ¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?

- No... - Vio el alivio en su rostro, en la forma de soltar el aire y en cómo parpadeaba para impedir llorar más de las tres o cuatro gotas que ya habían escapado.

- Gracias... - Susurró ella, conteniendo en esa palabra muchos más significados que lo que en sí era decirla.

Miroku cerró la puerta y miró a lo largo del pasillo, aquello era deprimente, paredes blancas sin ningún tipo de cuadro, puertas contiguas, enfermeras vestidas con sus monos blancos, y médicos entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones… y esto era lo más que ella iba a saborear de la libertad durante muchos años…

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía dejar que una criatura inocente cuyo único pecado que cometió fue callar por miedo a esto mismo que le estaba sucediendo, se pasara toda su joven vida en una cárcel donde terminaría muerta. Porque sospechaba que Hojo Akitoki había usado su influencia y su dinero para hacerla sufrir como pago a su traición de la peor forma que se puede destruir a un ser humano.

.

Sango se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para observar detenidamente al hombre que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y jugando con una estilográfica en la mesa. Vestía con ropa cara y tenía el pelo cortado a la moda. Era un hombre guapo, demasiado para su gusto. Estos palomos no eran de los que se quedaban, en cuanto encontraban otra ave más joven y dispuesta volaban tras ella.

Él se levantó y le extendió la mano invitándola a sentarse en la silla vacía, Sango sonrió de medio lado pensando en el tiempo que hacía que no veía las formalidades en un hombre. Caminó perezosamente hasta el asiento delante de él y lo miró de pies a cabeza, estudiando todos los detalles que la ropa permitía dilucidar. Se sentó y se echó en el respaldo, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra hasta tener reposado el tobillo en la rodilla contraria.

- Así que tú eres el detective Nabunaga.

Miroku alzó las cejas ante la voz melosa y juguetona de la mujer que tenía delante, podía rondar los cuarenta años, y se podía ver debajo de esa cara estropeada por la falta de cremas y buen aire que se trataba de una mujer muy atractiva, alta, delgada y muy bien proporcionada sea dicho de paso. Habría sido su tipo si no estuviera en la cárcel y la circunstancia de la reunión fuera otra.

Antes de ir a verla había leídos su historia, mató al hijo menor de un jefe de policía jubilado alegando después que el muchacho había matado antes a su hermano; un joven homosexual acomplejado cuya personalidad era tan débil que accedía a cualquier propuesta por sentirse querido durante un rato. Habían jugado con él, había sido violado varias veces y lo torturaron hasta morir. La mala suerte fue que el agresor, además de ser un cadete de la policía, pertenecía a una familia con un largo linaje de representantes de la ley. Las pruebas fueron tocadas y cambiadas de modo que el joven policía solo se defendía del acosador a quien tuvo que matar para no ser violado por él y sus amigos, y cargaron unas cuantas pruebas ficticias sobre ella para asegurar que se pudriera en la cárcel.

- Llámeme Miroku. – Ella tosió para disimular la risa – No haga preguntas, usted no ha sido criada por una pareja de monjes.

» Deduzco que es la compañera de celda de la señora Akitoki.

- Oh, llámame Sango... - Sus ojos bajaron por los botones de la chaqueta de Armani y se detuvieron intencionadamente a la altura de la bragueta del pantalón.

Miroku contuvo la risa... estaba jugando con él, intentaba incomodarlo con su mirada profunda, lo estaba desnudando dándose el lote mentalmente con su cuerpo, él también podía jugar a aquello y demostrarle que estaba a su altura.

- ¿Ha tenido suficiente o desea ver más?

Ella levantó una ceja

- Si no fueras un hombre serías perfecto.

Miroku dobló la cabeza y torció la boca en un gesto de aceptación

- Es un piropo curioso

- Tal vez sea un insulto, detective… Miroku - Sango bajó el pie de la rodilla y se arrimó a la mesa cruzando los brazos por delante. Él la miraba atento, con una curiosidad inaudita que decía que sabía que no eran esas sus preferencias – Cuando se lleva tanto tiempo aquí una aprende a amar independientemente del sexo, detective.

Miroku se encogió de hombros

- Supongo…

» Quería saber cómo estaba Kagome, se está recuperando, pronto la tendrá de vuelta.

- Tengo algo que proponerle, Miroku. Pero para eso tiene que encontrar una forma de sacarla de aquí, ella debe quedar libre.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Lo que pedía no era fácil, pero por escucharla no perdía nada.

. Cuando consiga que salga, úsela como cebo para atrapar a su marido y recuperar a los hijos de ese capullo. A cambio ella quedará libre de todos los cargos y tendrá una nueva identidad y un hogar lejos de todos. Y cuidado a quién le habla de esto, hay un topo entre ustedes.

- ¿Un topo? – Miroku frunció el ceño - ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

- Hojo Akitoki supo de las dos veces que ella pidió ayuda.

- Estaré atento, pero sobre la libertad de Kagome no puedo prometerle nada, las pruebas tendrían que estar lo suficientemente dudosas para invalidarlas.

- Vamos, detective, creí que era más listo. ¿De verdad han encontrado pruebas suficientes para encerrarla en este sitio tanto tiempo?

Ella tenía razón, las pruebas apenas la acercaban a la acusación que le imputaron, pero Hojo tenía mucha mano en el gobierno, y los políticos no podían permitirse prescindir de él, o en todo caso del dinero que tan generosamente donaba. Tendría que hablar con Fuschida y cruzar los dedos para que el viejo quisiera llevar a cabo la justicia a toda costa aunque los corruptos fueran los mismos que les pagaban el sueldo.

.

La reacción de Fuschida no podía significar otra cosa que la inquietud de ver encerrada a una persona inocente y tener las manos quietas cuando todo su ser gritaba por hacer algo. Su respuesta fue inmediata; empezó a hacer llamadas, mover documentos, hablar con unos cuantos agentes para asegurarse de que las pruebas circunstanciales no fuesen demasiado fiables.

En menos de dos semanas Kagome estaba fuera de la cárcel con una vigilancia mínima y colaborando con la policía para atrapar al secuestrador y encontrar a los hijos de Inu Yasha... La única condición: eximirla de todos los cargos y meterla en la protección de testigos.

Quien no estaba muy convencida fue Kagome, Sango habló con ella, Miroku habló con ella… y Fuschida habló con ella. Nadie más sabía lo que se estaba planeando. Todo se hizo de forma que pareciera que las pruebas se estaban desmoronando por falta de testigos, de consistencia de las acusaciones, y otras muchas más cosas que, gracias a los favores que ciertas organizaciones independientes hicieron a Fuschida, consiguieron dejarla en libertad.

El último con el que Miroku habló fue con Inu Yasha, quien debido a la desesperación de no saber nada de sus hijos no sabía qué creer, pero aún así se lanzó a la misión con los ojos cerrados, cooperando con los agentes y permaneciendo a unos metros de la hacienda de Akitoki mientras ella, Kagome, regresaba a su casa con un micro oculto y buscando dónde podían estar sus hijos.

Solo una vez se vieron y las miradas se cruzaron entre ellos, ella con cautela, sin saber qué esperarse, él con una extraña mezcla de odio, vergüenza y arrepentimiento... hasta que Miroku se interpuso para explicarle cómo debía quitarse el micro y cómo volver a colocárselo cuando tuviera que mojarse.

El micrófono era un pequeño parche que podía confundirse perfectamente con los anticonceptivos que se ponían a la cadera, y esa era la excusa que debía dar ella, que sus trastornos menstruales debidos a los nervios provocados por la cárcel la obligaron a usar algún método que le regulase la regla.

Inu Yasha desapareció de su vista cuando Miroku se puso entre los dos, ella solo apartó una vez los ojos del detective Nabunaga para ver cómo él se daba la vuelta y entraba en la furgoneta camuflada bajo las rotulaciones de una empresa de pesticidas, se sentaba en una de las sillas y se colocaba los cascos antes de cerrar la puerta. No la miró entonces y no volvió a verlo más.

.

Kagome llamó a la puerta después de bajarse de un taxi conducido por un policía vestido de calle y llamó al videoportero, todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo porque no sabía qué se iba a encontrar, cómo la recibiría Hojo, y cómo la tratarían sus hombres; si la vigilarían constantemente o le darían el suficiente espacio como para buscar a Kasue e Hiroshi.

Cuando oyó la voz de Miho, el ama de llaves, la suya sonó sorprendentemente serena. La mujer se encomendó a los dioses, sollozó y luego se retractó como acostumbraba a hacer normalmente...

Quién no se tomó bien su llegada fue Hojo, que se excusó por no ir a recogerla. Había oído que la dejaban en libertad, pero la noticia le sorprendió tanto que no fue capaz de creerla. Ahora la tenía delante, plantada en medio del salón y diciéndole que había vuelto a casa.

- ¿No vuelves con tu detective?

- Eso… eso fue un error, ahora lo sé.

- ¿Y esperas que yo te perdone?

- Pienso que me lo debes…

- No hablas con demasiada seguridad. Y lo entinedo, me acusaste de muchas cosas, Kagome. No sé si puedo confiar en ti, ya no siento que pueda…

Miroku suspiró. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaban, Hojo no confiaba en absoluto en ella y sin eso sería cuestión de días que la echara con sus padres, en tan poco tiempo era imposible encontrar a los hijos de Inu Yasha. Miró a su derecha y vio el perfil de su excompañero y amigo, estaba demasiado callado, con la mandíbula apretada, un músculo de la quijada palpitaba tenso. No podría soportar mucho más tiempo, ya en un principio no estaba muy seguro de que esto sirviera de algo, lo mismo apoyaba la misión de Kagome que se echaba atrás y la culpaba de todo. Tenía miedo y estaba ciego y sordo, y solo se dejaba llevar por los nervios y las dudas. No era él, y cada vez se asemejaba menos a la persona que era antes de que sus hijos fueran raptados. Kagome tendría que pensar en algo si quería encontrar a esos niños.

- Soy yo la que siento que no puedo confiar en nadie, ellos me traicionaron y he comprendido que da igual cuantas veces lo intente porque no servirá de nada.

» No confíes en mí, no te pido que lo hagas, solo pido poder tener la vida que tuve siendo tu esposa. Tú necesitas una tapadera y yo necesito volver al pasado y olvidar el presente. Aprendí la lección, Hojo. No cometeré más errores.

Él la observó unos segundos y luego rió, su risa sonó odiosa para los oídos de Kagome. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, le asqueaba verlo, le repugnaba tenerlo delante. Un hombre al que admiró de niña, ahora se le hacía un miserable sin escrúpulos, una babosa que debía estar aislada y fuera de la presencia de todo lo que era bueno e inocente.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Ala, pues ya tenemos a Kagome fuera de las rejas, aunque tampoco es que haya parado en buen sitio :S pero al menos tiene a los angeles custodios vestidos de fumigadores esperando en una furgoneta la señal para cargarse a la cucaracha de Hojo jejejjj

Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Besosssssss


	16. Chapter 16

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 16**

- Esto no sirve, él sabe que estamos aquí, no va a decir nada - Inuyasha se quitó los cascos y se levantó de la silla.

Era imposible que Hojo confesara lo más mínimo. No era tonto, en absoluto, no le parecía normal que hubieran soltado así sin más a Kagome cuando le había sido tan fácil encerrarla en el peor de los sitios. Esto era una trampa y él lo sabía. Y por mucho que ella lo provocase para que hablara, Hojo no dejaría escapar nada que lo involucrase.

Kagome...

Estaba cambiada, había algo de rencor en aquella última mirada, además de estar asustada. Si de verdad era inocente, y cada vez lo creía más, era lógico que tuviera miedo de convivir con ese hombre.

Luego estaba esa actitud dubitativa que había visto en ella, como si nada fuera posible en este mundo, como si hubiera perdido la esperanza de cualquier cosa. Y Miroku la animaba con frases que él no lograba entender, ella podía escucharlos, y se suponía que eso debía ser una especie de apoyo para ella.

No entendía nada, nunca antes habían sido partidarios de que el cebo llevase un escucha, porque podían ser detectados rápidamente.

Era cierto que se movía con una inseguridad que no había visto en ella antes, pero Miroku era muy insistente en que necesitaba el apoyo de ellos, y lo miraba a él como si fuese culpable de provocarle esa necesidad. No sabía qué había pasado en aquella cárcel, excepto lo del brazo roto y la lengua cortada, y que sus cuerdas vocales habían quedado dañadas, dejándole una ronquera crónica.

Aunque preguntó a Miroku, él solo le contestaba que no sabía el motivo. Pero que lo del brazo se debía a que había un topo en la comisaría que tenía a Hojo al corriente de los movimientos de Kagome, pero que por mucho que había investigado las fichas de todos no había ninguna anomalía. Se trataba de gente corriente que venían de otros distritos, jóvenes recién salidos de la academia y con muchas ganas de arreglar el mundo, y viejos que estaban deseando prejubilarse.

Nada de lo que hicieran serviría. Porque él siempre estaría un paso por delante.

Sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de la cazadora y retiró uno con los dientes mientras abría la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y se cercioraba de que estaban solos antes de salir. Luego cerró y dejó atrás todos lo quebraderos de cabeza que Kagome y su marido le estaban provocando.

Aspiró una calada profundamente y dejó que el humo y la nicotina se encargasen de relajarlo. Ojala todo fuese un sueño, ojala no la hubieran encontrado nunca, ojala sus hijos no hubiesen sido secuestrados... Y ojala Kagome fuese capaz de perdonar que aquellas veces que le pidió ayuda le diera la espalda.

En esas dos ocasiones solo estaba siendo conducido por el rencor y la desesperación, había creído ciegamente en las evidencias. Hasta que Miroku le hizo ver que podía tratarse de una trampa para los dos, y que todo estaba siendo dirigido por un marido celoso, o rencoroso en este caso.

Se sentó en una roca y exhaló el aire, dejándose llevar por la forma hipnótica en la que el humo se esparcía y se elevaba hasta desaparecer.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar, principalmente tenía que aclarar muchas cosas con ella, estaba seguro que si hablaban, muchas dudas se irían. El problema era que si él se había equivocado, como sospechaba, ella no lo perdonaría, al menos ninguna otra lo haría.

.

No sabía dónde más buscar, el último lugar fue la habitación de Hojo, y ya no sabía que más hacer para dar con ellos. Cada vez se le hacía más insoportable seguir en aquella casa, y empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que los hijos de Inu Yasha siguieran allí. Había buscado documentos, cualquier cosa que le diese alguna pista; tikets de compra de juguetes, ropas infantiles... incluso había mirado en la basura con la intención de encontrar algún indicio que dijese que había niños en la casa. Pero no encontró nada. El último recurso era acercarse más a él y sonsacarle algo, o coquetear con alguno de sus hombres para que le dijese algo que pudiese tener que ver con los niños... No se veía capaz de eso, Hojo se le hacía repugnante, le daba nauseas acercarse a él, soportar sus insultos y sus risas, pero imaginar que uno de sus matones la tocase era... era algo que no podía concebir. Prefería mil veces la compañía de su marido, porque sabía que él jamás la tocaría.

Él hablaba con uno de sus abogados cuando ella entró en el salón pequeño y se acercó a la estantería en busca de un libro. Con la idea, de que quizás, si hacía como que estaba inmersa en la lectura, a ellos se les escapara alguna pista.

Hojo firmó los contratos de los procuradores, y el documento que había debajo de ellos. Pronto estaría divorciado, y pronto se desharía de ella.

Un accidente después de firmar una sentencia de divorcio lo podía tener cualquiera que estuviese lo suficientemente dolido como para que fuera lo más probable tener la cabeza en otro sitio que no fuera la carretera, o como para pensar que ahora no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Al fin y al cabo tenía suficientes traumas que podrían llevarla al suicidio. Para todo el mundo, el divorcio sería la gota que colmara el vaso de su resistencia.

Kagome miró de reojo al abogado que pasó por delante de ella, ni siquiera se dignó a saludarla. Para todos ellos sobraba allí, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir con el plan de Miroku.

Todo su ser gritaba que saliera de aquí, que estaba en peligro en esta casa. Sabía que Hojo estaba preparando el divorcio, y lo conocía lo bastante como para saber que no se conformaría solo con eso, no con las agresiones que ordenó contra ella en la cárcel... no se detendría hasta verla muerta, porque la mayor traición para él fue que se enamorara de otro hombre. Aún la sorprendía que, a su manera, la hubiera querido. A ella le daba nauseas solo pensarlo. No quería ser querida por un hombre como él. Ni siquiera hombre, porque a Hojo no podía considerarlo como tal, había dejado de serlo para ella desde que vio su verdadero rostro. Era la escoria, la maldad pura, el demonio disfrazado de hombre. Y cada día se le hacía más insoportable convivir bajo el mismo techo, no querer dormir por las noches por miedo a que entrara en su habitación, o que se le escapase algún detalle que pudiera servir para encontrar a los niños de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha... si al menos fuera su voz la que escuchase, encontraría las fuerzas. Sabía que estaba en el furgón con Miroku, pero nunca le había dirigido una palabra, por muy corta e impersonal que fuera, cualquier cosa le hubiese bastado para darle esa esperanza que la haría emerger a la superficie del pozo de oscuridad y tristeza en el que se encontraba encerrada y ver la luz, la libertad que, aunque realmente la tenía cerca, no la sentía...

Porque su libertad era él, y nada más. Y tendría que aprender a vivir sin ella. De todas formas, nunca (después de casarse, y antes de conocerlo), la había tenido, estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin ella, y volvería a acostumbrarse a vivir encerrada en un cuerpo opaco y destrozado.

Los pasos de Hojo la sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó el rostro del libro que aparentaba leer y lo miró a los ojos.

Miserable... él sonreía con su falsa cara angelical, como si realmente no estuviese ocurriendo nada, mientras que en su cabeza buscaba la forma de acabar con ella. Eso, o se reía de ella; de su ridículo intento de salvar a estos niños, porque él no era nada tonto, y sabía a qué había venido. Lo conocía muy bien, sí. Y era un hombre malo y muy inteligente.

- ¿Has dormido bien esta noche?

- Estupendamente

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, voy a decirle a Miho que prepare té

No sabía qué tramaba, pero ese falso interés por ella no traía nada bueno. Su instinto le decía que esta conversación era preferible esquivarla. Se levantó y le volvió la espalda dispuesta a salir de aquella sala. Pero Hojo la agarró con demasiada fuerza, y por mucho que tiró no pudo soltarse.

- Antes lo preparabas tú misma, ¿Ya no te gusta la cocina, o es que echas de menos estar en la de tu amante? ¿Por qué no estas con él, en su casa? ¿Ya sabe cómo te divertías en la cárcel?

Intentó tragar, pero no pudo, la bilis le subió por la garganta y amenazó con hacerla vomitar. No podía ser... él no podía hacerle esto. Inu Yasha lo estaría oyendo todo, y después no habría vuelta atrás, no quería compasión o rechazo o cualquier otra muestras de las que temía. No quería que lo supiera porque no sería capaz de mirarlo después a la cara.

- No hay ningún hombre. - Arrastró las palabras, casi escupiéndolas, y lo miró con desafío, él no se atrevería a continuar por ese camino, porque no tenía ningún motivo, no podía saber que los estaban escuchando. Era imposible.

- No querida... no es a un hombre a quien me refiero, sino a tu amiga, la cocinera de la cárcel.

- ¡Suéltame! - Apoyó las dos manos en su pecho y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando deshacerse de él, pero Hojo no la soltaría, no hasta machacarla del todo. Ahora lo sabía, iba a empezar por esto, y acabaría por destrozar lo poco que quedaba de su vida, nada era comparable con que dijera en voz alta la verdad de por qué había aceptado el trato con Miroku

Él la arrimó mas a su cuerpo, hasta tenerla bien cerca, y sonrió, mientras susurraba en voz baja.

- Oh, claro, también está ese hombre, ¿Quién sería? ¿Llegaste a verle? no... Es verdad, no podías verlo

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Fue muy duro? Sí, seguro que sí - Puso la mano en su vientre y apretó, ella gritó de dolor, la quemadura aún no había cicatrizado, y el dolor podía superar el de los cortes. - ¿Le has dicho ya a tu amigo que perteneces a otro hombre?, ¿Que llevas su firma grabada?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Miroku sintió el estómago revuelto, la bestia había salido a dar la cara, el hijo de puta había ordenado todos los ataques a Kagome, incluso más de los que él había llegado a saber en su conversación con Sango, más de los que ella misma sabía y que Kagome se había callado.

Pálido y sintiéndose enfermo miró por la ventana trasera del furgón, Inu Yasha seguía ensimismado fumándose el cigarro, había sido pura suerte que saliera unos segundos antes de que se desencadenara la discusión.

El cabrón sabía que lo estaban oyendo todo y se estaba aprovechando para hundirla más de lo que ya estaba en su depresión. El problema era que él, como la mayoría de ellos, había llegado a enloquecer y se estaba delatando a sí mismo, confesando delitos sin darse siquiera cuenta. Su obsesión se había centrado en ella desde que llegó a la casa, y poco a poco había perdido el interés de los niños para centrarse en Kagome, en cómo hacerle daño y disfrutar de ello.

- Él no está - Le sopló a ella por el escucha, esperando que ella asimilara las palabras y se tranquilizara, estaba muy nerviosa, y a punto de delatarlos para hacerlo callar. - No puede oírte, está fuera

Pero seguía oyendo sus gritos, clamando que Hojo se callara, oyó un ruido sordo que le hizo suponer que habían caído al suelo, echó la silla atrás, preparado para salir corriendo a la casa, por si oía algo sospechoso como un disparo, o los quejidos agónicos que provocaba una estocada. Escuchó con atención mientras le intentaba decir a ella que preguntara por los niños.

- ¿Dónde lo tienes escondido? - Hojo tanteó en la espalda, buscando, Kagome intentó soltarse, pero le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, pegándola tanto que la dejó sin aliento. Tenía una pierna sobre su cadera, que le impedía escapar debajo de él y reía como un loco cada vez que ella se retorcía para escabullirse. - ¿Aquí?... ¿O quizás más abajo? - Bajó la mano hasta media falda y empezó a subirla. Sin resultarle apenas una molestia el que ella luchara contra su agarre, o contra la mano que la exploraba. La detuvo entre los muslo y tampoco encontró nada. - ¿Donde está, maldita perra? Sé que lo llevas encima, dámelo y te soltaré. ¿O quieres que te desnude? - las risas que sonaron como las de un demente volvieron a salir, componiendo unas carcajadas estruendosas y espeluznantes para los oídos de Kagome. Estaba loco, ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo, todo su afán era encontrar el micrófono y lo demás ya no le importaba. Oía la voz de Miroku entre sus propios sollozos, los oídos le pitaban y apenas podía entender sus palabras, solo quería huir, huir lejos de Hojo, de Miroku, de ese horrible pitido, de sus recuerdos... de Inu Yasha, que lo habría oído todo - ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Te gustó tanto la última vez que echas de menos que te traten así?

- ¡No! - Kagome pataleó para quitárselo de encima, y consiguió asestarle con el muslo entre las piernas, él se apartó unos segundos, los suficientes para que ella se diese la vuelta y gatease a la salida.

Gritó aterrorizada cuando los dedos de Hojo se agarraron a su tobillo como una zarpa y tiró de ella, atrayéndola sin apenas hacer esfuerzo.

- ¡No está escuchando! - gritó Miroku, mientras se quitaba los auriculares y se levantaba de un salto. Su silla rodó hasta el otro extremo de la furgoneta, chocó contra la chapa y se deslizó al centro, él golpeó contra la ventanilla que comunicaba con los conductores y gritó el código que lo pondría todo en marcha.

Salió despavorido de la puerta y vio a Inuyasha delante, jadeando.

- Se están movilizando. Prepárate, vamos a entrar.

Inu Yasha amartilló su arma y corrió tras él, Miroku no pensaba esperar al equipo, entraría sin más e intentaría llegar a Kagome. Y él pensaba hacer lo mismo.

.

La puta no se iba a escapar, por mucho que quisiese, ya estaba muerta. Él iba a matarla, lo había decidido, porque estaba cansado de jugar, porque ella valía una mierda de la que tenía que deshacerse, porque nada estaría bien si la representación de la buena conciencia estaba delante suya, refregándole en la cara lo pérfido y sucio que era él.

La agarró por la coronilla entre insultos y risas, cogiendo mechones de pelo en un puño y le levantó la cabeza del suelo. Entonces fue cuando las palabras de Miroku se filtraron con claridad, quería que preguntara donde estaban los hijos de Inu Yasha, abrió la boca para pedir perdón, quizás así lo detuviese lo suficiente para liberarse de él, pero Hojo empujó hacia abajo con fuerza. Cuando vio que se precipitaba al suelo la ladeó, a tiempo de que la golpeara en el pómulo y no en la nariz, el choque fue más contundente de lo que esperaba. Mientras él le daba margen a que se recompusiera, ella arrastró la mano sobre la moqueta, un asa... era un asa que apenas sobresalía del suelo, lo suficientemente grande para meter la mano y tirar de ella, pero lo bastante pequeña para que la moqueta la disimulara. Se volvió a Hojo y abrió los ojos de par en par, él tenía un abrecartas en la mano, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero lo enfilaba contra su garganta, cerró los ojos y esperó a que la matara.

Pero aquello no sucedió, las puertas se abrieron de una patada y los pomos retumbaron contra la pared. Hojo miró atrás, confuso, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la patada que Miroku le dio en la cabeza.

.

Lo veía a su lado, tumbado e inconsciente. A Inu Yasha arrodillado tras él, sin siquiera mirarla, volviéndolo para esposarlo, y sentía unas manos tocándole la cara. El dolor, al presionar los dedos contra su pómulo herido, la hizo volver a la realidad. Ellos habían entrado, había arrestado a Hojo, e Inu Yasha le estaba leyendo sus derechos, aunque Hojo se había desmayado.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Debajo... Aquí...

Los dos detectives se miraron y luego la miraron a ella.

- Debajo de la moqueta, Aquí - Kagome tocó con la yema de los dedos junto a su cabeza, entonces vieron el relieve.

Miroku la apartó con cuidado y la tumbó sobre el sofá, sabía que el resto del equipo estaba metiendo en los furgones a los hombres de Hojo, y que no había peligro de que Kagome se quedase sola, corrió a arrodillarse frente a Inu Yasha y lo ayudó a cortar el trozo de moqueta y retirarla.

- Hijo de puta, los tiene debajo de la casa - Inu Yasha retiró la trampilla y bajó las escaleras despacio, con cautela y el arma en alto, preparado para lo que se pudiera encontrar abajo.

.

La luz estaba encendida, y podía oír los tintineos de una máquina de petacos, las voces de los personajes de una película infantil, y las risas de Kasue, felices e inocentes como las de cualquier otro niño.

Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos, tomó aire hasta llenar el pecho y bajó los peldaños restante, acaparando con la vista todo lo que se iba desvelando; dos camas, un sofá con unos pies embotinados asomando por uno de los brazos, una pantalla de plasma de 48" encastrada en la pared, una mesa de juegos con piezas de rompecabezas desperdigadas por ella y por el suelo, una estantería con libros, una cabina virtual que imitaba una nave espacial, una maquina táctil para solitarios, una piscina de bolas de colores, varios juguetes teledirigidos, la máquina de petacos que había estado oyendo, y a Hiroshi dándole palmazos para desviar la bola.

- Mierda, he vuelto a perderla.

Tragó saliva y con ella las lágrimas al oír la voz de su hijo mayor, y dejó escapar el aire que había contenido.

- Esa lengua, chico, ¿O es que quieres que tu madre me acuse de que os enseño a decir tacos?

Los dos niños se volvieron al unísono, Kasue asomando la cabeza desde el respaldo del sofá. Gritaron su nombre y corrieron a abrazarlo.

Había encontrado su mundo, lo perdió cuando raptaron a sus hijos y lo había vuelto a encontrar. Estaban bien, y eso era lo importante, después vendrían las preguntas, ahora tenían que salir de allí y regresar con su madre, por mucho que le doliera separarse de ellos, debía llevarlos a casa, a su verdadera casa: con Kikyo y Naraku...

Había estado pensando todo el tiempo que duró el secuestro en ello, y llegó a la colusión de que si quería tenerlos realmente a salvo, no podían rezar como sus hijos, firmaría los papeles de cesión de paternidad y permitiría que Naraku los adoptase. Era lo mejor.

.

.

.

**_NN/AA:_** A dónde nos lleva el miedo y las malas experiencias que somos capaces de dar hasta lo que más queremos por darle más seguridad. Pobre Inuyasha que está dispuesto a renunciar a su paternidad con tal de que sus hijos no vuelvan a estar más en peligro.

Y a ver ahora como arregla lo de Kagome y él, porque no ha quedado en muy buena situación que digamos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Besossss


	17. Chapter 17

**LA SEÑORA AKITOKI**

**Capítulo 17**

Lo había conseguido, era libre aunque aún no lo creyera.

Hojo había sido detenido y juzgado culpable, habían encontrado registros de cuentas extranjeras desorbitadas que solo podían deberse a un movimiento de dinero negro. Dos de sus hombres confesaron todo; cómo se hacía el proceso del tráfico de armas, desde su fabricación en una de las naves que llevaban más de siete años cerradas -donde supuestamente se guardaban máquinas viejas y estropeadas- hasta que se llevaban al muelle y se trasportaban para entregarlas a sus destinatarios.

O cómo se habían raptado algunos de los niños que aún seguían desaparecidos y se habían vendido a distintos países como esclavos, para uso personal de algún degenerado, y qué "trato" recibían departe "del jefe" durante el tiempo que estaban en el sótano de la casa.

Afortunadamente los hijos de Inu Yasha no habían sido tocados, y ese era su consuelo, porque ya no le quedaba esperanzas de volver a verlo. Y de todas formas ya no quería ver a nadie, solo deseaba estar sola, el resto de su vida.

Quizás la única persona a quien permitiría verla fuera Sango. Pero Sango seguía en prisión y allí envejecería. Además, ella le había pedido que la olvidase, que olvidase todo lo que tuvo que ver con la cárcel e hiciera su nueva vida empezando de cero.

Le escribió una carta, hacía una semana, desde la habitación de hotel en la que los de protección de testigos la tenían hospedada. Tuvo dos agentes en la puerta, velando su seguridad, aunque ella no veía necesario tanta molestia. Hojo ya estaba en la cárcel y Naraku había conseguido la sentencia de divorcio. No sentía que hubiera peligro del que tuvieran que protegerla. Y tenerlos ahí fuera, era como si siguiera estando presa; no podía salir, si quería una hamburguesa se la traía uno de ellos, si quería champú para el pelo, bajaba uno a la droguería del hotel...

Se aburría, y se ahogaba allí dentro, la terraza permanecía cerrada por orden de los agentes, y las cortinas echadas, lo único que le permitían era abrirla lo suficiente para echar un ojo a los jardines de abajo. Y las visitas... Al menos tenía ese entretenimiento, aunque los únicos visitantes fueron Naraku para entregarle los documentos del divorcio y desearle suerte en su nueva vida, y Miroku, para ver cómo se encontraba.

Quien no había ido a verla era Inu Yasha, y entendía que no lo hiciera; en estos momentos era más importante recuperar el tiempo con sus hijos que estar con ella.

Los golpes de la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, apartó la vista de la ventana y soltó la cortina.

- Sí

La puerta se abrió, y la pequeña esperanza que aún permanecía desapareció al ver que hoy tampoco se trataba de él… no iba a venir a verla, quizás diciéndoselo a sí misma por tercera vez se convencería de que no lo vería mas.

- Señora Akitoki… perdón… Higurashi. Estaba acostumbrado a nombrarla por el apellido de su esposo… Lo siento… exesposo. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Recuerdo su cara, pero no su nombre. Usted acompañó al detective Nabunaga a la cárcel

- En efecto, soy el detective Akira Himura, traigo un mensaje para usted – La cara amable de Akira se tornó seria, inescrutable. De repente se acercó, le buscó la mano y se la agarró en un saludo demasiado severo para ella. Le apretaba los dedos como si quisiese impedirle soltarse, y tensaba la mandíbula como si se estuviese preparando para forcejear con ella. – Tengo saludos para usted, y un mensaje que darle departe de su exmarido

Entonces lo comprendió, él era el topo, él fue quien informó a Hojo las dos veces que había pedido ayuda a Inu Yasha y Miroku, él estuvo allí en aquellas dos ocasiones, oyendo y viendo todo lo que sucedía en aquella sala… sus ojos se abrieron ante el espanto de lo que su mente le estaba diciendo, de aquellas imágenes a las que antes no pudo poner cara ni escenario, él fue quien… fue él sí, y parecía saber lo que acababa de averiguar por esa cínica risa que estaba soltando entre dientes.

Kagome tragó saliva, sintiendo el dolor que le costaba el esfuerzo de pasarla por una garganta que se secó tan rápidamente. Tiró de la mano para soltarse mientras intentó lanzar un grito de auxilio, pero algo, no sabía qué, se lo impedía. Notaba que las piernas se le aflojaban y que la garganta se le contraía impidiéndole hablar, lo miró agónica, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando y entonces él se separó de ella, permitiéndole ver el cuchillo ensangrentado. Reconoció el arma por el mango blanco y el labrado dorado, era el cuchillo de supervivencia de la colección de Hojo. Llevaba las iniciales de su padre, a quien perteneció junto con las demás armas blancas hasta que las heredó él. Dudaba que Hojo le hubiese entregado el arma directamente, el agente debía haberla cogido él mismo. Se miró el costado y se puso la mano sobre la herida. Jadeando al ver con qué rapidez la sangre rebosaba entre los dedos.

- Ya he cumplido mi parte. Esto no es nada personal, solo son órdenes, espero que no me guarde rencor allá donde vaya señorita Higurashi.

Akira la soltó y se alejó de allí, pensando que no había sido tan difícil matar a alguien, no sentía que fuera a tener remordimientos, tampoco los tuvo la última vez que la vio, no era tan malo estar en el otro bando de la ley, no sabía por qué algunos tenían tantos escrúpulos con eso.

Limpió la daga en el baño y la guardó dentro de su chaqueta antes de salir de la habitación, echando un último vistazo a la mujer que jadeaba mientras luchaba a gatas por llegar a la cama. Pobre estúpida, se había metido con el diablo, y el diablo no perdona la vida a nadie, ahora estaba pagando las últimas cuotas de su traición con su aliento.

Abrió la puerta lo justo para salir y la cerró tras él, los agentes le sonrieron y se despidieron cuando él se alejó, sin sospechar absolutamente nada. Dentro no había ningún ruido, ninguna voz, como tampoco los hubo en estos días, ella, probablemente habría vuelto a su lado de la ventana, y allí pasaría el resto del día, contemplando a escondidas los jardines.

Kagome consiguió subirse a la cama y dejó que la cabeza cayera sobre la almohada. Sentía el cansancio y el sueño que daba la pérdida de sangre, ya faltaba poco, lo sabía, pronto todo acabaría, y sorprendentemente, tanto como antes había luchado por sobrevivir, ahora no sentía que importara demasiado.

- Bueno… Tal vez sea mejor así. – Susurró…

Y así lo pensaba, sinceramente. Nadie la echaría de menos, no pertenecía a ningún sitio y nunca encajaría en ninguna vida. Las cosas habían sucedido como tenían que suceder y dios por fin la había perdonado, si esta era la forma, pues que así fuera. Ella la estaba aceptando…

.

Miroku dobló la esquina con un mal presentimiento, los agentes estaban hablando entre ellos sobre el partido que televisaron el miércoles pasado, el resto del pasillo del hotel estaba vacío, calmo, y aún así se respiraba algo extraño en el aire. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero pasaba algo con ella, tenía que verla, tenía que comprobar que solo era enajenación suya y que estaba bien.

Saludó a los dos agentes, que se cuadraron en cuanto lo vieron allí parado, le dejaron paso y él abrió la puerta…

Al principio no notó nada, ella estaba acostada, inmóvil, hasta que vio el río de sangre que bajaba de la cama hasta el suelo y unos metros más al centro de la habitación, donde había un charco. Maldijo y vociferó pidiendo ayuda, gritando un código que todo el que trabajase en la policía lo conocía a la perfección: Homicidio.

Los agentes entraron en la habitación y reaccionaron inmediatamente.

La ambulancia tardo veinte minutos en llegar, mientras, Miroku presionó la herida con todas sus fuerzas, usando las sábanas de la cama, hasta que llegaron los médicos para atenderla. Entonces, de estar arrodillado en el suelo, pasó a sentarse y secarse el sudor que se le había formado en la frente, la imagen de una mujer prácticamente muerta, esta mujer precisamente, y el suelo y la cama llenos de sangre, aún lo tenían impactado. Y seguía impresionado cuando consiguieron estabilizarla y la acompañó en el ambulancia hasta el hospital.

.

Kagome abrió los ojos, preguntándose cómo era posible que siguiera viva, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido ni de que la trasladaran a un hospital. Pero una habitación como esta la reconocería en cualquier parte. No tenía dudas de dónde se encontraba, sentía la tirantez en el costado, y la cintura y los riñones doloridos, como si tuviese un gran hematoma que le cogiese la mitad del cuerpo. Giró la cabeza al otro lado y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba sentado en una silla, cerca de su cama.

Volvía a tener las manos enterradas en el pelo, que seguía sin cortárselo, y lo alborotaba con sus sacudidas, cerró los ojos y pensó que debía estar soñando, porque él no podía estar allí.

Inu Yasha levantó la mirada cuando sintió que ella se movía. Sus ojos lo observaron uno segundos, silenciosos y eternos, en los que él no fue capaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Lo miraron como si la mente no aceptase asimilar lo que veían, y comprendía por qué.

Llevaba en aquella habitación, apenas sin salir, desde que a ella la operaron para extirparle el bazo. La vio despertar varias veces y no reconocerle debido a los calmantes que le suministraban, pero ahora lo había reconocido, y había entendido su reacción. Y sí, tal vez era mejor irse de allí sin decir nada, sin obtener el perdón que de ella necesitada por desconfiar de alguien que solo se había sacrificado por él y sus hijos.

Esa Sango… esa mujer que la había querido como una hija o una hermana, había testificado y dicho la verdad de por qué ella dio aquél paso y todas las agresiones que recibió como recompensa departe de su marido cada vez que intentó ponerse en contacto con él.

Esa mujer lo odiaba, y no podía reprocharle que lo hiciera, porque también se odiaba a sí mismo. Todos aquellos actos que habían cometido contra ella; el abuso, el maltrato, la violación… Enloqueció cuando mostraron las fotografías… Hijo de puta… les había mostrado aquél colgante, como si nada, el día después de haberlo usado como sello para marcarla. No necesitó escuchar más; salió de la sala, cegado por el odio y las ganas de matarlo, y fue a los sótanos donde estaba encerrado Himura.

El compañero que estaba custodiando la celda se hizo el sordo y el ciego cuando vio que era él, todos sabían que entre Inu Yasha y la exesposa de Akitoki hubo algo. Salió del sótano con la excusa de ir por un café, dejando vía libre a Inu Yasha, quien entró en la celda y descargó toda la rabia contra Akira; el cobarde lloraba como un niño suplicando que se detuviese cuando probablemente ella había pedido lo mismo y no le importó. Pero él no lo hizo hasta que el dolor en los nudillos, abiertos y ensangrentados, le impidió que siguiera golpeándolo. Por último le arrancó el collar e hizo que se lo tragara.

El muy cabrón le confesó que lo hizo por dinero, que Hojo Akitoki lo había utilizado para emplear todas esas amenazas, cada vez más crueles, con ella. Advirtiéndola, con eso, que no diera un paso más. Y aún así ella lo hizo.

Y casi pagó con su vida… Todo por él y sus hijos…

Solo por él y sus hijos…

Jamás se dejaría de repetir aquellas palabras, que lo harían sentir culpable el resto de su vida.

- Kagome…

Ella abrió los ojos, y rápidamente los desvió a otro sitio.

Inu Yasha bajó la mirada a sus manos, aún tenía las cicatrices frescas de la paliza a Himura. Las juntó como si así pudiese obtener más fuerza para hablar, era absurdo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y es que no existían. Todo esto era culpa suya, había metido en su casa a una pobre mujer, apenas una cría, y solo vio de ella lo que le interesaba; la llevó consigo, le siguió el juego, y la metió en su cama y en su vida, complicándole la existencia y exponiéndola a un peligro mayor del que ya estaba. Y ahora no sabía cómo pedir perdón por todo lo que le había hecho.

- No he hecho nada bien contigo, sé que ya es tarde para esto, pero tenía que venir y decirte que... - Suspiró, soportando aquellos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban con pena, dolor, y desconsolados. No podía continuar, no tenía valor para hacerlo, y sentía el peso de la culpabilidad cada vez mas grande sobre sus hombros - Lo siento... sé que no es probable pero... espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. No supe ver lo que hacías por mí, por... nosotros... y... - Volvió a suspirar, las palabras quedaban estancadas en su garganta, imposible de sacarlas de allí, de poder hacerle saber lo que sentía por ella, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando le fue tan fácil odiarla? Nadie comprendería el paso tan corto que hay entre un sentimiento y otro, y cómo estos vuelven a cruzarse con solo saber las intenciones del otro. - Me alegro de que estés recuperándote, nos asustamos cuando los médicos no dieron muchas esperanzas, pero tú... tú eres una mujer fuerte, Kagome. – Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, sin verse capaz de seguir allí sin que la vergüenza que resultaba del arrepentimiento y el sentirse violento por no haber visto antes la verdad lo dejara respirar - Adiós...

Las lágrimas salieron cuando se oyó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Se había ido... se había ido para siempre, y ella no fue capaz de impedírselo. Solo una frase podría haber bastado, en cambio se quedó callada, avergonzada, y pensando en qué le quedaba para entregarle sino tristeza y desgana. Cerró los ojos y volvió la cara a la pared de su derecha, era mejor así, después de todo, ella no era la misma de antes. Ni siquiera sabía si podría olvidar lo suficiente.

Lo único que quería era dormir para que el tiempo pasase rápido...

Y prácticamente así sucedió, las primeras semanas apenas se reconocía ella misma, se abandonaba al sueño, a la melancolía, y dejaba que las palabras de un psicólogo entraran por los oídos y se perdieran en el abismo de su mente. No quería que la ayudaran, no quería salir del hoyo en el que se sentía, solo quería que la dejaran que se abandonase hasta que totalmente dejase de ser ella.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, el psicólogo dejó de verla, igual que los agentes que la escoltaron hasta la casa donde la habían establecido con su nueva identidad; una casita prefabricada, con un pequeño jardín; a las afueras de una aldea perdida del país. Un lugar donde a nadie se le ocurriría buscarla.

Al principio no salía de la casa, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, pero pronto se acabaron las provisiones de comida y aseo que los agentes habían dejado en la casa, y tuvo que salir a comprar con el dinero que le habían dado por la indemnización de Hojo, una cantidad mínima de todo lo que realmente le había correspondido a su muerte. Los testamentos no estaban aún hechos, y ella era la única heredera de todo su imperio después de que lo juzgaran bajo las leyes estadounidenses por un asesinato que había cometido hacía doce años; un caso estancado de un niño de doce años violado y asesinado, al que no pudieron meter mano hasta que supieron que el gobierno japonés había dado la espalda a Hojo Akitoki, y estaban tirando de la manta. (Hojo fue condenado a muerte, y solo sus abogados acudieron al funeral y se hicieron cargo del entierro).

Casi toda la herencia fue a parar a organizaciones benéficas por petición de Kagome, (ese dinero estaba sucio para ella), y la fábrica se vendió a una empresa de aeronáuticas semi privada. El dinero de la venta se invirtió en un complejo de apartamentos para mujeres necesitadas, con un centro de escuelas-taller y varios pequeños comercios de la misma fundación, al que pusieron su apellido de soltera. Y cuyas directoras eran una pareja muy particular; una expresidiara de cuarenta años, y su compañera, exenfermera de la prisión donde había estado.

La aldea la acogió con agrado y logró animarla. Sus pasteles se hicieron conocidos, y pronto se vio vendiéndolos por encargo a la panadería y algunas cafeterías de la aldea. Eso la mantenía lo suficientemente ocupada para no recordar, y no necesitaba salir apenas de la casa, solo cuando tenía que comprar más ingredientes, aunque normalmente se los encargaba al chico que venía a recoger el pedido por las mañanas.

Hoy se estaba retrasando veinte minutos, normalmente era puntual, y ella le tenía el café preparado y una porción de tarta recién hecha para desayunar. Mientras él le informaba de los nuevos sucesos en la aldea, lo acompañaba con un té, y ella se daba por satisfecha con la pequeña dosis de sociabilidad.

Oyó llegar la furgoneta y se apresuró a cortar el trozo de pastel, el café se había enfriado, por lo que lo tiró y fregó la cafetera para hacer más. Cuando Hideki subía los escalones ella estaba poniéndolo al fuego.

La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, aún así él llamó con los nudillos.

- Entra y siéntate, el café está haciéndose. Hoy has venido muy tarde a recoger los pasteles, así que tiré el que hice, espero que no te importe esperar un poco, pero si lo prefieres puedo servirte un té, aún está caliente.

- Si no te importa prefiero esperar al café, llevo conduciendo toda la noche y estoy muerto.

Inu Yasha esperó la reacción de ella, había estado entretenida fregando las bandejas del horno, y ni siquiera lo había mirado, probablemente creía que era el chico que venía todas las mañanas. Se lo había encontrado en la panadería donde preguntó cómo llegar a la casa, y le dio dinero suficiente para que se entretuviese con un desayuno para reyes en una de las cafeterías de la aldea; para que le diera tiempo de hablar con Kagome.

No le había sido fácil saber dónde estaba, le había llevado dos meses convencerse de que no podía vivir sin ella, y cuatro más sacarle la dirección al agente que había gestionado el cambio de identidad. Aunque su marido no podía hacerle nada desde la tumba, aún estaban algunos de sus asociados, quienes no dudarían en matarla por haberles hecho perder el mejor de sus negocios.

Kagome dejó la bandeja que tenía en las manos y cerró el grifo, pero no fue capaz de volverse a él. Estaba aquí, había venido… No sabía a qué.

Cogió una taza del mueble alto y la puso cerca de la cafetera, y esperó a que el café subiera, sin el valor de mirarlo.

- Seguramente estás pensando que no debería estar aquí, pero necesitaba verte. – Ella se llevó la mano a la boca, no sabía si para decir algo o para contenerse, por si acaso le pidió que lo dejara hablar antes de decir nada – Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en las palabras que tengo que decirte… Sé que no merezco estar aquí, ni tampoco ninguna oportunidad, pero necesito que me la des, necesito estar contigo, porque ando perdido sin ti. Te quiero, sé que pensarás que es absurdo porque apenas tuvimos tiempo de conocernos, pero para mí fue suficiente, y cada día que he pasado sin ti se me ha hecho más difícil. Ya sé que he sido un capullo y un mierda, y que no te he demostrado que sea bueno para ti, y entiendo si no quieres volver a verme, pero necesito intentarlo, necesito probar y… Por Dios, Kagome… Di algo… no me dejes seguir hablando.

La respuesta de ella fue un sollozo, que atrapó con las manos antes de que se convirtiera en llanto. Inu Yasha dio un paso, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más a ella.

- Kagome…

Su reacción fue tan repentina que apenas fue capaz de rodearla con los brazos hasta asimilar, unos segundos más tarde, que los sollozos contenían dos palabras tan importantes; lo quería, lo quería y lo repetía una y otra vez, y él sentía que iba a llorar, o quizás ya lo estaba haciendo, porque apenas conseguía ver con claridad su rostro, que se alzaba hacia él húmedo por las lágrimas.

Bajó la cabeza y la apretó más contra él, besándola por primera vez, porque los besos que un año atrás, aproximadamente, se dieron, nunca podrían compararse ni significar todo lo que este decía; palabras mudas que hablaban de amor, de apoyo, comprensión y confianza, porque jamás volvería a dudar de ella, como jamás olvidaría que una vez había traicionado a un ángel, y que ese mismo ángel, su ángel… lo había perdonado.

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** y colorín colorado…

Esperamos que lo hayáis disfrutado, con sus momentos malos incluidos u.u

Nos vemos en vientre de alquiler? ;)

Besosssssss


End file.
